Not in the plans
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Mika Pierce and Allie Lawson have a successful event planning business. Vince hires them to plan and event but falling in love wasn't supposed to be a part of those plans.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a reworking of a story that I posted on here last year. I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review

Mika Pierce pushed some of her auburn colored hair out of her face as she sat behind her desk closing out the file of wedding she had just finished. It had taken nearly a year to plan and the bride had brought new meaning to the term "birdezilla". She was looking forward to going home and soaking in a bubble bath and taking the next week off. The door to her office swung open and she could hear the footsteps of her good friend and business partner, Allie as she walked up to her desk and sat down.

"Don't come at me with any problems right now. I am one mouse click away from being out of here for a week." She said not looking up from her computer. She could feel Allie looking at her and she stopped and looked up at her. They met in college and had been friends ever since.

"I have a phone call holding that you're going to want to take."

"I'm supposed to have the next week off. You can handle whatever it is I'm sure."

"This client asked specifically for you and I think you're going to be interested to take it." She ran through her head as to who it could be. She had done football weddings, country star weddings and thanks to the great job she did at Nicole Kidman's baby shower she had even planned a few celebrity weddings in Hollywood. She would think by now that after three years of running the business together she would be over being starstruck.

"Whatever celebrity it is I'm sure you can handle it." She said closing the file she was working on out and getting up from her desk. She sat there smirking at her and she paused and looked at her. "Fine, I'll bite. Who is it?"

"Vince McMahon" She looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious. He is on line two." She hit the button and hesitated as she spoke.

"This is Mika how can I help you?"

"This is Vince McMahon. I have a business proposition for you."

"Okay. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I can't really disclose all the details over the phone. Could you possibly meet me in my office tomorrow?

Mika looked at Allie in complete shock. She had the chance to plan a wedding that would be viewed by millions of people around the world.

"Of course. We will see you around 8am?"

"That sounds wonderful. I will have Stephanie meet you at the airport tonight." With that there was a dial tone on the other end of the line and she disconnected the call. She sat there in silence for a moment. She couldn't believe that Vince McMahon even knew who she was let alone that he was offering her a job. Allie stood up from her chair and put her hand on her shoulder as she got up to walk out the door.

"Told ya. I'll have Carrie go and pack you a few things and then I will meet you at the airport at 5pm. Oh yeah and we're flying first class." She walked out the office .

Mika stood there looking at the door long after Allie had left the room. Not only was she going to the WWE to meet Vince McMahon but she was finally going to make it to the big time. At least in her mind anyway. This was huge.

She stood there at the gate waiting anxiously for Allie to arrive. She was going to need her there for moral support. Also to protect so many of the wrestlers from hearing what she thought of them. She walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little nervous about the meeting they had in the morning.

"You ready for this?" she asked

"As ready as I will ever be." They walked through the gate and boarded the plane.

Mika grabbed her bag from the baggage claim and waited for Allie. She was being a little slow as usual. She was determined not to let that bother her. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life.

"Would you please hurry up?"

"Sorry. If you didn't have so many bags then I wouldn't be so slow."

"I only had Carrie pack what I had to have."

"You needed five pairs of shoes for a two day business trip?"

"Oh shut up!" She walked a little further away from the baggage claim and stopped. Suddenly she couldn't move. She was standing there looking at one of her heroes. She had been a little starstruck in the beginning but she thought those days were behind her.

"You must be Mika. I'm Stephanie. If you guys will follow me I have a car waiting outside to take you to the hotel. You're rooms are paid for and if you need anything all you have to do is ask." Mika managed to pull herself together and followed her out to the car.

"I saw pictures of the Kardashian wedding you planned. It was beautiful. You do awesome work." Stephanie said as they drove to the hotel.

"Well Khloe was such an easy bride. She pretty much had the whole thing planned out on her own. I was basically just the ring leader that day."

"Anymore celebrity prospects coming up soon?" she asked.

"I can't really discuss that. Whenever we plan a celebrity event it has to remain hush hush until the actual event. But I will say this….Keep your eyes out for a Christmas event with a very big named celebrity. It's a destination wedding and Allie is going to be the manager at this one. We've been planning it for over a year."

Stephanie smiled as she listened to Mika talk about her work. She was so passionate about it. They chatted the rest of the way to the hotel. Stephanie made sure that they were all checked into their rooms and bid them a goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mika woke up , showered and dressed before 7am. She then walked next door and knocked on Allie's door. She knew she was nowhere near ready and if she started trying to rouse her now they might just make it to the meeting on time.

She answered the door in her pjs, red marks from the pillow still on her face.

"I was having such a good dream."

"That's great. We have to leave soon. Get dressed." She said throwing some clothes at her. "Get your lazy butt in the shower." She groaned at her and headed off to the bathroom. She seemed to take forever and then when she was done she came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Who do you think this party is for?"

"I have no idea but it's got to be somebody big. I mean why else would Vince call us unless it was somebody high profile?" She looked over at Allie as she ran a brush through her still wet hair. She was a little taller than Mika and loved the rubbing elbows part of it.

The car ride to the WWE offices was a pretty quiet one with both Mika and Allie typing away on their laptops. They played really well off each other and their ability to think on the spot had gotten them out of more than one tough spot. All apart of the event planning business.

The elevators took them all the way up to the top couldn't help but notice that their entire offices could fit in the reception area of Titan sports. They walked up to a large desk and looked at a very sweet grandmotherly type woman. She smiled warmly at them before speaking.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Mika Pierce and Allie Lawson. We're with D3 Designs. We have a meeting with Mr. McMahon at 8." Mika replied

"Oh yes…..Hold on just a few moments." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed Mr. McMahon's extension. She hung up a few moments later and looked at the two of them. "You ladies can go right on in."

Mika and Allie made their way to the office door and knocked slowly. Each of the girls held their breath as the door swung open and Stephanie peaked her head from behind it. They seemed like they were moving in slow motion as they made their way in to the office and stood at the back of the room for a moment. The desk that sat before them the most beautiful cherry oak antique either of them had ever seen. The windows afforded a nice view of the New York Skyline. Mr. McMahon was on the phone but he motioned them to come forward. They sat down in two of the six chairs in front of the desk without so much as looking at who they were sitting next to. Allie happened to look to her left and see John Morrison and Melina sitting there holding hands. She nudged Mika with her elbow and motioned slightly for her to look. Mika made a mental note and got her laptop out.

Melina leaned over and whispered something to John who was listening intently to what Vince was saying. John then looked over at them and smiled.

"I'm John and this is Melina my fiance. It's nice to meet you." He whispered extending his hand to Allie.

"We are actually well aware of who you are. It's nice to meet you both. I'm Allie and this is my business partner Mika." She whispered back as she shook his hand. Vince had gotten off the phone and they all turned their attention toward the desk.

"Glad to see that you all have met. Ms. Pierce, Ms. Lawson it is so nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands. "According to a few of my celebrity friends and my daughter you guys are the hottest event planners around. I have seen the pictures of Khloe Kardashian's wedding and was completely amazed."

Melina's head shot over and looked at them eagerly.

"Oh My God…..you guys planned that? It was so elegant and beautiful. Johnny that's what I want for us." She said looking over at JoMo. Mika and Allie looked at each other and then over at Melina and John.

"That's actually why I called you guys. These two are getting married and have agreed to have it at Judgement Day in Nashville. I have in turn agreed to pick up the bill for them letting us televise it. I need you guys to plan the biggest most elaborate wedding you have ever planned. The timeline is going to go something like this…..John is going to actually "propose" on tv in about two weeks. Then at the end of Judgement Day they are going to actually tie the knot."

"Okay…do you guys have any preferences on colors, music, flowers, anything like that? We will also have to get a complete list of the bridal party so that we can set up a time for each of you to travel to Nashville with your groomsman and bridesmaids to get the tuxes and the dresses fitted properly." Mika spoke up as she got her laptop out of her bag. She opened it up and began typing the basics of the wedding.

"Well we were thinking of tiffany blue and chocolate brown as the primary colors. My bridesmaids are Michelle, Tiffany, Jillian, Alicia, Layla, Nikki and Brie Bella and Gail Kim." She spoke up.

"And my boys are going to be John Cena, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Cody Rhodes, Adam Copeland, Evan Bourne, and Kofi Kingston. Oh and Ted DiBiase Jr."

Mika typed the names and then looked over at Allie who was smirking to herself.

"When exactly is the event?"

"May 30th. Do you have any ideas for a venue?" Vince asked

"Is the wedding going to be on the card or are you just going to spring it on the fans at the last minute?" Allie asked

"We were planning on putting on the card to try and help drive ticket sales."

"Great. How about LP field for the actual event and then we can do the rehearsal dinner and the reception at the Lowes Vanderbilt in the grand ballroom? The reception venue can hold upwards of 500 people safely and LP field will hold almost 70,000 people. So in effect you can have the fans attending the event as "guests" at your wedding and then have a smaller more intimate reception for your families and close friends." Cheyenne spoke up. "I'm willing to bet that if you put this on the card then people will come from different states to see this wedding. You will have the biggest turn out for a ppv in Nashville that you have ever had."

"I like the way you think. Now the wedding will be the absolute best right?"

"They way we work is Allie deals with the actual ceremony and I deal with the reception and all the details from that. The wedding is going to go off without a hitch and the reception will be everything you could ever dream of and more." Mika assured.

Ted rode the elevator up to the WWE offices and sighed silently to himself. He didn't know why he had agreed to be in this wedding. It wasn't he wasn't happy for John andMelina. He was happy that John had found a woman to make him feel complete. The hype over the wedding made him think about his own marriage and how it had come to a screeching halt less than two months before.

He had some time off and decided to surprise his then wife Jessica and go home early. He had stopped at the florist as soon as he got back to Tampa and bought her a bouquet of tulips, her favorite, and headed to his house. He smiled to himself as he walked into the house and sat his gym bag on the floor. The house was as neat as always, nothing out of place. He walked over to the staircase heading up to the second floor. The kids were in daycare except for Ash who was still at school. He walked closer to the door of his bedroom and opened it silently. Then he heard it. Another man's voice proclaiming his undying love for her. He felt like someone had punched all the air out of him when she returned his feelings. He walked a little further in the room and looked at the two of them tangled in the sheets of the bed. His bed.

"I tell you what Kris….. I won't even fight you on anything else. It's obvious I wasn't enough." He said as he dropped the flowers on the floor and headed out of the house. He contacted a divorce attorney a few hours later and made arrangements to get his belongings out of the house.

He snapped back to reality as the doors opened up and stepped of the elevator to greet Shirley, the receptionist.

"Hey Shirl, how are you today?" he smiled weakly at her.

"Doing just fine Ted. Go on in. The meeting already started but they're expecting you." Ted nodded and head for the large door at the end of the hallway. He knocked on in for a moment and opened it when he heard Vince tell him to enter.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic is a little hectic out there. What did I miss?" Ted asked as he sat down in the chair next to John.

"It's Cool Man. We were just getting started really. This is Mika Pierce and Allie Lawson of D3 Designs. They are planning the wedding. We have a perspective venue for the wedding and the reception and we've picked the colors and the date."Ted looked at each of the women and smiled at them. They seemed awfully young to be running a successful business but who was he to judge.

"Since the event is taking place in Nashville, we are going to have to get started as soon as possible. We're going to have to have John, Melina and anyone else they want to come to fly to Nashville and tour the venues with us. Since you guys have such a busy schedule and are almost always on the road, we are going to have to communicate mainly through fax, email and phone calls. I will be coordinating the fittings for the tuxes and the bridesmaids gowns and of course your wedding dress and then Mika over here will work out the details of the rehearsal dinner and the reception. " Alliesaid looking over at Melina and John.

"That's great. It takes a lot of stress off of me." Melina said with a sigh. "Who should we have go with us?" she said looking at John

"Well I know that all the boys are busy this weekend with it being Thanksgiving and all…."

"I'm actually free." Ted spoke up. "And Cena is too. The exs are headed to Mexico together. So we can come."

"Cool. Thanks Man." JoMo said.

"And I guess I could get Layla to go with us. You know she really doesn't have Thanksgiving until a few days after." Melina said.

Allie then smiled at them and the words that came out of her mouth next took Mika by complete surprise.

"Why don't we all get together and have a Thanksgiving Dinner type deal at Mika's? She has a great place just outside of Nashville and we can go over some samples and possible ideas for the wedding while we get to know each other better."

Mika looked over at Allie as if she was going to jab the ball point pen she held in her hand through her jugular. She had gone out to dinner with client's before to seal the deal but she had never had a client over to her house.

"That sounds fantastic! If we're not imposing." JoMo said smiling

"Oh no…..No trouble at all." Mika spoke up. "Tell you what…why don't we all get our things in order here and then we can meet at my house around 6 on Thursday?"

"Sounds great." John said. He looked over at his friend who hadn't taken his eyes off of Mika the entire time she spoke. "You know Ted is a great cook. I know who knew right? Maybe he could get there early and help you get things going?" Ted looked at JoMo as if he had two heads, he knew absolutely nothing about cooking.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." Mika said with a smile.

The meeting wrapped up and they all headed out of the office. Mika and Allie stepped out into the hallway and Allie smiled as she handed John and Melina a business card with both of their personal cell numbers on it.

"You guys call us when you get everything arranged and we will meet you at the airport to pick you up." She offered.

"That won't be necessary. My father insists that you guys use the private jet. He wants the guys to tour the city and get to know it a little better. You guys will need to be at the airport at 6am sharp. " She said as she walked away.

"It was very nice to meet you guys. I'm looking forward to a home cooked meal." They said their goodbyes and the girls headed back to the hotel. Mika got in the elevator and waited for the doors to close before she spoke.

"What was that? You totally threw me under the bus in there. I have never had clients at my house before."

"We have never had clients this important before either. Come on, like this isn't a dream come true for you. Having a bunch of hot wrestlers in your house for Thanksgiving Dinner?" Mika just shook her head and smiled. "You know Teddy was pretty hot. I think he likes you."

"You know I am not interested in a relationship right now. I am too busy with work." Mika said as they got out of the elevator and into the awaiting car.

"And I am trying to change that for you." Allie said. "You haven't been out in nearly three years. Not all guys are like Ben were."

"Well aren't we the pot calling the kettle black? Need I remind you that you much like I am are eternally single here as well?" Mika said as they arrived at the hotel.

"Who knows, maybe my luck will change too."

"And if you have anything to say about it, I am willing to bet that luck would come in the form of John Cena right?" Mika teased. Allie smiled at her.

"You never know. And a girl can dream right?" The two friends laughed as they reached their hotel rooms. "Meet you in 20 for some lunch?" Allie asked. Mika nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled into the airport around 5:45. Mika had a vente Starbucks Mocha latte in her hands.

"Lucky for us the hotel has a Starbucks in the lobby." She said still yawning.

"You are such a coffee fiend." Allie laughed as they stepped out of the car. She looked around and spotted the guys who would be coming to this messed up Thanksgiving party standing around talking. She greeted Melina but her attention was focused solely on the group of men. One man in particular. She watched as John Cena talked with the other men, laughing at something that JoMo had said to him. Damn, he was a handsome man. It was those dimples that really put her over the top and he was showing them full force at that moment. She felt Mika nudge her with her elbow and she looked at her friend who was laughing at her as Melina walked away.

"Would you like a napkin to wipe the drool on your face?" Mika asked.

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked.

"If you had stared at that man any harder, you would have burned a whole right through him. Oh My God, just go over there and talk to him already." Mika said as she pushed her friend over toward the group of men.

Ted stood there with JoMo and John Cena as they waited for the famed wedding planners to arrive.

"Yeah, so anyway, Mel was being all girlie about the wedding planners and how they had planned the fat Kardashian sister's wedding and Teddy here was drooling over the brunette like she was a hamburger and he hadn't eaten in a month so I just volunteered him to help her cook dinner."

"OH MY GOD! You did what? Need I remind you that the man actually burnt water in the microwave?" John asked as he laughed. "Dude, you promised to introduce me to the hot blonde one and a home cooked meal. Not a mangled mess of what used to be food." John said laughing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Ted said sarcastically as the car arrived with the rest of their party in it.

"Sorry dude but if you can burn a Poptart in the toaster, you have no business in the kitchen." He looked up as the aforementioned blonde came walking toward them and smiled over at JoMo again. His friend had delivered on the hot blonde part of the deal.

"Morning gentlemen." Allie greeted as she approached the group.

"Good morning. Allie, this is John Cena."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cena." She said as she extended her hand. John took her small hand in his much larger one and brought it to his lips.

"Please call me John." He said as he kissed it softly. Ted rolled his eyes. John was laying it on thick.

"Alright guys. I am freezing my ass off here. Can we get on the plane and get the hell out of here?" Ted asked. JoMo walked over to Melina and they all boarded the plane and took off toward Tennessee. Mika sat in her seat and took a look around. Allie was sitting with John. Mika rolled her eyes and smiled. It had been a long time since Allie had worked up the nerve to flirt. She glanced over at JoMo and Melina. She smiled at how they were cuddled together so lovingly. She had seen many couples in her line of work but none so in love as those two. The thought of planning their wedding warmed her heart. She looked up as Ted came walking over to the seat next to her and she smiled up at him.

" Thank God there was a Starbucks in the hotel lobby. Can I sit here?" Mika nodded and moved her laptop back out of the way so that he could sit. "Ted by the way." He said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I know. Mika Pierce." She replied shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I know? What are you a fan?" he asked with a smile on his face. Mika rolled her eyes a little.

"I'm more of a Miz girl." Ted's face dropped and Mika burst out laughing. "I never said I wasn't a fan of yours too. So any thought as to what we're going to fix for Thanksgiving dinner?" she asked.

"Um…it's your house so I think I will just help out with whatever you want to fix." Ted said taking a sip of his coffee. He could kill JoMo for telling her that he could cook.

"So that's a polite way of saying you can't cook right?" she asked causing them both to laugh a little.

"Yeah, something like that. I will try to stay out of your way as much as possible."

"I have pretty much everything I'm going to make decided. I am just trying to decide on what to make for dessert besides pumpkin pie."

"Mika, you so have to make that Butterfinger cake of yours." Allie said. Ted looked over at her with his eyebrows raised. "It's delicious."

"So what's in this delicious cake?" Ted asked.

"Devil's food cake, marshmellow crème, whipped cream, caramel ice cream topping and crushed butterfinger."

"Oh, you have to make it now." John said. "That sounds so good."

"Alright, well that's settled." Ted said.

They continued to talk the rest of the flight and soon they were at the Nashville Airport. They got their baggage and headed out to the rental cars that were waiting.

"Which way to the hotel?" John asked.

"Well, actually….JoMo and Melina have an appointment at the hotel where the reception and rehearsal dinner will be. Then we can head to the hotel. Why don't Ted and Mika head to her house and get a jump on getting some things together for dinner tomorrow? I can show you guys to the hotel afterward." Allie said. Mika looked at Allie like she could kill her. She knew what her friend was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

"Sure, if Mika doesn't mind." Ted said. Mika looked around at the group and nodded her head in agreement. "Good, then I get to drive." Ted said as he took the keys from the valet and hopped behind the wheel of the car. Mika climbed in the passenger side of the car and sighed. This was going to be a long Thanksgiving.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika looked over at Ted as they drove to her house. She held her breath as they got closer hoping that there was nothing left out that could embarrass her. They pulled into the driveway and Mika got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door. She unlocked it and looked around. She said a silent thanks to Carrie that she had given the house the once over when she came to drop off the food yesterday. She would have to remember to give her a little something extra in her Christmas bonus.

"Well, this is it." Mika said as she opened the door and let Ted in. He glanced around the place and smiled. There were pictures all over the place. In the living room there was a sage green colored couch along one wall with a matching loveseat along another. There was a small coffee table in the middle. The place was small but big enough for one person. Ted looked at Mika and smiled.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." She said as she walked through the living room down the hallway and toward one of the bedrooms in the back of the house. "You can put your stuff in the office for now if you want." She said as she disappeared into the last room on the left. He walked into the room she had indicated and put his bag down. He looked around at the office noticing how neat and organized it was. He shook his head. His condo in Florida was nothing like this place. He stepped out in the hallway and met up with her in the hallway.

"So where do we start?" he asked.

"Can you make coffee?" she asked. He nodded. "Make us a pot of coffee and we will get started. Well, I will get started. You can just sit there and look pretty." He looked at her with a small smirk on his face and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get the turkey and ham out to prepare them. He walked over to the coffee pot and put the pot of coffee on before sitting back down at the table. "So what are we going to do?"

"About?" she asked.

"Our friends trying to play cupid. I mean it's kind of obvious right?"

"Yeah. Allie thinks I work too much. I mean so I haven't dated anyone in three years."

"And my divorce was just final like two months ago. I mean isn't that a little soon to start dating again?"

"I guess." She said as she walked over to the oven with the turkey in her hands putting it in the oven.

"So you haven't had a date in three years?" He asked. "Wow, that's a long time."

"And I suppose you dated while you were married?" she asked as she put the pumpkin she had been boiling into the blender.

"No, but my wife did. I came home and found her with someone else in our bed." He said taking a sip of his coffee. She turned around and looked at him. She felt like such an idiot for saying that.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"So what's the deal with you?" he asked.

"Pretty much the same. Came home and found my fiancé in bed with his assistant."

"We have more in common that I thought." Ted said.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Meanwhile, Allie was showing JoMo, Melina, Layla and John the ballrooms at the Loews Vanderbilt hotel. John had been studying her the whole trip. They actually had a really nice conversation about where they grew up and how she got into event planning business. She was amazing. He smiled as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He hadn't even thought about a woman like that since his ex wife had come home and told him that their marriage wasn't working for her and she wanted out. He hadn't even tried to stop her. In fact, he hadn't really fought her about anything. The truth was, their marriage wasn't working for him either. He wanted someone to share his life with not just someone to spend his money. Their marriage had been over for a little over six months but he hadn't really dated anyone. He was starting to rethink that now. He walked up beside Allie who turned her head and smiled at him.

"This is a beautiful place." He whispered.

"Yeah, Mika and I have done a lot of events here." She said.

"So I was wondering if…..maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight? Maybe show me around the city a little?" She looked at John and nodded. "Great, we can drop the gang off at the hotel and then head out."

"Sounds great." She said. Just then his cell phone rang and he excused himself to take the call. She was a little nervous about her date with John. But she couldn't deny that fact that she thought he was handsome. She just hoped that things didn't turn out like the last time she'd decided to put her heart on the line. She looked over at John and sighed. That had been so long ago and she had fought so hard to get over it. John seemed like a genuinely nice guy and she decided that it was worth the risk. Her cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes when she realized it was her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you do me a favor and bring a few more chairs tomorrow? I don't have quite enough. Oh and can you tell Melina that Carrie got in touch with the baker and he sent over cake samples? Now if I can just keep Ted out of them and the rest of the food in the fridge we will be okay."

"How are you two getting along anyway?" Allie asked.

"We both get what you're trying to do you know. You're about as subtle as a sunburn."

"He's single, you're single. Why don't you guys just get to know each other and see where that takes you?"

"Why don't you take your own advice and cozy up to a certain someone?" Mika asked.

"Actually me and that certain someone you're talking about are going to dinner tonight. So you have a gorgeous man in your house and I suggest that take advantage of it. Bye now. See you tomorrow with more chairs." She hung up before Mika could say anything else. John walked back over to her smiling.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and they rounded everyone up and dropped them back at the hotel before heading out to a local steakhouse for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read and alerted this story. It means a lot to me. I would also like to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It means so much to me as always.

Mika shook her head and smiled. Allie was incorrigible. She continued to roll out the dough for the pies when Ted walked back into the room from the living room where he had been watching tv. She looked at him. He was attractive. That much was easy to see. And he had been one of her favorite wrestlers from way back. She looked at the way he walked. They way his t shirt clung to his muscular torso and bit her lip. She looked away quickly. But not quickly enough.

Ted smiled to himself. He had seen her checking him out. And truth be told, he had been checking her out too. That's when the idea came to him. Maybe they could get their friends off their backs. Maybe they could…pretend to be a couple and everyone would leave them alone.

"Anything I can help with?" Ted asked as he sat down and looked at her.

"No, I don't think so. I have things under control." She said smiling.

"Mika, I have been thinking and I think I have a way that we can get out friends off out backs?"

"Oh really and how is that?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"What if we pretend to be a couple? You know just to get our friends off our backs?"

"I don't know if that would work. I mean , what if someone figures it out?"

"Everyone is so focused on this wedding. No one will ever know. And if either of us find someone that they want to be with, we just mutual end it as friends. So what do you say? Will you be my fake girlfriend?"Mika laughed at his childishness. She thought about what he was proposing. What would it hurt? What else did she have going on in her life at this point? She turned and looked at him and nodded.

"Alright then girlfriend, is there anything I can help you with?" Mika laughed.

"No boyfriend. I think I can handle things in the kitchen. You can go be a good boyfriend and watch football in the living room if you want." He nodded and got up from the table kissing her on the cheek and walked back to the living room. She smiled to herself. This was going to be an interesting arrangement.

Allie waited in the lobby for John as he changed clothes after they had dropped JoMo and Melina off at the hotel. He came down a few minutes later in some jeans and a button down shirt and she couldn't help but think how underdressed she felt. He smiled at her and offered her his arm which she took.

"So where would be a good place to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, um…..that depends. What are you in the mood for?" She blushed slightly at the innuendo that came along with what she'd said. "I'm sorry. What I meant was what would you like to eat?" John laughed at her blush and they headed out the door into the crisp November air.

"How about Chinese?" She nodded and directed them to the best Chinese restaurant in town. They ordered their drinks and their food and sat making small talk. "So tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell really. Mika and I have been friends since college. We opened the business about four years ago. It's doing alright I guess." She said as the food came.

"Alright? Yeah, I guess you're right. If alright is planning events all over the world." She smiled.

"You googled me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm flattered."

"You guys have done some amazing events. Rumor has it, you guys have one coming up around Christmas."

"I can't talk about that. But yeah. It's a location wedding. Canada at Christmas time. Should be pretty."

"Sounds beautiful." They talked for most of the rest of the night. John looked at his watch.

"Wow, is it really 3AM?" Allie looked at her phone.

"I guess it is. We better go." She said as she picked up her things and headed out of the restaurant. They walked the three blocks back to the hotel and stopped in the lobby. "I had a great time John."

"Me too. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head at the last second. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled back to look at her. "Good night John."

"Goodnight Allie." He made his way up to the elevator and up to his room. He really liked Allie and hoped that she gave him the chance to get to know her.

Mika tossed and turned in her bed before she finally decided that sleeping anymore was useless. She looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. It was only 7AM. She pulled the pillow over her head until she heard Christmas music coming from the living room. She grabbed her robe and opened the door to her bedroom. She walked out into the hallway and saw Ted hard at work putting up her Christmas decorations. He turned when heard her footsteps behind him and smiled.

"Oh hey. I uh…..hope you don't mind. I saw this picture on the wall and just figured I would surprise you." She smiled and walked into the living room to look at the decorations. Everything was just the way she would have done it. She turned and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her a little. She pulled back to look at him.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me. My grandmother and I used to put up the Christmas decorations on Thanksgiving morning. This was the last picture we took before she died." She said pointing to the picture. " I haven't really put up Christmas decorations since." She smiled at him a little sadly.

"Mik, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't. It's time I start it again." She said as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Are you hungry?" She asked as he came up behind her in the kitchen. He shook his head.

"Alright. Well I guess I am going to put the turkey on. Don't you dare go snooping around in that fridge. You maybe my fake boyfriend but I will really kill you if you get into that food before dinner."

"Yes Mam." He said causing her to laugh. "I think I am going to take a shower anyway." She nodded. He walked off toward the bathroom and closed the door.

Allie woke up and sighed to herself. She'd dreamed about John. Something she had never done about a guy she'd just met. But there was something electric about him. Something that drew her to him. She sat up in bed and grabbed her cell phone dialing Mika's number.

"Good Morning." Mika said cheerily.

"What has gotten you so happy this morning? Did you take Ted out for a spin?" Allie laughed.

"What? No. I was up most of the night cooking and he did what most men who have no clue what to do in the kitchen did, he watched football." Allie laughed. "We did talk some and we're going to give it a shot." Allie squealed into the phone. "SO what about you? How was dinner with John?"

"Good. We talked and he is a nice guy."

"Good. So what time are you coming over ?"

"Well you said you needed extra chairs and I know that Melina will have a million questions for you about the venue so why don't we head over a little early? Say around 4?"

"Sounds great." Mika said just as Ted came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Uh….Al, I am going to have to let you go."

"What? Did he walk in front of you naked?" Allie laughed. "OMG! He did. WOW! I so want details when I get there." Allie laughed.

"Bye Al." Ted shut the door to Mika's room and smiled to himself. He had honestly forgotten his clothes but that didn't mean that he wasn't pleased with the reaction he had gotten when he walked in front of her wrapped in a towel. Mika was a nice girl. She didn't seem like a weird psycho fan or anything. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to be in this arrangement. He walked out of the bedroom a few minutes later sliding his t shirt the rest of the way down his chest. "I made you a cup of coffee." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he took the cup she offered.

"The turkey is on. I need to go take a shower. I will be back in a few. Don't…"

"I know babe. Stay out of the food or you'll hurt me." She nodded and disappeared into her bedroom for a second. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie pulled up at the hotel and smiled when she saw John and JoMo sitting in the lobby waiting for her. She walked in and they each smiled at her.

"Hey Allie. How are you today?"

"I'm great. Are you guys ready?"

"We are just waiting on Layla and Melina to come down." JoMo said. "I am so excited about this dinner. It's been a long time since I've had a home cooked meal."

"Yeah, Poor Melina. She can't boil water." John said causing JoMo to laugh.

"I heard that Cena." Melina said as she and Layla came into view. "Doesn't really matter though. My Johnny can cook." She said as she kissed him. "Al, you look great today. Doesn't she look great John?" John looked at Allie and nodded his head. Allie smiled at him. John didn't look too bad himself.

"Well, I told Mika we would be there about 4. So why don't we go ahead and head out?" she said. Everyone piled in her SUV and they headed to Mika's house. John looked over at her as she drove to Mika's house. He had been thinking about their date from the night before. He had wanted to kiss her and she'd shied away from him. Maybe she was kind of old fashioned he told himself. Maybe she wanted to take things slow. He smiled at her. He was going to have to take his time and work a little harder to get to know her. But something told him she was worth it.

Allie could feel John's eyes on her as she drove. But she tried hard not to show that it was affecting her. She liked John. She really did. But her past with men had caused her to keep herself guarded. She'd been hurt before and she wasn't sure she would or even could let herself be hurt again. She didn't know if she could handle it. She cast her eyes over to the side to look at John and sighed. Something told her that he wasn't going to give up. And a part of her didn't want him to.

Mika was basting the turkey and Ted was sitting at the table watching her. She'd chosen a pair of jeans and a form fitting top that she was starting to rethink. She could feel his eyes on her and she was having mixed emotions about it. On one hand, she liked the attention. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that. But on the other hand, it was making her a little self conscious. Did her hair look okay? Was her makeup smudged? Did her clothes fit her right? He came up behind her as she shut the oven door. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she turned a little to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging my girlfriend." He said as he pulled her closer.

"But I'm only your fake girlfriend."

"Yeah about that….." he said as he brought his head closer to hers. The shrill ring of her phone made her snap out of her day dream.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we are about ten minutes away. So if you and Ted are doing anything, stop it." Allie laughed.

"Don't worry, you aren't interrupting a thing. I am putting the finishing touches on the Butterfinger cake now and Ted has been glued to a football game all day." Mika said as she rounded the corner and peaked into the living room. Ted was laying on the couch with his feet dangling off the end. "Hey Teddy, Allie and the guys are about 10 minutes away. Can you pick up the living room a little?"

"Sure babe." He said as he got up and picked up his can. He walked past her and planted a little kiss on her cheek.

"Babe?" Allie laughed. "We so need to talk when I get there."

"Yeah, yeah. I will see you in a few." Mika hung up the phone and turned around into Teddy's chest. She looked up at him and smiled a little. "So it appears our plan is working."

"Good. Maybe now, they will leave us alone about moving on." He said as he reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear. "You look really nice today." He said. She smiled up at him.

"So do you." She said as they heard Allie's car pull in the driveway. Allie burst through the front door and looked at the two of them.

"Uh….I think I will see if the guys need any help with the chairs." Ted said as he walked away. Mika nodded and then looked over at Allie.

"Let's go into the kitchen. We so need to talk." Allie said as she grabbed Mika's arms and drug her into the kitchen. "So you and Ted huh? How did that happen?"

"We stayed up talking last night. We have a lot in common and we are going to give it a try. But enough about me. How did dinner go with John last night?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"Did you want to kiss him?" Allie shrugged. "Either you did or you didn't. You can't let that douche bag of an ex keep this power over you. I'm not saying what he did was wrong but not every guy is like that Al. You give in to that and he wins every time." Allie nodded. "Just because our exs were assholes doesn't mean that all guys are. We have two totally hot men that are interested in us. We can't throw that away because our ex boyfriends are wrestlers too. Besides, those losers are millions of miles away and we will never see them again. My advice to you is, if you like John, be honest with him but go for it. He deserves that chance." Mika said. Allie nodded again.

"I guess you're right. " Neither of them noticed that Ted was standing by the door until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt. Where did you want these chairs?"

"Just put them around the table in the living room."

"Why don't I take care of that and let you two have a moment?" Allie said as she walked into the living room. Ted walked over to Mika as she sprinkled the Butterfinger over the cake and dipped his finger in the icing bowl. Mika playfully smacked his hands and he smiled at her.

"Nice advice you gave to Allie." He said. Mika smiled. "And you think I'm hot?" Mika turned to look at him and smiled a little.

"Maybe."

"Oh okay whatever. You know you think I'm hot."

"Maybe not." She laughed. John stepped to the door of the kitchen and looked at the two of them. He smiled at his friend.

"Uh, Ted….. JoMo brought a football and challenged Allie, Melina and Layla to a football game and we need you on our team." Ted looked over at Mika who nodded her head. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door. Mika stood there for a moment stunned. Something had happened when Ted's lips had touched hers. But she wasn't sure what. She shook her head and smiled. Being Ted's fake girlfriend was going to have it's perks.


	7. Chapter 7

Mika walked out on to the porch and watched them as they played. She laughed a little when she saw Layla hold on to Teddy's back trying to tackle him. Ted looked up at her and laughed a little

"Hate to interrupt guys but dinner is ready if anyone is interested." Mika said. They filed up the front steps in a single file line, Ted being the last to enter. He smiled at her again and walked inside. Everyone washed up and they made their plates. The girls talked about the wedding and the guys talked about football. Melina smiled as she looked over at John who was stealing glances at Allie out of the corner of his eye and Teddy who was hanging on Mika's every word. It had been like that when she and John had first met. She could see it, even if they couldn't right now.

"We should totally do this again. Maybe we could all meet up around Christmas in LA?" Melina suggested.

"Oh, I can't I have a destination wedding in Canada to take care of. Mika has a week's worth of vacation planned."

"And we're going to Clinton to visit my folks." Ted said causing Mika to look at him. She smiled a little.

"We?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Mika and I are dating now?" Ted said as he leaned over and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Um….no you did not. That's so exciting." Layla said. "Just wait until I tell Cody." Melina laughed a little.

"How about New Year's Eve? We can do the tux and dress fittings in LA and then you guys can come to our masquerade party."

"Sounds like fun." Ted said.

"Alright then it's settled."

They finished dinner and Allie got the guys back to the hotel. John had asked her earlier in the evening if she wanted to hang out and watch a movie and she'd happily agreed.

"So what movie did you want to watch?" he asked.

"I'm up for anything." She said as she sat on the couch in his suite." He nodded and popped a movie in before he dimmed the lights and settle in beside her. It had been bugging him how she'd avoided letting him kiss her the night before when it had seemed she'd wanted him to.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. He paused the movie and turned to look at her. "Last night when I was about to kiss you, you pulled away from me. Did I do something?"

"Oh God no. The truth is, I wanted you to kiss me. But I'm a little afraid." She said honestly. "You see, the last guy I dated was a wrestler and he…..wasn't the nicest guy in the world to me. Matt and I had a complicated relationship. One that I don't like talking much about."

"What did he do to you?" She looked at him and sighed. "Allie, I really like you and I think we could have something here. But I want us to be completely honest with each other."

"He would make me have sex with him whenever he wanted. He hit me a few times. He even made me have sex with his friends." She said looking down at her lap. "He told me that I was a whore and that I wanted it. That I deserved it. That I was only good for pleasing him. He told me once that he owned me and that I would never be rid of him." She said.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. How did you finally get away from him?"

"Mika. She came in while he was away and packed up all my stuff. She told him that if he ever came near me again, she'd kill him. I haven't seen or heard from him since. That was almost two years ago. He's been wrestling overseas a lot. I honestly hope I never see him again." She said. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled a little to herself. She felt comfortable around John. Like she was safe and nothing could ever hurt her again. He pulled back to look at her and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"That guy was the biggest douche bag on the face of the planet. And you don't have to worry. I would never treat you like that." He said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "We will take this as slow as you want so you know that you can trust me okay?" She nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "That's something about Mika and Teddy huh?"

"Yeah, well Mika's been through a lot too. I just hope Teddy never does anything to hurt her."

"I've known Teddy for a little while now. He's a great guy. He would never hurt her. If he's dating her, he must really like her."

Mika changed into her pajamas and walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. She couldn't get the little kiss Ted had given her earlier out of her mind. He looked up as she walked in and smiled at her.

"Though we could watch a movie." She said.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"There's an X Men marathon on."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he moved over on the couch and made room for her. She placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and grabbed the throw off the back of the couch. "Sorry to put you on the spot earlier. About Christmas with my folks. You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said as he popped the snack into his mouth.

"No, I don't mind at all. I would love to see where you grew up." He nodded and for the first time noticed the shirt she was wearing.

"Please tell me that is not a Chris Jericho shirt." He said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Um….yeah I believe it is. What's the matter? Jealous?" she asked as she threw some popcorn at him.

"Why would I be jealous of him? He's old and I look like this" he said as he motioned his hand over his torso. "And quit throwing popcorn at me." He said as he threw a few kernels back at her. She laughed and grabbed the bowl throwing more and more popcorn his way. He laughed at her and smiled. "Alright. Truce." He said.

"I did want to ask you about something. What was with that kiss earlier?"

"What kiss?" he asked as he scooped handfuls of popcorn up and put them back in the bowl. "Oh, you mean the little peck in the kitchen before?" she nodded. "That wasn't a kiss. Believe me. When I kiss you, you'll know it." He said. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him a little. "Now, let's watch the movie." She nodded and covered herself with the throw. About 20 minutes later, he looked over at her as she lay settled against his chest and smiled. She was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and adjusted the throw to cover them both before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"And don't forget to open your present when you get on the plane." Mika said as she stood in the airport with Allie who was getting ready to fly to Canada for the event they'd planned. Allie smiled and leaned forward hugging her.

"Would you relax and enjoy your vacation and time with your boyfriend?" Allie said smiling. Mika nodded. "And there's something in your carry on bag." Mika smiled.

"Flight 463 to Toronto now boarding." The lady said over the loud speaker.

"Well, that's me. I will see you next week in LA." Allie said.

"Alright. Send me a text when you land." Mika said as she walked away. Allie boarded the plane and Mika sat in the terminal waiting for her own plane to board. She couldn't believe that she'd agreed to meet Ted's parents and spend Christmas with them but she was excited to get away. A few minutes later, her plane was called and she boarded taking her seat.

John stood at the airport with Ted as they were getting ready to fly out to their respective locations. Ted had to smile that John was surprising Allie in Canada and then they were flying to Boston for a few days.

"She's going to be so shocked." Ted said

"Yeah, I hope it's a good surprise." John said. "So do your parents know Mika's coming?" Ted nodded.

"Mom was excited that I'd met someone."

"Everyone's excited that you met someone. You've been so much happier these last few weeks." John said.

"Flight 501 to Toronto now boarding." The lady said over the loud speaker.

"Well man, I gotta go surprise Allie for Christmas. See you in LA. Have fun this next week with Mika." Ted nodded. A few minutes later his flight was called and he boarded the plane. He had to smile. He was looking forward to the week with Mika to see how things would go.

Allie arrived at the hotel and checked in. Carrie walked up to her looking a little flustered.

"Hey Carrie."

"I'm so glad that you're here. I can't find the place cards, I can't find the linen box and the bride is having a meltdown."

"Calm down. The place cards and the linens are already at the venue. Where is the bride?"

"She's up in her suite." Allie nodded and headed up with Carrie just as John walked into the lobby of the hotel to check in.

Mika stood at the baggage claim and had just grabbed her bag when she saw Ted come into view. She smiled at him. He hugged her and grabbed her bag as they headed out to his car.

"So what's the plan for this week?"

"Well, tonight we can just get settled into the house and tomorrow night we are having dinner with my folks and my brothers."

"Sounds like fun." Mika said.

"Yeah it will be if my brothers behave themselves." Ted said. They pulled into the driveway of his house and she smiled at how nice it was.

"This is a great place." She said. "My whole house could fit in your front hall."

"You have a great place and your couch is so comfortable." She smiled.

"So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"I figured we could order a pizza and just hang out."

"Sounds great."

Allie stood at the back of the reception hall and smiled. Everything with the ceremony had gone off without a hitch and the reception was going perfectly so far. "Alright, it's time to cut the cake so Carrie can you guide them over to the cake table." She said into her headset.

"You know, it's wrong to look better than the bride at her wedding." John said as he walked up to her. She smiled and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you and we could head back to Boston together." He said smiling. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said.

"So when can you get out of here?"

"She can leave now. I have all the notes and I can handle it." Carrie said as she walked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go and get on a plane with this man before I do." Allie laughed and looked over at John.

"I guess we can go."

Mika woke up the next morning and smiled when she smelled the coffee brewing in the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Ted sitting there with a fresh cup of coffee. He smiled at her and fixed her a cup of coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Good Morning, How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty good." She said taking the coffee. "I was thinking of going shopping today. Can you take me?"

"You wanna go to the mall a few days before Christmas?"

"Well I can't show up to your parents' house tonight without presents."

"You don't have to get them presents."

"My mama would never forgive me. C'mon please?" she said pouting her lip.

"Okay. Let's get dressed and we can go."

Allie smiled as she woke up in John's house in Boston. They'd gotten in sometime around three in the morning and gone straight to sleep. She looked over to the right and smiled again at John who was sleeping next to her. She shifted a little and felt his arms tighten around her. She laughed a little and caused him to groan.

"Don't get up. I just want to lay here with you for a little while longer." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. She laughed and snuggled back down against his chest. She normally wouldn't have slept in the same bed with someone as quickly as she had John but he hadn't run the other way when she'd told him she wanted to take it slow. She felt comfortable around John. And that idea both shocked and scared her a little. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over them.

"We can't stay in bed all day." She whispered.

"Of course we can." He said smiling. She rolled her eyes a little and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and it quickly deepened. She felt him trail kisses down her neck and his hand slide underneath the t-shirt she wore. She moaned against his touch and he smiled a little. "I can stop if you want." He whispered.

"No, I…..don't want you to." She said. He kissed her again pulling the shirt over her head. He smiled down at her running his fingers through her hair and gently caressing down her body. She moan a little as his lips traveled their way down. She closed her eyes, her tension with the situation melting away with each stroke of John's hand. He had a way of ridding her of any of the doubt she held on to. Soon, they were making love. It was the first time she'd been with anybody since Matt had treated her the way he had. She felt amazing. Like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And she owed that all to John.

Mika and Ted pulled up in front of his parent's house and she smiled. It was a nice house, not too flashy but very well kept. He got the packages out of the car and they were headed up the walkway when the front door flew open and Ted's younger brother Brett came flying out the door.

"Mom saw you pull up from the kitchen window and sent me out to help you." Brett smiled and then took a look at Mika. "Hi, I'm Brett."

"Mika. It's nice to meet you."

"Is she what you got me for Christmas?" Brett asked. Ted looked at him like he could kill him and Mika laughed.

"Sorry but I'm already spoken for." Mika said as she looped her arm through Ted's. Brett looked at his brother and smiled a little.

"You must have been a very good boy this year. Santa did a good job." Ted smacked Brett as he took some of the gifts from him.

"Don't you have a wife inside?"

"Yeah I do. Seems I was a good boy this year too." Mika laughed again as they walked into the house. Ted looked over at her and shook his head.

"Sorry about him. He can be an idiot sometimes."

"No problem." She said as he took her coat. His mother came around the corner and smiled at them.

"I thought I heard my baby." She said as she hugged Ted. "It's so good to have you home." She looked over at Mika. "You must be Mika. She's a lot prettier than you said." Mika blushed. "Why don't you go into the living room with your father and brothers and Mika can come into the kitchen with me?" Ted looked over at Mika and she nodded. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked away.

Allie laid there in John's arms after they'd made love. He was looking at her through half opened eyes and smiling at her. "You aren't like any other girl I have ever met."

"Is that a good thing?" He laughed.

"It's definitely a good thing. I can't understand how anyone could ever mistreat you. But I promise you, it will never happen again." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled at him and snuggled into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Mika laughed as she sat beside Teddy who had his head in his hands as his mom told stories on when he was little.

"And I come in from getting the camera and these two in their Batman pajamas had unwrapped all the presents under the tree."

"I bet that was adorable." Mika said laughing.

"It was." Melanie laughed.

"Mom can you please not tell anymore stories?"

"Of course dear." She smiled at Mika and Ted. "So, Mika, tell us about your family. Since you're dating our son."

"Um...well, my real parents disowned me when I was 15 and my aunt and uncle raised me. That's pretty much it."

"Oh that must have been so hard."

"I love my aunt and uncle like parents. And I have great friends." She smiled.

Allie woke up later in the afternoon and saw that John wasn't in bed. She got up and grabbed her robe that was nearby and headed out of the bedroom. She heard him in the kitchen and she headed in.

"Hey, I was about to bring you some food." John said when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"I just woke up and you were gone. I was worried I guess."

He smiled and walked over to her. "You don't need to be worried. I would never leave you and I would never go somewhere and not tell you."

"I know. So, what did you make and when do we need to be at your parents?"

"Not for hours. And I made French toast. Someone told me it was your favorite." She smiled.

Melanie and Teddy were in the kitchen getting everyone coffee and cookies. Teddy smiled as he looked out into the living room and saw Mika and Brett laughing. He smiled at her.

"I love her. She's beautiful, she's polite, and she's down to earth. And she makes you smile. I haven't seen that in a long time." Teddy smiled. "Hang on to her." He nodded and walked into the living room with his mom who had the tray. Mika walked over to where he was standing and stood in front of him.

"Your brother is so much fun."

"That's because you didn't have to live with him." Ted said. Mika smiled.

"Uh, Ted, you need to kiss her now." Brett said.

"What?"

"Look up, you're standing under mistletoe. You have to kiss her, its tradition." Brett said. "And none of that bullshit kissing her on the cheek or just a small peck on the lips. Really lay one on her." Ted shrugged and smiled a little before he wrapped his arm around Mika's waist and pulled her to him slightly. He brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck before she realized it and gladly let him deepen the kiss. Her whole body was on fire and she was pretty sure, he felt it too. They broke the kiss when they heard Brett's wife Leah smack him upside the head.

"How come you don't kiss me like that anymore?" He said causing them to laugh a little.

Allie was nervous as she and John drove to his parents' house. She was worried that they wouldn't like her. She felt John take her hand. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Don't worry. They will love you." He said as if he could read what she was thinking.

"I hope so."

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me if they do or not. I want to be with you and nothing is going to change my mind. Including my family." He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. "Well, let's go."

He got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He took her hand as they walked up the path to the house. He rang the bell and waited for someone to answer.

"Son, glad you came." Fabo said as he opened the door. "And this must be Allie. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

Fabo smiled. "She's pretty." He said laughing a little at her blush. "If I wasn't married and was a few years younger..." he said.

"Dad!" Fabo and Allie both laughed. John smiled as his Mom walked out of the kitchen and walked over to hug them.

"My baby's home." She said. She looked over at Allie and smiled. "You didn't do her justice John. She's beautiful. It's nice to meet you."

"Where is the rest of the gang?"

"Should be here any minute." Carol smiled. "Why don't you and your father go watch the game and Allie can help me in the kitchen?"

"Alright. But no weird stories to Allie."

"Alright." Carol smiled.

John kissed Allie. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." She nodded and followed his mom. He sat down by his dad.

Mika and Teddy kept stealing glances at each other the rest of the night. She couldn't believe how amazing that kiss had been. Teddy looked at her as they opened presents and smiled. He'd felt alive again for the first time in months. And he was beginning to want Mika as more than just his fake girlfriend. He wanted things to be much more real.

After dinner at the Cenas, everyone was getting ready to open presents. John noticed that Allie wasn't with the group. He sighed. His brothers hadn't been the most welcoming. They bombarded her with questions and snide comments about how great his previous girlfriends were.

"Mom, where's Allie?"

"I think she went upstairs to use the bathroom." Carol replied. "She said she needed some time."

"Thanks." He walked upstairs to look for her. He walked to the room that was his when he was younger and saw her sitting on the bed. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." She said looking up.

He reached out his hand to her and she smiled and took it. They headed back downstairs to the party.

Mika and Ted headed back to Ted's place. They still hadn't talked about the kiss and she was wondering what it meant for them.

"My family loves you." He said causing her to smile.

"They're great. I see now where you get it from."

"You think I'm great?" He asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"You're a nice guy, you're pretty hot, you respect your mama and you're a fantastic kisser. Yeah, those qualities make you pretty great." She said.

He smiled when she said that. "The guest room is down the hall." She nodded and headed to it.

After the party, John and Allie headed back to his place. She had been quiet the whole drive. Once they were in his house, he turned to her.

"I hope you don't take what my brothers said seriously? It doesn't matter to me what they say or do. They don't control my life."

"John, you just seem close to your family. I don't want to come in between that." She said as she sat down.

John walked over to her. "You would never come between me and my family. I do what I want and my family's opinion doesn't matter to me. I want to be with you and I'm going too. No one is going to come between us." He leaned in and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss when she started to kiss him back.

Mika lay in bed wondering if things were going to be weird now. They'd only been pretending to have a relationship. But that kiss had been real. A little too real and it kept replaying in her mind. She sighed and got out of bed and headed into the kitchen for some cookies and milk.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ted asked when he walked into the kitchen and saw her having some cookies and milk. "And are you having cookies and milk?"

"I love cookies and milk." She replied. "But yeah I couldn't sleep."

"Anything you want to talk about? I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Yeah well, it's kind of about you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Me?"

"And the kiss." Ted smiled.

"I've been told I'm a great kisser too." He laughed when she rolled her eyes. "I think we need to talk about it too."

"It was amazing." He smiled. "And I'm kind of wondering if it means something."

"Well, that depends." He said as he walked over to her and took the cookie out of her hand.

"On?"

"How much you want this. How much you want us to be real." He took the cookie and walked out. Leaving her to think about things.

She watched his retreating form and sighed. She had a decision to make and she wasn't sure yet what it would be.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Mika walked after him and found him sitting with his feet dangling in the heated, indoor pool. She sat down next to him for a minute before she looked over at him.

"You stole my cookie." She said.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" She smirked a little and shook her head. "I think you're using the cookie as an excuse."

"For what?"

"For coming to tell me you want me." He said as he pushed her into the pool. She surfaced and brushed her hair back out of her face before she went back toward the wall. Ted had jumped in the pool and met her half way across, wrapping his arms around the now soaking wet night gown she was wearing. "Just tell me the truth and I'll let you have your way with me." He whispered softly in her ear causing shivers to run through her. She pulled back to look at him and smiled at him.

"Maybe I do."

Allie woke up during the night and headed downstairs. She left John sleeping. They'd had a nice night together after coming back to his place. She wondered if Mika was having a good time with Ted. She got to the kitchen and took out some cookies and milk. She sat down at the bar. She and John had talked about her being on the road with him while she was planning the wedding with Mika. It was a very appealing offer and she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Matt would be there and she didn't want to see him.

"Here you are." John said walking in the kitchen. He sat down across from her and took a cookie from her plate. "I didn't realize you were a cookies and milk type of girl."

"I love them. And I usually eat them when I have a lot on my mind." She replied as she dunked the cookie in milk.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I was just thinking about our talk earlier. About me coming on the road with you while planning the wedding. I know I will be there anyway because of the wedding."

"Do you not want to travel with me?"

"No, it's not that." She sighed. "It's just I'm worried because my ex is a wrestler and I know he has been overseas a good bit but I just have a feeling that he will be there."

John got up off the stool and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again. If I see this Matt guy and he bothers you, he will regret it. You trust me right?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Good, then we are all set." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, does that help?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good. Now leave the cookies and I will show you a way to get your mind off everything." He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

"You do?" He asked. She smiled at him and dunked his head under water. He resurfaced and swam over to her trapping her between his body and the wall. She laughed as he wiped away some of the water beading down his face. He smiled at her, her laughter becoming infectious. "That was a mean trick."

"Almost as mean as pushing a poor, unsuspecting girl into the pool?" He smiled at her.

"Almost." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and his hand tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss. He worked her night gown up her body and threw it on the side of the pool with a plop. He ran his fingers gently over her shoulders and let his lips follow the path. She closed her eyes, her hand resting on the back of his neck and moaned softly. "Just tell me Mika. Tell me you want me as much as I want you right now. Please?" He whispered as his lips again found their way back up to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body as close to his as she could and nodded.

"I want you." She whispered. He smiled and covered her lips with his. He scooped her up and pulled them on to the surface of the side of the pool, never breaking the kiss. He pulled back to look at her and smiled. "You were right."

"About?"

"I definitely knew it when you kissed me."

He smiled and moved them to a lounge chair nearby. He gently laid her back without breaking the kiss. He covered her with body and slowly entered her. They made love very passionately. More than either of them realized it would be. After wards, they laid there on the lounge quietly in each other's arms. Mika smiled that she let her guard down long with him.

The next morning, Allie woke up before John and headed downstairs to make him breakfast. They had two more days there before John headed back on the road and Allie was going with him. She had some wedding things to talk over with Melina and she knew she would be meeting up with Mika too.

She looked up when John came into the room. She smiled and he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"That smells good." He said kissing the back of her neck.

"Thanks. Why don't you go sit down at the table and it'll be ready in a few minutes?" He kissed her and nodded.

Mika woke up and smiled up at Teddy as she raised her head from his chest. His arms tightened around her and she moaned softly.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

"Morning." She said.

"Was it just my imagination or did you agree to give this a try for real?" He said as he kissed her head.

"No, you weren't imagining it. I want to try this for real." He smiled and moved so he was on top of her. She laughed a little.

"Good answer." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Allie sat with her laptop on the plane and did some research. They were on their way to the next city. They had to do the dress fitting and tuxedo fitting. Decide on the cake and food. There was a lot to do. She and Mika had texted but not really talked since it was the holidays. They had a show in Las Vegas and then they were going to Los Angeles for New Years.

"You look very busy." John said as they sat there.

"I am busy. There is so much to coordinate."

"I bet there is." He leaned over and kissed her. "This is going to be an amazing wedding."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She said as she picked up her phone. "I have to talk to Mika. But afterwards, maybe we could cuddle up and watch a movie?"

"There's nothing in the world I would like more." He said as he kissed her. Mika groaned as her phone rang and she pulled away from Ted and answered her phone breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Allie asked with a little laughter in her voice.

"Maybe. But what's up?" Mika asked her.

"I just wanted to touch base. We have a wedding coming up."

"I'm on top of it."

"Great. So I will see you in Las Vegas and then in L.A."

"Yep and we will go over some arrangements."

"Alright. Now go get back on top of Teddy where you were and I'll see you in a few days." Allie laughed.

"Bye Al." Mika said as she hung up the phone. Ted smiled and kissed her. "Allie says hi." He smiled and they started to make love again.

John looked at Allie once she was off the phone. "Everything good?"

"Yep. She and Ted are getting closer. So that's good." She smiled. "Now, I think it's time for that movie."

He smiled as she put away her laptop and snuggled close to him as the movie started. He was finding himself falling more for her each day and after hearing about her ex, he was more determined than ever to make sure no one hurt her again.

She smiled up at him as he pulled her against his chest and kissed her on the head. She felt more comfortable than she had in a long time with a man. John had broken down her walls and made all of her insecurities disappear. And for the first time in a long time, she felt like she could breathe again.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

John and Allie stood in the airport waiting for Mika and Ted to arrive. Mika had sent Allie a text telling her that the plane would be there around 2:30. Allie smiled when she saw the two of them come into view. Something was definitely different about the two of them and she knew she'd have to get Mika alone and talk to her about it. She smiled when Ted leaned in and kissed Mika on the lips and raised an eyebrow then Mika put her hands on his sides and pulled him closer to deepen it.

"Well, looks like Teddy's gotten back into the swing of this whole dating thing huh?" John whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded as they walked to them. "I see someone had a great trip."

"We did." Mika replied. "It was wonderful."

"Good. You can tell me all about it on the way." Allie grabbed her friend's arm and they walked in front of the guys. Ted and John laughed as they headed out of the airport.

They arrived at the arena and the guys headed to their locker rooms while Allie and Mika headed to talk to Melina about some things.

"So, what happen with you and Ted?" Allie asked as they sat in the room waiting for Melina.

"We had sex and decided to try our relationship for real."

"What do you mean for real?"

Mika smiled. "Well before the trip, we weren't really together. We were just pretending to get you guys off our backs. But while visiting Ted's parents, things became real for us and we are going to try for something."

"I can't believe you pretended." Allie smiled. "But I'm glad you guys are together now for real."

"Thanks." Mika smiled before looking at Allie. "Something is different about you also. What happened?"

Allie blushed a little bit. "We were in Boston and it just happened. But it was amazing."

"I'm so happy you didn't let what that little creep did to you affect you anymore." Mika said.

"And I'm glad you got back on the horse." Allie said smiling. Mika laughed as Melina came through the door.

"Girls, how was your Christmas?" Melina said.

"It was great." Allie replied first.

"I second that." Mika added. "Now, we have wedding plans to go over."

"I wanted to talk about going bridal shopping and tuxedo shopping." Melina said. "I was thinking we could do that here or in L.A."

"We could do both. Just to get an idea of what you wanted." Allie suggested.

"That sounds fantastic. I'll see if Johnny can round up the boys and you guys can tell me all about your Christmas."

Melina dialed John's number and he said all the guys were good to go to the tuxedo shop to look around. Allie and Mika decided she would go to the tuxedo shop while Mika went to the bridal shop. They would then send pictures back over their phones.

Ted smiled as he sat in John's hotel room. He couldn't believe how well Mika fit in with his family. How well she fit into his life. How she was slowly starting to win his heart. He looked up when John threw a pillow at him.

"Dude, where is your head? You've been in the clouds all day." Cody said laughing.

"Oh he's thinking about a certain brunette wedding planner and the wild Christmas sex they had back home." John said smiling.

"Oh really? And how was your flight to Canada to kidnap Allie away and take her home to Boston?"

"It was great." John smiled.

"Really? Then I'm guessing you and she had yourself some Christmas sex."

"Yeah we did." John smiled. "I really like her. More than I thought I would."

"Gentlemen, it's time to go tuxedo shopping." JoMo said walking in with the other guys in the wedding party. "We are going to look at some tuxedos here and then back in the L.A."

"Where's Evan?" Cody asked.

"He said he'd meet us there." JoMo said. "Now, let's go." They all gathered up and broke off taking two cars to the shop. John, JoMo, Teddy and Cody were in one. "Now...how was Christmas?"

"Mine was good." Cody said. "Although apparently not as good as Cena and Teddy's was." JoMo raised his eyebrows and looked at the two in the rearview mirror.

"Really?" He smiled. "And how was your Christmas guys?"

"They were great." John said. "I enjoyed spending the time with Allie."

"Ted, did you enjoy your time with Mika?"

"I did."

"Do we have two new couples?"

John and Ted smiled. "Yeah I think we do."

JoMo smiled as he pulled into the tuxedo shop. He was happy for his friends.

They arrived at the shop and saw Allie waiting. John couldn't help the smile as he saw her and he laughed at the blush that crept across her face. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, ignoring the collective aww that came from his friends.

"Grow up guys." He said with a smile.

Allie blushed a little bit. She knew she had to focus on the job. "Alright, this is the tuxedo Melina liked. But she wants to see you in and see the groomsmen in it. Is everyone here?"

"We are missing one but he is on the way." JoMo replied.

"Okay, well why don't the rest of you change?" They nodded and headed to put on the tuxedos.

"This better not turn into an Allie feels up Cena fest either." Ted yelled from the dressing room. John laughed.

"We'd be doing a lot more than feeling each other up." John shot back.

"Boys. Behave yourselves." Allie chastised as she stood there laughing. The door to the shop opened up and the sun from the outside blinded her for a second as the man walked in. But the second his face came into focus, she paled.

"Allie?" She imagined she'd heard him question but then it registered to her than the voice wasn't his. It was John's. She composed herself and turned to face him smiling. He smiled back but noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was afraid. He realized. Afraid of the man who'd walked into the shop and was now standing before them. The man he'd considered a friend. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Allie was standing there looking at her ex boyfriend. The one who'd tortured her. The man look from John to Allie and smiled.

"Hello John."

"Hello Evan."

"I'm going to check with the clerk." Allie said walking away as fast as she could. She got to the counter and stood there trying to calm herself. She was there to do a job but how could she when he was there.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Yes, the guys are trying on the tuxedos. Can you write down what they choose and send it to me?"

"You're not staying?" Allie thought for a minute. This was her job but she knew she couldn't with Matt there.

John looked at Evan after Allie left to talk to the clerk. "You sorry piece of shit." John said as he walked toward him. Teddy, Cody and Kofi had come out of the dressing room and stepped in between them.

"John, what's going on?" Ted asked him.

"This piece of shit is what's wrong. He shouldn't be in the wedding or anywhere near Allie."

"John, what are you talking about?" JoMo asked.

"Ask him what he did to her. " The guys looked at Evan.

"What exactly did you do?" JoMo asked. As he looked at Evan.

"What exactly did she tell you Cena?" Evan asked.

"Everything. How you forced her to have sex with you. How you made her have sex with your friends. How you called her a whore. How you put your fucking hands on her." Everyone turned to look at Evan.

"That whiny little bitch." Evan murmured.

"Don't you ever. And I mean EVER talk about her like that again." John said.

"Yeah alright, I had to show her who was in charge. I had to show her who she belonged to."

"She doesn't belong to anyone. She's a person." Ted said. "How'd she finally get rid of your sorry ass?"

"Mika. She packed up Allie's stuff and told this asshole that if ever came near her again, she'd kill him." John said. Ted smiled. "And you know something, if you ever come near her again, you won't have to worry about Mika."

"I think under the circumstances, you shouldn't be in the wedding." JoMo said to him. "And we agree with John, stay away from Allie."

"Whatever." Evan said walking away. He smirked when he saw Allie nearby. He walked over to her. "This isn't over." He whispered as he grabbed her arm. He felt someone pulling him away and looked into the face of John.

"I told you to stay away from her. I will kill you if you come near her. Now, go." He said tossing him to Cody and Ted who threw him out of the shop.

"You won't have to worry about him. We'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Allie smiled faintly and nodded.

"Did you want to continue with the tuxedo shopping?" JoMo asked her. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah we can continue." She took pictures of them in their tuxes and text them to Mika with a note about running into Matt. She said she'd explain later. Mika opened the text and read it to herself.

"Oh holy hell. Not that douche bag again." She said to herself as she saved the picture to show Melina and deleted the message. She looked up as Melina walked out of the dressing room. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Melina smiled. "Did you get pictures of the tuxes?"

"Yes. Allie sent me these." She showed her the tuxes.

"I love them. Definitely the ones. We don't even need to look in L.A for tuxes."

"Alright. I will text Allie back and tell her." Mika smiled. This was going to be a beautiful wedding. She just worried about Allie now that she had a run in with Matt.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Mika sat in her room later that day looking over the decisions Melina had made for the wedding. She'd made some really beautiful choices. She sighed and got up as there came a knock on the door. She smiled when she saw it was Ted.

"Hey." He said kissing her hello and walking in.

"Hey." She smiled. "So, I heard it was an exciting tuxedo fitting."

"You can say that." He replied as he sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry for what Evan did to Allie."

"Not your fault. He was a jerk and she deserved better. And now she has that." She said sitting by him. "I just hope Matt stays away."

"Well all of the guys are determined to make sure he stays away from her and you know John would never let anyone hurt her."

"I know that." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Word is you threatened to kill him." She looked up and nodded. "Remind me never to piss you off." She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her. "Can you take a break from work?"

"What did you have in mind Mr. DiBiase?"

"I was thinking we could hang out, order some room service and make good use of that hot tub in the corner."

"How do you know Allie won't be back?"

"Because she traded with me and she's now rooming with John. So you're all mine."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. She was shocked that Allie didn't tell her.

Allie walked into the room she was sharing with John and placed her bags down. She was happy that Ted switched with her. She decided to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath after the long day. The show wasn't until the next day. She got out her things and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and got everything ready. She jumped when she felt someone come up behind her.

"John, you scared me to death." She said turning to him.

"Sorry, I just saw you in here and couldn't resist." He smiled. "And I wanted to pamper you after the day."

"That sounds wonderful. How about you join me in the bath and then we order some room service and relax."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love that idea."

He quickly disrobed and climbed in the tub with her. She smiled as she leaned back against his chest as he held her.

"Remind me to thank Teddy for this." She said. John smiled as he grabbed the loofa on the side of the tub and ran it down her arms.

"Oh, I think Mika's thanking him enough for everyone." Allie laughed. She knew it was true.

Mika lay in Ted's arm after they had made love. "Wow that was amazing."

"It was that." He smiled at her. "I'm glad we decided to try this for real."

"Me too."

"So, how did things go at the bridal shop?"

"Great. She's made some beautiful choices. But I thought the point here was to distract me from work." Mika said. Ted smiled and kissed her again.

"We have all night. And I wanna see what you've come up with."

"You're taking an interest in my work?" Mika asked.

"Does that shock you?"

"No one ever has before."

"I'm not like anyone you've ever dated before. Now show me. Please?"

"Alright." She smiled and got up. She picked up the book and brought it over for him to look at.

"This is going to be amazing." He said as he looked through it. "You really are great at this."

"Thank you." She smiled. "But I have a great partner. Allie and I are a team and that shows in our work."

"It certainly does." She smiled. "So have you ever given any thought to what you want for your own wedding?" She looked at him.

"Awfully quick to propose don't you think?" she said laughing. He laughed too.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I've never really given it much thought. Well, not for a while anyway. After the last relationship fell apart, I just pushed it to the back of my mind."

"Seriously though, if you could have it any way you wanted, what would it be like?"

"The wedding wouldn't matter so much as the man I was marrying. I'd have to know without a doubt that he loved me and that I loved him. That's the most important thing."

Ted smiled when she said that. He knew it was too soon to propose but he definitely thought of her as someone he could marry.

After their bath, John and Allie got comfortable in the bed and ordered room service. "Are you okay after what happened today with him?" John asked her as they laid there.

"I am." She said softly. "I just didn't know he worked with you."

"Al, I promise he won't hurt you again. I'm going to make sure of it. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you"

"What?"

"I just know him. He won't give up."

"He can try all he wants. I won't let him hurt you." She smiled and kissed him. "What did you want to do the rest of the night?"

"I just want to lay here with you. That's all I want."

Mika answered the door and smiled as the room service was delivered. Ted came out of the bathroom slipping his shirt on and smiled at her as she stood there in another one of his t shirts. Her hair was still wet from the shower they'd just taken. She looked back and smiled at him as he looked at her and she tipped the waiter and he left. "Keep staring, I might do a trick." She said. He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Really?" he said with raised eyebrows. He leaned down and kissed her. "And what type of trick might that be?'

"I think you will just have to wait after dinner and find out." She kissed him and walked over to where the room service was set up. He smiled as he followed her.

"We could always skip dinner."

"Patience is a virtue." Mika said giggling as he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Yes, but it's one I don't possess."

Meanwhile, Evan paced his room growing more and more annoyed. Who did that little bitch think she was? She'd waltzed right in and turned his friends against him. He'd have to get her back. But in order to do that, he'd have to neutralize her guard dog. Rumor had it, she was dating DiBiase. And if he could cause drama there, Mika would be too preoccupied to worry about Allie. He smiled. He could be patient when it came to Allie. His main goal at the moment was to break up Ted and Mika.

PLease Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone gathered in LA at John and Melina's a few days later for their New Year's Eve party. Allie stayed pretty close to John or one of his friends and was having the time of her life. Mika and Ted stayed pretty much cuddled in a corner "talking quietly".

"Are you okay?" John asked Allie as they stood on the balcony.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Good. So, you know what they say about New Year's."

"What?"

"That whatever you do on New Year's you do all year and whoever you ring in the New Year with you will spend the whole year with them."

"Really?" Allie said and John nodded. "Then it looks like Mika and Teddy are going to be sucking face all year long."

"And what about us? What is our New Year's like?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope this. Just you and me together."

"Now that is a New Year's I'm going to love." He smiled before kissing her.

Mika looked over at them and smiled. "How sweet are they?"

"It's sickening." He laughed.

"And I'm sure people have said the same thing about us all night." Mika laughed.

"Let them talk. They'd rather see this side of me than the other one." He said kissing her.

"Mika, I almost didn't recognize you. You have a DiBiase on your face." Cody said as he walked up. Mika laughed as she broke the kiss with Teddy and turned to him.

"Happy New Year Codes."

"Happy New Year." Cody replied back. "So, everything seems calm here. No wanted person causing trouble."

"I think he knows John is guarding Allie." Mika replied. "Which is good."

"So, how are things going with you two?"

"They're going." Ted replied.

"And what are we talking about over here?" Allie asked as she and John walked up. "I see Mika and Ted finally came up for air."

"Just how Dashing I am." Cody said causing everyone to laugh.

"Right!" Teddy said. "You guys having fun?"

"Not as much as you." John said handing him a napkin. "That color doesn't really suit you."

Ted smiled as he wiped it off. "So, this is quite a party huh?"

"Yeah it is." Allie smiled. "Can I steal my friend for a minute?"

"Yeah just not for too long." Ted said with a smiled.

"Be careful. You never know might be lurking." John said to them.

"Don't worry, John. He knows not to mess with me." Mika smiled as Allie pulled her away. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you're going home this week or staying on the road. And how serious are you and Ted?"

"Why Allie? You plan on taking Johnny Boy back to my place?" Mika asked.

"I just wanted to know. And you didn't answer the second part of the question."

"I'm going home for a day or two. And I don't know how serious we are. I mean, I like him. I really, really like him. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with John."

"That's wonderful." Mika smiled and hugged her friend.

"So, you think it can happen fast?"

"I do especially for you. I know after him, you were very hurt and closed off from love. But John changed that and I think it was just supposed to happen. John was meant to be the one."

"Thanks." She smiled. "John wants me to go on the road with him."

"I think you should. He will protect you from him. And it would give you guys more time together."

"Yeah. So what about you and Teddy?"

"What about me and Teddy?"

"If he asked you to go on the road with him, would you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I really do like him and I want to see where this goes."

"That's great."

Mika smiled as the guys walked over. "Are you ladies done with the girl talk?" Ted asked.

"We are. So come and dance with me." Mika said taking his hand and pulling him away.

Allie smiled as she did. She felt John's arm around her waist. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"I just told her about me coming on the road with you."

He smiled and kissed her. "So, you're coming?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled back.

"Good." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Ted smiled as he stood over in the corner talking to Cody. He seemed to always be smiling these days. A fact that wasn't lost on his friends. Cody smiled as he walked up to him.

"So things are good with you and Mika?"

"Things are great. She's a really great girl." He said smiling.

"And what exactly did she do to put that permanent smile on your face?"

"Now, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell but…." Ted trailed off smiling.

"Well, whatever she's doing….and I have my suspicions as to what that is….she's a keeper. She's brought you back." Cody said. Ted smiled. He looked over and smiled in Mika's direction as she stood talking with Melina, Layla and JoMo.

"So, we have so much to do for the wedding. Are you going to get another groomsmen to replace the other one?"

"Yes. I asked Alex to be in it instead."

"Great. I'm going home for a few days to get some things in order. Allie is going on the road so anything questions or anything, you can ask her."

"Sounds great. This is going to be a great wedding" Melina smiled.

"Yes it is. You're one of the easiest brides I've ever worked with. And it's easy to see how in love you guys are." Mika said.

"And it's easy to see the change you've made in Ted." JoMo added. Mika smiled again. "Why Ms. Pierce, are you blushing?" She laughed.

"Teddy's a really great guy."

"He is. And we're all happy for you. Maybe you'll be the one hearing wedding bells soon."

"I don't know about that. I think Cena and Allie will probably be next. Or Ms. Layla and Mr. Runnels." Mika said catching Layla's attention.

"What?" Layla asked shocked.

"It's easy to see how much you guys love each other."

Layla smiled and looked over at Cody. "I do hope he asks."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. He loves you." Mika said. She looked up as the door opened and Matt walked in. "Excuse me, I have something to take care of." She said as she briskly walked toward his direction. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was invited months ago." He said with a smirk.

"Well, that invite as been withdrawn. I suggest you leave."

"Look, you can't tell me what to do. I was invited and these are my friends. If you don't like, why don't you leave."

"Right, your friends. Because you've been completely honest with them about what an utter douche bag you can be? I know what you're thinking, Evan or Matt or what the fuck ever you're calling yourself these days...you're thinking you can get to Allie and make her the same girl she was when she was with you. But she's over you and all the shit you put her through. She's moved on to bigger and better things. And if you don't want me to make good on my threat of killing your sorry ass, you'll stay away from her." Mika turned to walk away but he grabbed her elbow.

"She maybe with Cena now...but she'll be mine again. And you better enjoy your time with DiBiase while you can. You forget Mika, I know your track record too and sooner or later, he'll get bored with you."

"I suggest you let her go and leave Evan." Ted said walking up with John and the others. Mika looked passed John and saw that Allie was with Stephen.

"I was invited Ted."

"Well you should have uninvited yourself." JoMo said. "We sent you that invite before we knew all the sick things you did."

"Leave Evan or I will throw you out." John said to him.

"Enjoy her now Cena because she is a good lay but a whore always goes back to the person who made them that. She will come back to me and learn where her place is all over again."

John stood there for a moment before he balled up his fist and punched Evan in the face. Evan still had a hold on Mika's elbow and his fingers dug into her skin as he fell. Ted gently pulled her over to the side and checked out her arm as John and the others threw Evan out.

"Are you alright?" Ted asked her as he examined the bruises that had already started to form on her elbow. She nodded and Allie and John walked up to her.

"Mika, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Take Allie back to the hotel and keep her safe while she's on the road with you."

"Let's get some ice on that elbow." Ted said. Ted led Mika away.

John looked at Allie. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and took his hand as they headed out. He could feel her shaking with fear and pulled her to him. "I promise I will not let him hurt her. I'm going to try to keep him away from you."

"I'm sorry about this. All of it. I feel that it's my fault." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"None of this is your fault. He is the one who is at fault. He will regret it if he comes near you." He kissed her and opened the car door. They were soon on their way to the hotel.

John couldn't believe the nerve of Evan. Allie would never go back to him and he would never hurt her again.

Mika looked down at her lap as she sat on the counter of Melina and JoMo's kitchen. She'd tried not to let his words get to her but they'd gotten under her skin at least a little. That's exactly what it seemed had happened in her past relationships. They'd grown stale, stagnant and boring. And her boyfriends would find other ways to occupy their time. She'd find out and that'd be the end of it. Another broken relationship. Another regret for the books. She looked up at Ted as he brought the ice pack over and forced a smile onto her face. He could read in her expression that something was off. Her great mood from earlier had been shattered and doubt had crept up in its place.

He lifted her head, a small, sad smile gracing her lips and hopped up on the counter beside her. "What'd he say to you?"

"He told me to enjoy my time with you while I could. That you'd be like all the rest and you'd get bored with me. And he's right. You will. They always do." Ted hopped off the counter and stood between her legs in front of her.

"He's an asshole who has no idea how to treat a lady. I won't get bored with you. You're not like anyone I've ever met. And I love that about you. I love a lot of things about you." She looked at him for a minute.

"I guess what I'm saying is that...I love you." He said as he smiled at her. "I like the way that sounds. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips.

"I love you too." She said as he pulled away. He smiled again and picked her up off the counter and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled a little and he carried her out into the living room.

"We're heading back to the hotel. See you guys tomorrow." Everybody waved goodbye as they walked out the door and Cody smiled as he sat there with Layla in his arms.

"It's good to see Teddy so happy." She said. He smiled.

"I think our friend is in love."

Please reivew


	14. Chapter 14

Mika stood in her office a few days later going over the fabric samples she'd received in the mail. "This is not what we ordered, Frederico. I've been doing business there for a long time and this isn't the first screw up in the last three months."

"I understand Mika. My apologies and I will rush you the fabric you ordered, no charge."

"Thank you." She said. She hung up the office line just as her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Allie. "How are things?"

"Good. John's protecting me. How are things there?"

"Chaotic. But nothing I can't handle."

"Glad to hear it. Oh, I sent you something. Should be waiting at your place when you get home. You did say you were knocking off early today right?"

"Yeah I am. I'm getting ready to walk out the door."

"Great. Hope you enjoy it and I will see you in a few days right?"

"See you in a few and you stay close to John."

"Always." Allie laughed as she hung up.

Mika grabbed her things and walked out the door to head home. She just wanted to slip into a nice tub of hot water and relax.

Teddy smiled as he looked around the house, the kitchen table full of shopping bags. He'd made sure to send Allie a message when he'd landed and thanked her for giving him the key to Mika's place. He picked up his phone as it rang and smiled when he saw it was Allie.

"Hey, she's on her way home. She should be there in an hour."

"You're the best Al, thanks." He said as he hung up. He started to make dinner for her. He wanted her to be surprised and for it to be romantic.

Mika arrived at her place and headed in. She was shocked to see lights on. She didn't think she had left them on. She walked in and smelled a wonderful smell from the kitchen. She slowly made her way there and was shocked to see Ted in her kitchen cooking or warming up something.

"I thought you didn't cook?" She asked walking in. He smiled at her.

"I can't. But I stopped by your favorite restaurant and I got your favorites. And I have a couple of days off." He said as he walked over and kissed her. She smiled. "So let's eat before this gets cold and then we can go to bed." She raised her eyebrows a little at him. 'Because I'm tired from my flight."

She smiled. "Right."

Allie sat in the locker room waiting on John to get back. He had to take care of something and then they were heading back to the hotel. She looked over at Cody, who John had talked into babysitting her. She had stayed away from Matt as best she could. John and the others always made sure she had someone with her at all times. She looked up as the door opened and Stephen walked in.

"Allie, I found this letter outside for you." He said holding it up.

"Do you know who it from?" She asked.

"I didn't see who left it. Do you want me to open it?"

"Can you?"

"Sure." He opened the letter and read it to himself first. "I think I should show it to John."

"Why?" She walked over to him. "What does it say?" He sighed and handed her the note. "You can't be protected forever. Remember the last time you tried to get away from me." She took the picture out of the envelope. It was one that he had taken after he beat her pretty bad because she wouldn't do something. It was one of the times he wouldn't take her to the hospital. "Oh my god."

"Don't worry, he won't get a chance." Stephen said as the door opened. John looked at Allie and then at Stephen.

"What's going on?"

"I found this outside the door." He handed the note and picture to John.

John's face turned to stone and he looked at them. "Can you guys stay with Allie? I'll be right back."

Allie put her hand on his arm. "Please don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

He kissed her and pulled away. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He walked down the hallway and walked into the general locker room. Matt looked up at him and smirked. The smirk quickly faded when John walked in and turned him around so they were standing face to face. "You like trying to intimidate my girlfriend?"

"Just trying to remind her of her place." Matt said. John smirked and then grabbed Matt forcing back against the lockers.

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear….if you ever come near her again, I will kill you." John said. "You won't have to worry about Mika or any of the rest of the guys. And you won't see me coming." He said as he gave him a little shove. He turned to walk away.

"You can't always be with her Cena. And make no mistake about it; her and that other little bitch will get what's coming to them."

John didn't waste time in shoving him against the lockers and placing his arm at his throat. "DO YOU THINK I'M KIDDING? YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU PAINFULLY. Allie doesn't want you and you will never hurt her again." He rammed his head back against the lockers. "DON'T FORGET WHAT I SAID. I WILL KILL YOU AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME OR FIND YOUR BODY. STAY AWAY FROM ALLIE AND MIKA."

John gave him one last shove and then headed out. The nerve of that guy to threaten and intimate her.

Mika smiled as she lay in bed with Teddy after they'd made love. "God, that was amazing." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"I try." She said causing him to laugh. "So how'd you manage a few days off?"

"I'm charming."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I was deserved a little time off."

"Good because I don't want to let you go anytime soon." She smiled and kissed him. "I should have known that Allie would help you."

"She did." He smiled.

"She's okay right?"

"She's been a little stressed lately on the road but John is taking care of that. I don't think he really lets her out of his sight for too long. If he has a match or promo, he gets one of the guys to stay with her. She goes with him to all his signing." He said as he ran his hand over her cheek and took in her worried expressions. "Hey, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to her. I promise you that."

She nodded and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. She was so worried for Allie. Matt was dangerous and he knew exactly how to make Allie doubt herself. She turned her attention to Ted as they made love again. Allie was safe with John and for now she just wanted to be in this moment with Ted.

Ted sighed as there was a knock on the door. He slipped on his jeans and kissed Mika's head as she slept. He answered the door and signed for the package. He tipped the guy and walked back into the room. He wondered what the package was. He sat it down on the table intending to wait until Mika was awake but he decided to go ahead and open it. He pulled the packing tape off and opened the box. He carefully looked inside.

"What the fuck?" He said as he pulled out the pictures from the box. They were of Allie in various states of distress. He looked up when he heard Mika walk into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said trying to hide the pictures from her.

"What are those?" She asked as she walked over and grabbed one. "What is this?"

"I honestly don't know." Ted replied. "This package came and I decided to open it. I found these inside. I didn't want to show them to you."

"That sick mother fucker." She said. Ted pulled a note out of the bottom of the box. He read it and anger flared in his blue eyes. "Why would he..." she looked up at him."Teddy?" He looked at her, the paper in his hand crumbled and his eyes softened instantly.

"What does that note say?" She asked trying to get from him.

"I really don't think you should read it."

"I don't care." She grabbed it and read it.

"Don't worry." He said hugging her. "We will deal with him."

She nodded but could fill the tears. Matt had done so much more to Allie than she realized. But it made her more determined to stop him and make him pay.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Ted looked at Mika a little while later and sighed to himself. It had taken nearly an hour before she stopped shaking and another hour of convincing before she finally abandoned the idea of flying to the next city right then. He'd told her they'd go in a few days and that seemed to calm her. He was still trying to piece this together himself. He never knew Matt could be like this. He always thought of him as a great guy and now he was realizing that he didn't really know him at all. Who would do the things he had done to Allie. She was a great, sweet girl who didn't deserve what Matt had done. Ted couldn't help but wonder what made Matt do those things. He looked at the note and sighed. All this happened on your watch. Don't forget that.

"I think we should call John and let me know." Ted said to her. "He is protecting Allie along with the others. They should know that Matt is making contact with you."

Mika remained silent. She couldn't get over the photos. She had known most of what Matt had done but it was obvious that she didn't know it all. Ted stepped out onto the porch and called John explaining everything to him. When he got back inside, Mika was sitting on the couch, tears in her eyes.

"Mika….." she looked at him. "Babe, this wasn't your fault."

"I should have tried to help her sooner. I should have fought harder with her to get her away from him." Ted put his arms around her.

"You haven't done anything but be a friend to her. Don't feel bad about this." He just held her as she cried.

John hung up the phone and looked at Allie who was sleeping. He told Ted he wanted to see those pictures when he got back on the road. Everything John was finding out about Matt and his relationship with Allie was causing John to want to kill Matt. He took advantage of her and did horrible things. But John vowed he wouldn't get a chance to do them again. If he had to kill him to keep her safe, he would. He just hoped that Matt would realize he would never get a chance to get her alone.

Ted and Mika sat on the couch, her head resting on his chest. She hadn't said anything in a while and he was beginning to wonder if she would.

"He's right." Mika said softly.

"What?"

"You'll get bored with me. They always have before. And it's because I'm so focused on Allie. I'm trying so hard to protect her." She looked at him. "But I couldn't could I? He still did all this shit to her."

"Hey, what happened was not your fault. Matt obviously had a hold over Allie but you helped her break that. "He kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you and nothing could change that. I don't think life with you could ever be boring."

She couldn't stop the smile that came across her face. "I love you too."

"Good, now let's not worry about Matt and what he's trying to do. Let's focus on us and how we've got these few days together and hopefully, I can convince you to come on the road with me." She nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

Matt sat in his hotel room thinking about his next move. He had placed doubt in Mika's mind about Ted and made sure she would feel guilty about what he did to Allie. Once Mika was out of the way, then he would have to get pass John and the others. He just had to wait for the right time. John would have matches and odds were good, Matt could get pass whoever John had watching Allie. He smiled to himself. He just had to bide his time. He looked up as his accomplice came into the room and he smiled. "You know what you have to do?"

"Don't worry. I've got it all under control. When they come back on the road, I'll make myself as close to Ted as possible. And when the time is right, she'll see you were right all along. That he's moved on to something better." Said the woman. Matt smiled and walked over to her kissing her. "It's such an evil plan. I'm so glad you're on my side." He smiled.

"Do a good job of seducing Ted and when it's all said and done and I have Allie back, we can torment her together. And make your ex husband's life a living hell in the process...Mrs. Cena."

Liz smiled at him. She wanted John to pay for filing for divorce. Yes, after the initial shock, she agreed to the divorce and made him think she was okay with things. But that was the farther from the truth and when Matt came to her after he found out about Allie and John, she couldn't resist the chance to make him pay. His new little tart would get what she deserved and John would have to live with the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't save her and her death would be on him. The guilt would be the best kind of revenge.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Allie and John stood at the airport waiting on Mika and Ted to come into sight. John hadn't told Allie about the package Mika had received. He didn't want to stress her out anymore.

"I'm so ready to see Mika." Allie said as they waited.

"I'm sure she is ready to see you too." He smiled.

"Is everything okay? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine and everything will be fine."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him.

"God, get a room." Mika said walking up with Ted.

"We will later." Allie smiled as she hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well, Teddy is really good at convincing people to do things." Mika said smiling. "By the way...Carrie so deserves a raise."

"I'm sure she does. She has been working so hard in my place." Allie smiled.

"That she has. Now let's get out of this airport." Mika said with a smile.

The four of them headed out. They stopped at a restaurant nearby to eat before heading to the arena.

Matt and Liz sat in the private box of the arena going over their next part of the plan. "So what are you supposed to do?"

"I'm supposed to make sure Ted sees me at the club and I'm supposed to make sure Mika sees me talking to him. You know...I'm looking forward to this. I've wanted him for a little while now."

Matt laughed. "Always after the next rich man huh?"

"You know I was never meant to be middle class or poor. I thought I was set when I married John but then he decided to divorce me and I'm not happy with the settlement he gave me but I knew it was better to sign it. Now I'm looking to my next man and making John pay."

"You know...I could be your new man when this is said and done."

"Let's see how good Teddy is in the sack and I'll get back to you." She smiled.

Everyone arrived at the arena and headed to John's locker room. The guys started getting ready for the show while the girls talked.

"So, things seem to be progressing with you and Ted." Allie said as they sat there going over some notes.

"They are. I like him." she smiled.

"That's great. You deserve some happiness."

"Thanks." She said. "So, things with John seemed to be progressing too."

"Yeah, they are. I really love him, Mika and I couldn't imagine being without him but I still have this fear. This fear that everything will fall apart."

"John loves you, you can tell that. As long as you guys are truthful with each other, nothing can tear you apart."

"Teddy did tell you at the New Year's Eve party that he loved you. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah." Mika said.

"And I meant it. I do love you." Ted said as he and John walked up. Mika smiled at him. "How about we go hang out and then you guys can meet with Melina and JoMo about the wedding later?" Mika smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." Allie replied. "Melina has made some decisions and changed some things too."

"Do I want to know what?" Mika asked.

"Just colors and the theme. She wants more old Hollywood."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go over some prelims and then we can have some things to show her."

"Great. How about I email you some stuff in a little bit?" Allie asked. Mika nodded and smiled. "Well work on what I send you during the show."

"Okay. See you later." Mika said as she and Ted headed out to Ted's locker room.

John looked at Allie. "Well, we have a little bit before my match, what do you say we just spend the time together and forget everything going on?"

"That sounds great and maybe you can tell me what the three of you are keeping from me."

"What would make you think we're keeping something from you?"

"I got Mika's standard pep talk for one. And you've been hovering since yesterday. More so than usual. So spill your guts."

John sighed and sat down on the sofa in the room. "I didn't want to tell you this."

She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Just tell me. I don't want us to have secrets."

"Matt sent Mika some photos of you during your relationship with him and they weren't nice pictures. He also sent her a note telling it happened on her watch."

She sat there. She knew exactly what photos they were. "Did you see them?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I know what photos and I'm sorry anyone of you had to see them. God, I'm so stupid." She said as she got up.

"Allie." John said walking over to where she was. "What Matt did is all on him. You did nothing wrong except trust and love the wrong person. He is the horrible one and I promise you I'm going to make him pay for everything and make sure he never hurts you again." Allie smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you had to live through what that asshole put you through."

He pulled her into a hug and she held him tightly. She knew Matt was up to something but she had no idea what. He had a plan and she was afraid for all of them as to what that might be.

"I love you Allie." John said as he hugged her.

"I love you too." She said softly.

Matt walked away from the door seething with anger. He wanted to get her now and make her pay. But he knew he had to pick this time. He had already planned out how he would do it. He was going to make sure no one could stop him. And he was going to be sure to take out both impending threats; John and Mika. His plan to get Mika out of the way was well in play. But he had to think of something to take care of John.

He smiled when he saw Brock Lesner in the hallway. Maybe he could help get John out of the way. It wasn't that he still loved Allie. Because he didn't and he wasn't sure he really even did. It was about control. He would get her back and then he would end her. Both he and Liz had made the decision to kill Allie and make sure no one knew it was them. But both John and Mika would have to live with the fact that they couldn't save her and that was the best revenge.

"Hey Brock, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About?"

"Helping me get revenge on John Cena."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you know Cena is in your way to ever becoming champion. You take him out for a few months and you will easily get the title."

"And what's in it for you?" Brock asked.

"I get back what he stole from me. That's not really important. You take Cena out and you will easily get the title."

Brock thought for a minute. "Alright. Deal. I will put Cena out of commission or just make sure his focus is on me."

"Sounds good." Matt smiled as he walked away. With Cena home injured or focused on Brock, it would leave Allie vulnerable and he would strike. It wouldn't be long now until he had her back and then he would be rid of her forever.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Mika and Allie sat in the locker room and went over the things that Melina had changed. Mika was glad that it wasn't anything too drastic.

"This wedding is going to be beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Allie smiled. "So, John told me about the note and photos."

"I wish he hadn't." Mika said to her.

"It's alright. I'm glad he told. Mika, what happened wasn't your fault or anyone's fault but Matt's. I realize that now." She said to her. "So, let's not dwell on it. Let's just move on with life. You and Ted and me and John. I don't want to let him run my life."

Mika smiled at Allie's new found strength. "Where's this strength coming from?"

"I don't know. From John maybe. I trust him to keep me safe so I know I can move on with my life."

"You are in love." Mika said. Allie laughed.

"Yeah I guess I am. And it seems like you are too." Mika nodded but Allie read more in her expression.

"Are you still thinking about what that asshole said to you at the party?"

"I guess maybe a little."

"Ted has been glued to you since the two of you started dating. And I mean the fake dating. He loves you Miks. Trust in that. And don't make him pay for everyone else's past mistakes. And if he does love you, which he totally does, and you love him, then fight for it. Give it time to grow and get stronger."

"You know, I loved the old Allie but this new one is so much better."

"Thanks." Allie laughed. "I like her too."

John and Ted sat in catering and noticed Matt sitting not that far away at another table. Both were fighting the urge to kill him.

"I wish I could just go over there and punch his face in." John said. Ted nodded.

"He's got balls to send those pictures to Mika." Ted said. "She cried for hours." John smiled.

"You love her...like you really love her." Ted nodded and smiled.

"I never thought it would happen after Kris' betrayal. But Mika is different. She's..." Ted smiled. "I don't know how to describe it." John nodded.

"I feel the same about Allie. After Liz, I didn't think I wanted love. Until I met Allie." John smiled. "She's so unlike everyone. She's so strong. Even if she doesn't always feel like she is."

"She would have to be strong to survive all Matt did." Ted replied. "Mika's strong and loyal. She's so unlike anyone too. I guess we got us two one of kind girls."

"I agree on that." John laughed.

"Who know how to think on their feet and keep us on our toes." Ted nodded. JoMo walked up to the table and sat down. "So Mr. Hennigan, how does it feel to be an almost married man?"

"About as good as it does knowing I'm going to be a father."

"Congrats, man." John said hugging him. "You're going to be a great dad."

"Thanks."

"I second that." Ted said hugging him too. "I'm sure it was a surprise right?"

"Definitely a surprise but a welcomed one. I can't wait for me and Melina to be married and have a family." He smiled. "So, I enough about me. I hear things are going good with our wonderful wedding planners?" He smiled noticing the smiles on his friends' faces. "Why do I have a feeling that the next guy to get married after me is sitting right here at this table?" Ted shrugged.

"I'm sure all Cena has to do is ask Allie."

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves." John laughed. "Not that I don't want to marry her. In fact, I'm certain I do want too. But I don't want to scare her off by moving too fast. I love her and I don't want ruin anything."

"I don't think you can." Ted smiled. "She loves you and I think she would say yes in a minute."

John didn't' say anything as the thought crossed his mind as to what it would be like to ask her to marry him. To build a life with her. "Oh, I know that look. That's the look of a man in love." JoMo said. He looked over at Ted. "And it seems to be contagious."

Allie and Mika headed to catering after looking over the wedding stuff. They smiled when they saw John and Ted talking with JoMo. Allie tensed a little when she saw Matt.

"Don't worry." Mika said to her. "He won't come near you." Allie nodded as they walked over to the guys. Mika smiled when she saw the look on John's face as Allie approached. And then she smiled as she looked over at Ted. He smiled and stood up kissing her.

John kissed Allie as she sat beside him. "Did you girls get done what you needed?"

"We did." She smiled. "What did you guys do while we were discussing wedding stuff?"

"Just guy talk." He smiled.

"Which means we can't know." Mika replied. She smiled at Ted. "I hope you boys were nice."

"Always." He replied.

"And I hear they'll be a new baby soon." She said turning to JoMo. He nodded. "I think that's wonderful."

"Thanks. Melina and I are happy. I hope this doesn't cause wedding plan problems." He said to her.

"Oh, please. We have seen everything there is. No problem is too big for us." Allie said.

"Good to know." He replied.

Matt slipped out and went to meet up with Liz. Everyone would be going out tonight and it was time to put the plan in motion. Liz smiled when he entered the room. "Tonight's the night to put the plan into motion. Stick to him like glue." Liz nodded.

The show went well and everyone soon headed out to the club. Liz walked in and made sure she didn't see John. Once she was sure she didn't, she looked around for Ted. She smiled when she saw him at the bar getting a drink. She walked over and placed her arm around him.

"Hey handsome." Ted shrugged her arm off and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I could have sworn John divorced you."

"Oh he did. And I hear you're single now."

"Sorry to tell you Liz, you heard wrong. I've got a girlfriend."

"Oh you do? That's wonderful. So where is the lucky gal?"

"Waiting on her drink." Ted said as he pushed past her. "I hope I won't see you later."

She watched as he walked away toward the table. She would have to place doubt in Mika's head somehow. But she wasn't sure how she would be able to get Ted into the right position for things.

"Here's your drink." Ted said sitting it in front of Mika.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip. "So, who was the girl at the bar?"

"That would be Liz. John's ex wife."

"Cena's ex wife is hanging around? Oh this can't be good."

"She hit on me."

"That's weird. Not because you're not hot but because it's weird she's here. Especially since she and John are divorced."

"I agree but let's not think about that right now. Let' have a nice time." Ted said trying to get her mind off it.

Liz sighed as she walked over and sat down at a table. This might be harder than she thought. She looked around and saw that John still wasn't there. She scoffed. He better enjoy things now because it wouldn't be long before she and Matt got rid of his little tart and he would be alone and left with the guilt.

She took a sip of her drink and sighed. She had to figure out this Ted situation. And then she had a thought. If she couldn't place doubt in Mika's mind, maybe she could place doubt in Ted's. After all, Kristen had cheated on him too. All she needed now was another accomplice to give the illusion that Mika was cheating. When that happened, Ted would be putty in her hands. Then she could make sure Mika walked in at the right moment and then...when she was distracted...she and Matt could swoop in on Allie. But who could she use as her unwitting pawn. And then he came into view. He seemed her type. Tall. Dark. Handsome. She smiled and downed her drink and walked up to him.

"Hey Drew...can I talk to you for a moment?"

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Drew stood against the wall of the backstage area a few days later and waited for Mika to come out. She had told Ted she'd forgotten something and that she'd catch a ride back to the hotel with Melina who was meeting with Vince to tell him about her pregnancy. She walked out of the locker room and Drew walked toward her and bumped into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"No problem. I probably wasn't watching what I was doing." She replied.

"Can I give you ride to the hotel? I would hate for you to be stranded here."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm getting a ride with Melina."

"Oh, she already left. I saw her." Drew said with a smile within. He had seen Melina and told her that Mika had already left.

"Oh...well yeah okay. I could have sworn we were supposed to ride back together." Mika said. "Thanks Drew." He smiled.

"Anything to help a lovely lady." They headed out to his rental and to the hotel. When they got there, he helped her out of the car. They walked into the hotel and soon were on their way up to their rooms.

"Thanks again for the ride." She said when they got to her and Ted's room.

"Anytime." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Hope to see you again."

She stood there shocked as he walked away. Why would he do that? She opened the door to the room and found Ted standing there.

"What the hell was that with Drew?"

"Nice to see you too. Melina bailed on me at the arena and he gave me a ride back."

"And that warranted a kiss on the cheek?"

"I don't know why he did that. I didn't ask him to." She looked at him. "Ted, I promise I didn't ask him to."

"I know. I just…I'm a little paranoid I guess." He sighed. "My ex cheated on me."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I promise I wouldn't do that. I didn't ask him to kiss my cheek. And I only got a ride with him because there was no one else."

"I know. I'm sorry my jealousy got the better of me." She smiled and kissed him.

Liz had watched Drew drop Mika off and kiss her cheek. She had smile. Things were slowly falling into place. The small seed of doubt was probably planted in Ted's mind. Now all they had to do was kick it up a notch or two next time they went to the club. She walked into Matt's room and smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Our plan is working out beautifully. We should be where we need to be in the next week or two." Matt smiled and kissed her.

"Good. Then Mika will be distracted and we can get to Allie." He smiled at the thought. "I want that bitch to pay for thinking she could leave me and stay alive. I have the perfect way to get rid of her."

Liz smiled. "And I want to make sure John feels the guilt of not being able to save her. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak." She kissed him and they started to be together. Both with revenge on their minds.

Allie laid on the bed watching a movie while John was in the shower. She had looked over the menu revisions that Melina and John wanted and then emailed them to the caterer and then emailed that to Mika and Melina. This wedding was going to be one of the best they'd ever planned. She smiled when John came out of the shower and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What are we watching?"

"Some random movie on Syfy. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay..."

"Marry me."

"That wasn't really a question." She said sitting up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Marry me, please?"

"Are you sure? I mean...we..."

"Spare me the we haven't known each other for that long bullshit. Do you love me?" She nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you believe I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe?" She nodded again.

"Yes, I do."

"Then marry me and we can spend the rest of our lives together. I know this is right Allie. I know we're meant to be together. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children."

She thought for a minute and knew he was right. She felt he was the one too. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He kissed her and smiled. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring but I promise I will get you a beautiful one."

She smiled. "That's okay. I would like us to pick it out together."

"I would like that." He kissed her again. "I love you Allie and I can't wait for us to be married." She smiled and kissed him again. She felt him deepened the kiss and soon their clothes were gone and they making love. She couldn't wait for them to be married. She knew it might have been fast but when you know its right, its' right. She only hoped that Mika would find happiness with Ted.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Mika woke up early the next morning and decided to go for a run before she met with Melina and Allie for breakfast. Allie had some big announcement to make and Melina had to go for a fitting for her wedding dress. But Mika's head wasn't in the wedding today or in Allie's announcement. She couldn't get over Ted's jealousy from the night before. Or Drew's sudden interest in her. It was confusing to say the least. She finished up her run and headed back to the hotel. The run had helped clear her mind but she still found it odd about Drew. She showered and changed and headed down to meet Melina and Allie. She walked into the hotel restaurant and saw them already waiting.

"Well, what's so important?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

"Well, I have some news." Allie said shyly. "John asked me to marry him and I said yes. So, we have another wedding plan." She smiled.

"Congratulations." Melina said hugging Allie. "So, let's see the ring. I know John had to get something beautiful."

"He didn't have one." Allie replied. "He wants us to pick it out together."

"That's sweet." Melina smiled.

"Mika, you're been quiet. What do you think?" Allie asked her friend.

"I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her friend.

"Alright, what's going on? And does this have anything to do with you ditching me at the arena?" Melina asked.

"Me ditching you? You ditched me."

"No, I waited for you and then Drew told me that you had already left. So, I headed back to the hotel."

Mika sat there quietly for a minute. "He told me that you had already left when I came out of the office and he offered me a ride to the hotel."

"That's weird." Allie replied. "Maybe he misunderstood."

"Or maybe he's up to no good." Melina said.

"He kissed me on the cheek and got Teddy good and pissed at me."

"Yeah, definitely up to no good. Now we need to prove it."

"Why would Drew want to cause problems?" Allie asked.

"I don't know but we should find out." Melina said to her. "But let's focus on other things and not let him know we are on to him." Mika and Allie nodded.

"So, it seems we have another wedding plan. Have you and John thought about any details?" Mika asked her friend.

"No, we haven't really talked about anything." Allie laughed. They didn't notice the person nearby listening and she was seething with anger.

Liz quietly made her way out of the restaurant and up to Matt's room. How dare John get engaged to that girl? Matt looked at her when she walked in. "John and that little troll are engaged."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I overheard her telling Melina and Mika that John asked her to marry him." Matt got up and started pacing.

"We have to get our plan going now. I want her dead. It's time for her to know that she made the mistake in leaving me."

"I agree about the plan."

"Good. Then get Drew to make his play for Mika. I will keep Ted busy." She nodded. "Let's see how tough they are once Allie's out of the way and there was nothing they could do to save her." She smiled as she walked out.

John sat in the locker room at the arena with the guys. He couldn't wait to tell them about his engagement.

"So, Cena, you got us here early. What's up?" Ted asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I asked Allie to marry me and she said yes."

"That's awesome man. When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"I didn't know you had picked out a ring and were thinking about." JoMo said.

"I didn't have a ring. It really just came out but I looked at her and I knew she was the one I want forever. So I asked her. We plan on picking out her ring together."

"That's great." Ted smiled. "I don't mean to put a damper on things but you know Matt's going to go ballistic when he hears."

"Yeah I know but I love Allie and I'm not letting anyone ruin it for me or her. That includes Matt. I will always protect Allie."

"Alright. Well, I think we should go find our girls and see where they are. I'm sure Ted is missing Mika."

"Yeah." He said smiling. John looked at JoMo and then back at Teddy.

"What's going on?"

"Drew drove her to the hotel from the arena and then he kissed her on the cheek."

"Alright." John said.

"Why would he do that? Why would he kiss her on the cheek?"

"Because he gave her a ride to the hotel?" JoMo replied.

"But she was supposed to ride with Melina. She said that Melina left without her."

JoMo looked at Ted. "Melina told me she saw Drew who told her that Mika had already left. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. You know miscommunication?"

"Or Drew orchestrated it to try and steal Mika." Ted said.

"You flipped out on her didn't you?" John asked.

"Yes I did." Ted sighed. "I don't think this was a coincidence. "

"Ted, just because Kristen cheated, doesn't mean Mika will?" John said to him. "I don't think she's like that."

"How do you know? I thought Kristen wasn't like that. But then I come home and find her in bed with someone else. How would you both feel if this was Allie or Melina? Would you trust Drew?"

"That's not the question you have to ask. The question is...do you trust Mika?"

Ted thought for a minute. "I do but I just can't shake that I will be hurt again like with Kristen."

"Ted." John said to him. "Mika isn't Kristen. You can't compare one to the other. Just trust that Mika loves you. Now, go by her some flowers and head back to the hotel for a little while. Just make sure you're not late to the show tonight." John said with a smirk.

Ted nodded and headed out. He knew they were right. Mika and Kristen were different people. He quickly made his way to the flower shop.

After Ted left, John and JoMo headed to find Allie and Melina. John wanted him and Allie to go pick out her engagement ring. They found the girls in catering and John dragged Allie away to go ring shopping.

"So, did you have an idea about the ring?" John asked Allie as they looked around the jewelry store.

"No but I know I don't want a marquise cut. I read it's the crown jewel of divorce."

"Okay, we definitely don't want that one." He laughed. They looked around the store for a little bit.

"Oh, I think this one is it." Allie said as she looked at a princess cut engagement ring.

"Can I help you?" The clerk said walking over.

"Yes, can we look at that one?" Allie said pointing to the one she liked. The clerk gave it to her and she tried it. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful."

"It has a three carat center stone. The band has small diamonds in it. It's very classic and beautiful."

John smiled as he watched Allie look at the ring. "Do you like it Allie?"

"I love it. Do you like it?"

"I do." He smiled. He looked at the clerk. "We'll take it."

"Alright." The clerk went to the register and made out the receipt and ran John's credit card. Once everything was done, John walked back over to Allie.

He took the ring from her and got down on one knee. "Allie, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She smiled as he slipped the ring on. He kissed her as everyone in the store clapped. "We should go. We have made a spectacle." She laughed.

He took her hand and they headed to the arena. He wanted to get some training in before the show. He couldn't help but smile as she admired the ring. He couldn't wait for them to be married. "Let's do it now. I don't want to wait one more second to call you my wife."

"You want to get married now?"

"Yes. We're in Las Vegas. Let's do it. Let's go get married."

Allie thought for a minute. "Okay. Let's get married."

He smiled and they headed to the nearest chapel. He knew they could get the license there and then immediately get married.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

John smiled over at Allie as they entered the arena as a married couple. He couldn't believe how impulsive she made him feel but he loved it. He took her hand in his as they walked down the hall. She couldn't believe that they had just gotten married. It was so impulsive and not something she ever saw herself doing but she wanted to be married to him. And a part of her worried something might happen to her with Matt nearby and she didn't want to not be married to John. She didn't doubt that John and the others would protect her but she also knew that Matt could be sneaky and would do whatever he had too.

"So, are we going to tell everyone?" John asked as they walked.

"Yes. I want everyone to know that you're my husband and I'm your wife."

John smiled. "Me too. And I can't wait to get you alone tonight." She blushed a little and he laughed and kissed her on the cheek as Teddy and Mika walked up. Mika looked at Allie and grabbed her left hand before they could say anything.

"Oh My God. You ran off and got married."

"Yes, we did." Allie said with a smile. "I'm sorry you weren't there but we just decided to do it. We didn't' want to wait."

Mika smiled and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you that I will forgive you for not inviting me. But you will have a renewal ceremony and I will be a part of that."

"Deal." Allie laughed.

"Congratulations, you guys." Ted added. "I'm happy for you both."

"Everything okay with you guys?" Mika looked at Allie and smiled.

"Everything is great. I suppose we were overdue for a fight. You can't be happy all the time."

"Who says?" John said as he wrapped his arms around Allie.

"I said happy not delirious from being oversexed." Mika said smiling.

"Not that we haven't tried." Ted said as he wrapped an arm around her and laughed when she blushed a little.

"Well, I think we should head to the locker room." Allie said as she saw Matt nearby.

"I agree." John said. "Why don't you and Mika go ahead? Ted and I have some business to take care of."

"Alright." Allie said kissing him. "Be behave." Mika did the same with Ted and they headed into the locker room.

Once they were in, John and Ted both walked over to Matt. "You have a lot of nerve being this close to Allie." John said to him.

"It's a free country Cena and last time I checked, I worked here. She's just the butch that's fucking you. So if anyone should feel harassed, it should be me. Don't worry, I'm over it. I'm moved on and I'm seeing someone new." Matt said. Then he looked at Ted. "You should be worried though. From what I heard, Mika and Drew had a really good time the other night." John held Ted back from attacking Matt. He didn't want Ted to get in trouble. "I'd watch her if I were you DiBiase. She could never stay faithful to anyone." Matt smiled and walked away.

"He's just trying to rattle you." John said to him. "He does to me some with Allie. I just want to punch him so hard."

"Yeah." Ted said. But what had really gone down between Drew and Mika? He decided he'd put it out of his mind. Mika wouldn't cheat on him. She just wouldn't.

"I'm going to go find Allie. I'll see you later." John said as he walked away. Ted headed in the direction of catering, Matt's words weighing on his mind.

"So, what made you guys want to get married?" Mika asked as she and Allie sat in catering. They had originally gone to the locker room but Allie got hungry.

"Well, we had picked out the engagement ring and we were heading to the arena and John just said let's get married. So, we did. I didn't want to wait to be married to him." She said.

"And?" Mika replied. "I know you Allie."

"Alright" She sighed. "I didn't want something to happen to me and me not be married to John."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Mika said hugging her.

"You don't know that. I don't trust Matt not to do something and I truly believe that he has it in him to kill me. I wanted to make sure John and I were married if that happened." She looked at Mika. "I know John will always protect me and keep me safe. But Matt is sneaky."

"He is but John's smart." Mika said as Drew walked up to the table.

"Ladies, how are you this afternoon?"

"We're fine thanks." Mika said.

"I just came to say congratulations on your wedding and wish you a long and happy marriage." He said turning to Allie.

"Thank you" Allie said uneasily. Drew had never really talked to her before.

"You're welcome." He said looking toward Mika. "And how are you today, Mika?"

"I'm fine, Drew." She looked up as John walked in and Ted was behind him. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to say I enjoyed last night. Maybe we could do it again." He said just as Ted and John walked up.

Drew walked away. Ted looked at her. "Just gave you a ride back to the hotel huh?"

"Yeah, that's all he did. Can we not do this here?"

"Fine. Whatever." He said as he sat down. Mika looked at Allie.

"I'll see you later. I've got a meeting with Vince." She said as she got her stuff together. "John, take care of my friend."

John nodded as she walked away. Allie looked at Ted. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"I don't' think I should."

"Why the hell not? She's hurt obviously that you don't believe her when she said Drew just gave her a ride back to the hotel."

"I think we need a little time that's all." He said getting up. "Allie, you're a good friend but this isn't any of your business." He walked away leaving them there.

"She wouldn't cheat John. She wouldn't." Allie said to her husband.

"I know that and I think deep down Ted knows that. He's just thinking about when Kristen cheated on him. He will realize he's wrong." She nodded. "Now, let's focus on us. I think we should celebrate our wedding after the show tonight. Everyone is heading to this club. We could make our reception."

"Alright." She smiled.

Matt and Liz stood off to the side. They had heard that John and Allie had gotten married. While it was a clink in their plan, it didn't change it. And things were falling into place with the first part of their plan. Liz smiled over at Drew. He'd played his part perfectly. All she had to do now was push a little more doubt into Teddy's mind and ply him with a few drinks. Then she'd get him into bed and make sure Mika walked in. They still had to figure out a way to get past John though. And that was going to prove to be the hard part.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Mika sighed as she sat at the table with Cody and Randy. She smiled as she looked over in Allie and John's direction as they made their rounds to talk to everyone. She hadn't talked to Teddy since she'd gone to her meeting with Vince at the arena. She couldn't believe that he'd doubted her.

"Everything okay, Mika?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She smiled.

"So, I hear Cena and Allie got married." Randy said to her.

"Yep. They apparently eloped. I'm happy for her though. She deserves it. And I know he'll take good care of her." Cody smiled.

Ted walked up to the bar and grabbed a drink for himself and one for Mika. They hadn't talked since she'd gone to her meeting with Vince and he'd been thinking about what an ass he'd been to her. They needed to talk. He walked over to the table.

"Mika, can we talk somewhere?" Ted said when he walked up.

"Sure." She excused herself from Cody and Randy and walked with Ted over to a nearby table. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About earlier. I really think we need to talk about it."

"I'm listening." She said as she took the drink.

"Tell me again what happened at the arena the other night."

"He saw me looking for Melina. He said she'd already left and offered to drive me back to the hotel. That's all that happened. I don't know why he kissed me on the cheek. I don't know why he'd want to hang around and act like it was more."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"If you don't, then I don't know what I can do to convince you. I've never given you a reason to doubt me." She said as handed him the drink back and walked away. She was walking back to the table when she ran into Melina. She quickly wiped her face and smiled at her but Melina looked at her.

"You okay?" Mika nodded. "Why don't I get Allie and a few other girls and we go sit and talk?" Mika nodded again and sobbed. Melina txt Allie and Layla and they went to a table in the back to talk. Teddy downed both drinks and headed back to the bar. He rolled his eyes when he saw Liz there.

"Tequila please."

"Hey handsome. You're drinking awfully heavy? Trouble in paradise?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you. I need to find Mika."

"Oh she left a few minutes ago. With Drew I think." Ted looked at Liz and then looked around the club. Liz smiled as she watched the look on his face. "Give us a couple of Jack and Cokes." Liz said to the bartender. He nodded and made the drinks. He sat them in front of them. "Come on, have a drink with me. I promise not to bite." He turned one more time to look around for Mika. When he didn't see her, he turned back and down the drink. "Can we get some more?"

Liz smiled as the bartender brought some more. Ted picked it up and drank it. She smiled as things were going exactly like she wanted. Soon, Ted would be so out of it and she could easily get him into bed. Then Mika just had to walk in. It was perfect.

Mika sat in the back of the club with Allie and Melina. She had just finished telling them what was going on.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Allie said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"No, he doesn't trust me. And you know as well as I do, if there is not trust, there is no relationship."

Allie nodded as did Melina. "I'm sure you can work it out." Melina added.

"I don't know about that." Mika said as she took a sip of her drink.

"It will." Allie replied. "Why don't you go back to the hotel, lock yourself in your room and have it out? Then make up." Allie said.

"Maybe." She replied.

Liz smiled as she left the club with Ted. He was very drunk and out of it. She managed to get him into a cab and then headed to the hotel. Once they were there, she helped him into his room. She helped him get undressed and then put him in the bed. She quickly got undressed and got in the bed with him. She sent Matt a text telling him to have Mika come to the room.

"Mika, go to the hotel and talk to Ted. It's the best thing." Melina said.

"Thanks." Mika nodded and headed out. Matt smiled when he saw her leave. He didn't' have to anything but let her walk in on Liz and Ted. He sent Liz a text and told her that Mika was on the way and get ready.

Liz knew it wouldn't take long for Mika to get there so, she kissed Ted. She smiled when he kissed her back. She moved to where she was top of him. She hadn't originally plan to actually have sex with him but she couldn't turn down the opportunity.

Mika arrived at the hotel and headed up to the room. She hoped Allie and Melina were right. All she needed to do was lock Ted in the room and have it out. She walked to the room and put her key in the door. She opened the door and headed in. She stopped when she got to the bed. Liz turned and looked at her causing Ted to realize she was there. She looked at Ted with tears in her eyes.

"Mika?" Ted said quietly.

"How could you?" She said as the tears started to fall. "How could you?"

"Mika, wait."

"All this suspicion you've been putting on me the last few days, it was to cover this up. I hope you're happy together." She said as she left the room. She stopped in the hallway when she came across Layla.

"Mika, are you okay?" Layla asked.

"No." She said as the tears fell.

Layla placed an arm around her. "Do you want to go to Allie's room?"

"No." She said quietly. "She and John are in the honeymoon phase."

"Well, then you can come and stay with me." Mika nodded and followed Layla to her room. "What happened?"

"He was having sex with her." Mika sobbed.

"He was having sex with who?" Layla asked.

"I think she was John's ex wife." Mika replied. "I'm not sure but I think so."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Layla said hugging her. "You just rest and tomorrow you can deal with this and his cheating self." Mika nodded and laid down on the extra bed.

Ted sat in his room not sure what the hell happened. Liz was currently getting dressed in the bathroom. He heard the door open and she stepped out. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't be upset. We got to drinking at the bar. I helped you back here and one thing led to another. We were having so much fun. Until she showed up and ruined it for us."

"I love her. How could I cheat on her?" He asked.

"Well, she was the one who went off with Drew." Liz said walking over to him. "Ted, forget her. We could be great together. I can give you everything you need." She kissed him and walked out.

The first part was done. Mika would be so busy with this, that she could be a guard dog for Allie. Now she and Matt just had to find a way to get John out of the way. But how?

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Cody walked into the room and saw Layla lying in one bed watching TV and Mika curled up on the other asleep. He looked at Layla and she motioned for him to follow her into another part of the room.

"What's Mika doing here?" Cody asked.

"She walked in on Ted cheating on her."

"What?" Cody asked shocked.

"She found Ted in bed with John's ex wife no less." Layla replied.

"My best friend Ted who is crazy in love with her?"

"You mean the sleazy slime ball who cheated on my friend?"

"I just can't believe that Ted would cheat on her. After what Kristen did to him, I can't picture. And I definitely can't picture him doing it with Liz. No one liked her. Everyone, Ted included, threw a party when John filed for divorce."

"Well, I know Mika wouldn't lie. Ted cheated with Liz."

"I'm going to go talk to Ted." Cody said as he headed out. He knew Ted and he wasn't a cheater.

He walked to the room and knocked on the door. Ted answered. "Now's not a good time Cody."

"Mika's in my room and Layla's pissed. Now's a perfect time. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was in the bar drinking because Mika is seeing Drew behind my back And Liz came up and I guess we started drinking and we ended up in bed together."

"Mika would never cheat on you and she wasn't with Drew last night."

"But Liz said she saw Mika leave with Drew."

"Mika was upset over your fight and the fact that you thought something was going on with Drew. So, Melina and the girls had her at a table and they were talking."

Ted sat down on the bed. "She was with the girls?"

"Yes." Cody replied.

"Oh my god! She played me."

"Who did?"

"Liz."

"Why would she do that?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. But she was the one who placed in my head that Mika had left with Drew. Drew had to be involved too. He dropped hints that more happened than just a ride home." Ted replied. He couldn't believe that Liz did this. Why would Liz do that?

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Go kick some ass."

"Just be careful. Liz had some reason as did Drew."

"Don't worry. I will." Ted said heading out of the room. He wanted to find Liz or Drew or both. He walked down the hallway and stopped when he heard Liz's voice.

"It went perfectly." She smiled as she talked. "Now, you have a chance to be with Mika for real. She won't forgive Ted for cheating on her. "

"Did you really sleep with him?" Drew asked.

"I did. I hadn't planned on it originally but I just couldn't resist. Now, all I have to do is reel him in. You take care of Mika and get her to fall for you. And Ted will be mine."

"Was it all about you getting Ted?"

"For me. But there is more to this plan but that part isn't any of your business." She said. "Now, I have to be somewhere. Make sure you continue to be nice to Mika. This is your chance." She walked away and disappeared down the hall.

Ted walked back toward his room. Liz and Drew had played him. But there was more to it than that. He came up with an idea. But he had to talk to Mika in order for it to work. And he knew she wasn't going to talk to him right then. He walked to Cody and Layla's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Layla asked him.

"I really need to talk to Mika."

"I don't think so."

"I have to talk to her. It's important."

"Like she was important an hour ago? She's asleep. And you're not going to wake her up and make her feel any worse than she already does."

"That's not what I want but I need to talk to her." He said trying to walk in the room only to have Layla stop him.

"Ted, you hurt her."

"You don't understand. It was a set up."

"Right. Like that's the truth. Come back to tomorrow when she's awake and then you can see if she wants to talk to you."

"I can't wait that long."

"Well you're going to have to." Layla said as she closed the door in his face.

He sighed and headed back to his room. He hoped Mika would talk to him the next morning. He needed her if the plan was going to work. He hoped he found out what the rest of it was. He looked up as he saw Allie and John walk down the hallway. Allie looked at him and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Ted, are you okay?" She asked as she and John walked closer to him.

"Not really." He replied knowing Mika would tell her everything.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Mika?"

"Not really." He said with a sigh. "Mika and I had a fight and I'm not sure where our relationship is anymore."

"What happened?" John asked.

He sighed. "Mika walked in on me and someone else in bed."

"You cheated on my friend." Allie said.

"It was an accident."

"An accident? What did you mean to happen?"

"I mean I was drunk and upset because I thought Mika had gone off with Drew."

"And that justifies you sticking your dick in someone else?"

"No, it doesn't. I think Liz set me up."

"Whoa!" John said. "You slept with Liz? You cheated on Mika with Liz?"

"Yes, it wasn't something I planned. I don't even like Liz."

"You liked her well enough to screw her." Allie added.

"How could you do that Ted? Why would you sleep with Liz? My ex wife."

Allie turned to John. "Are you jealous he slept with her? Do you want her back now?"

"What? Of course not. I don't love her. You are my wife and I love you. I don't care who she sleeps with. I just can't believe that Ted would sleep with her and hurt Mika like that."

"Where's Mika now?" Allie asked.

"She's in Cody and Layla's room. Layla won't let me see her."

"With good reason." Allie said as she pushed past him. "You knew she had that fear in her head. You told her you loved her. You swore to her you wouldn't hurt her." She said as she started to walk away.

"Al, where are you going?" John asked.

"To check on Mika."

"But it's our wedding night."

"Why don't you spend it with Ted comparing notes on your ex wife."

John looked at Ted. "Thanks a lot for that. What were you thinking? Liz? Really?"

"I don't know what happened. I was drunk and it did just happen. I never meant for it to happen."

John sighed. "You better fix this. And Ted, Liz is bad news. I managed to get out of that marriage to her. Don't make the mistake I did and start something with her." John said walking away.

Matt smiled when he heard. Allie would be seemingly alone later. Right now she was talking to Mika. But surely she would walk back to the room she shared with John. And when she did, he'd be waiting for her. And she'd get what was coming to her.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Allie knocked on the door to Layla's room and Cody answered and stepped aside. "She just woke up. Layla's trying to get her to eat something."

"Let me try." Allie said walking in. "You know you need to eat."

"You know?" Mika asked.

"Yes. John and I saw Ted in the hallway and I knew something was wrong. He explained that you found him in bed with John's ex."

"Where is John?" Cody asked.

"Oh, he acted like he was upset with the fact that Ted slept with Liz. So I told him to stay with Ted and they could compare notes on Liz."

Cody shook his head and walked into the other room leaving the girls alone. Mika turned to Allie. "John loves you. He doesn't love her. He married you."

"I know that. But it can't hurt to make him sweat a little bit." Allie smiled. "Besides you needed me."

"Allie, I'm fine. This is your wedding night. You should be with your husband."

"I will if you eat something."

"One sandwich. And then you go have sex with your husband."

"Alright, if I must." Allie said causing Mika to smile a little. "You want me to get your stuff?" Mika shook her head.

"I'll go get it."

"No, you stay here. Cody will go get it for you." Layla said leaving the room to tell Cody to get her things.

Mika took a bite of the sandwich Layla had made for her. "There. I ate. Now go back to your husband and enjoy your wedding night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go. I'm going to bed soon." Mika hugged her. "Now, go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. If you need me, you call."

"I promise." Allie nodded and headed out. She couldn't believe that Ted would do this. She walked down the hall toward her and John's room.

She walked a little ways and then she was grabbed from behind and her back was slammed into the wall as she was turned around. She realized she was in the stairwell.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away from me." Matt said as he had his hands around her throat. He leaned in close to her. "I'm going to make you pay for everything. Mika is a little busy to help you and John is nowhere to be found. I have you now." He leaned in to kiss her and she turned away.

She felt his hand across her cheek. "You will not turn away from me." He tightened his grip around her throat. "I have plans for you and if you scream, I will kill you." He leaned in again to kiss her.

Just as he got close, Allie brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin. He let his grip drop and it gave her a chance to get away. But he grabbed her arm before she could.

"You will pay for that bitch." He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall with her back to him. "You shouldn't have done that." He whispered to her. She heard him unzip his pants.

She elbowed him in the head and kicked him again before she managed to get away and out the door. She quickly made her way to the room. She was shaking as she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, I'm glad you came back." John said getting up from the bed when he heard the door. "I'm sorry." He stopped. "Allie, is something wrong?" He said noticing she was still at the door. She turned to face him and he saw the tears and the mark on her cheek. "What happened?"

She didn't say anything to him. She just walked over and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Baby, what happened?"

"He caught me off guard in the hallway. He tried to...he tried to hurt me again. But I wouldn't let him. I fought back." John pulled back to look at her.

"Matt did this to you?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. He kissed her on the head and walked to the door. "Stay here and keep the door locked. Only answer it for me, Mika or Cody. You got it?"

"Please don't leave." She said to him. He sighed and walked back over to her.

"I don't want to leave you but I can't let him get away this."

"I don't want to be alone." She said quietly.

"I will call Randy or Wade to come and stay with you. Only open the door for them." He grabbed his phone and kissed her and headed out. Matt wouldn't get away with this. He called Randy but didn't get an answer. He then called Wade who said he would stay with Allie.

He found Matt in the hallway outside his room and he grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. He pressed his forearm into his throat and Matt started clawing at it and gasping for air.

"I told you before you sorry piece of shit that if you ever came near her again, I'd kill you. And you fucking put your hands on her! I warned you. And now I'm going to end you." Everyone started to pour out into the hallways. The door to Matt's room opened up and Liz and Drew stepped into the hallway. So did Mika, Layla, Cody and Ted.

"John, you don't want to do this." Ted said walking up to him. "He isn't worth it. You don't want to leave Allie."

"So, you're all in this together?" Layla said when she saw Liz and Drew.

"Where's Allie?" Mika asked as John had Matt pinned against the wall.

"She's safe in our room. Wade is with her."

Mika went to walk past Ted and he reached out to grab her arm. She pulled away and kept walking toward Allie's room.

"So what was the plan?" John asked as he tightened his grip on Matt's throat. "Get these two to break Ted and Mika up so she'd be too distracted to think about what was going on with Allie? You didn't figure on me did you? I told you if you came near her again, I'd kill you. And not only did you go near her, you put your hands on her." John said.

Stephanie came down the hallway followed by Cody who no one had seen sneak away. "Drop him John."

"He put his hands on my wife and he and these two had some plan." John said not letting go.

"John, drop him. He will be dealt with." John looked at Stephanie who had Hunter with her. He dropped Matt and pushed him toward Hunter.

"I want to know his plan." John said turning to Liz and Drew. "What was the plan, Elizabeth?"

Liz looked around and knew she couldn't lie her way out of this. "Matt and I wanted to make you pay and he wanted to make her pay. We needed Mika out of the way to do so. So, I arranged with Drew here to make Ted think she was cheating and then I arranged for her to find me in bed with Ted."

"What was Matt's plan for Allie?" John said holding his temper.

Liz looked at Matt who was being held by Hunter. She sighed. "He planned to kill her. We both planned to kill her. Then you and Mika would live with the guilt everyday that you couldn't save her."

"You were going to what?" Drew asked. He looked at the rest of them. "I swear I didn't know anything about that part of it. I was just supposed to make Ted think Mika was cheating on him. I didn't know they planned on killing Allie."

"It's true. He didn't know about that part of it. And I was going to keep Teddy for myself."

John turned to Matt. "You will pay for this. I can't believe you were planning to kill her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Matt smiled as Hunter held him back. He was going to jail and he had nothing to lose. He smiled sadistically at John. "She deserves to die. She is and always will be a whore. She isn't worthy of being alive or having anything. She was nothing but a slut who fucked anything. She is trash and you will find that out, Cena. You will find out exactly what a worthless person she is."

John went forward to hit him but Hunter beat him to it. Matt slumped unconscious on the floor. Stephanie looked at everyone.

"I'll get the police here. John, you go check on Allie. Drew, I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow."

John didn't say anything. He just headed to his room. He was seething with anger and he knew if he was around Matt or Liz anymore, he would snap.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Mika walked to Allie's room and knocked on the door. The fact that this had all been a set up doing little to calm her anger toward Ted. She looked up as Wade opened the door.

"Where's Allie?" She asked him.

"She's on the bed." Wade stepped aside and let her in. Mika walked further into the room and saw Allie on the bed and she could tell she was upset and she saw the bruise on her face.

"Are you okay?" Mika asked sitting in front of her.

"Yes." Allie answered softly.

Mika looked at Wade. "You can go. The guys have Matt and he can't hurt her."

"I'll stay until John comes back." Wade said sitting in the chair.

She nodded. "It was all a setup."

"What was a set up?"

"Ted and Liz. She made sure he thought I was cheating with Drew and then she arranged for me to find them."

"I'm sorry." Allie replied.

"There was more than that." They heard from the door. John walked in and closed the door. He walked over to Wade. "Thanks for staying with her."

"Anytime." Wade said walking out.

"What else?" Mika asked. She had left before Liz admitted what the plan was.

John sat down by Allie on the bed and pulled her close to him. "They planned to kill her." He said quietly. "They wanted us to suffer. And they planned to kill her and then we would have the guilt for the rest of lives knowing we couldn't save her."

"They what?" Mika asked.

John pulled Allie closer to him. "They planned to kill her. That was there plan. Get you out of the way by having you preoccupied with Ted. Then they just had to get around me to get to her."

"I can't believe they would go so low." Mika replied. She looked at Allie who hadn't said anything since John told them the plan Matt and Liz had. "Allie, are you okay?"

"They actually wanted me dead?"

"Yes. Liz told everyone and Matt confirmed it." He replied.

Allie pulled away from John and got up. "I just can't believe it. Wanting me dead. I mean I knew Matt was crazy but to actually plan my death. What is wrong with him?"

"He's insane baby. But he's not ever going to hurt you again." He hugged her.

"Well, you're in good hands. I'm going to head back to Layla's room. Cody's giving me a ride to the airport tomorrow. I'm going to work from home for a while."

"Are you sure?" Allie asked.

"Yes. I need the time away." She hugged Allie. "I will call you." She walked out and back to Layla's room.

"Do you think she and Ted will be okay?" Allie asked John.

"I don't know." He said to her. "But tonight isn't about them. It's about you and me. I could have lost you tonight. Matt's plan could have worked and then I wouldn't have you." He leaned in and kissed her. "I couldn't take it if I lost you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you and you will never lose me. I fought back tonight. Do you know how great that felt? To know I stopped him this time."

John smiled. "You were a super woman tonight."

She laughed. "No, I was prepared because you and Mika insisted self defense was a good idea. And you were right."

"It's our wedding night. Let's not waste anymore of it."

Mika was on her way back to Cody and Layla's room when she saw Teddy in the hallway. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"Mika... Can I talk to you? Please?"

"I've got to get some sleep. I've got an early flight."

"You're leaving?"

"Working from home."

"I'm sorry. I never should have..."

"Don't. You don't have to apologize. It's done. You didn't have faith in me and you slept with her. It happened and we can't change it. It's over Ted. And so are we."

"They set me up." He said.

"That is true but you believed I cheated. That isn't on them. That's on you. You had no faith in me or us. And you slept with her. You can't change that." She turned to the door. "If you had faith in me, you never would have believed I could cheat. That says something." She opened the door and headed in. Leaving him in the hallway.

He sighed to himself and slid down the wall. She was right. He'd been the one to mess everything up. And now, he had to figure out a way to win her back. He got up and headed to his room. Tomorrow he would talk to Allie and see if maybe she would help him.

Layla and Cody both looked up when the door opened. "Did you see Allie? Is she okay?" Cody asked.

"I saw her. She's okay. Just in shock that Matt would want her dead. But she's with John, so I'm not worried." She said walking further in.

"You still leaving tomorrow?" Layla asked.

"Yes. I told Allie. She's going to handle things here and email and text me. "

"Are you going to talk to Ted?"

"No. We're done." She replied. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She walked over to the other bedroom.

Layla looked at Cody. "I feel so bad with each of them."

"Ted's an idiot."

"Yes he was. If he had really thought about it, he would know she would never cheat." Layla replied. "I know what Kristen did hurt him but Mika wasn't Kristen and he shouldn't have based everything on that."

"I agree." Cody sighed. "I'm going to go talk to him and see if I can help." Layla nodded and he walked out.

Allie laid there in John's arms after they had made love. She was trying to put everything with Matt out of her mind. She felt bad for Ted and Mika. She knew Mika really liked him but he didn't trust her and you can't have something without trust.

"You know, this is our wedding night and you're not supposed to be thinking about everything." John whispered as they laid there.

"I know but I want Mika happy like I am." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I love you John so much and I can't wait for the rest of our life together."

"Good because I love you too and we are going to have a great life together." He kissed her back. "I promise."

"I know that John. And I know Teddy and Mika have to work this out on their own."

"Yes they will." He kissed her. "Now, let's focus on us and tomorrow we can deal with all of this."

She nodded and kissed him. They soon were making love forgetting everything that had happened that night. Tomorrow everything would still be there and they could and would deal with it then.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Cody knocked on Ted's door and he opened it and sighed. "Come to yell at me?"

"No. I came to see what you're going to do to make this up to her."

Ted sighed and sat down. "I don't know if I can do anything to make this up to her. I didn't trust her. I just believed she could cheat and then I ended up in bed with Liz."

"It was a set up though. All part of their plan."

"Yeah but if I had truly trusted Mika, I wouldn't have believed the lie. And now I have no idea what to do to get her back. I'm going to talk to Allie and hope she has a suggestion. I figure no one knows Mika better than Allie."

"Drive her to the airport in the morning."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then man up and grovel for forgiveness. I think Allie will have some good ideas. But it's not going to be easy. You really fucked up."

"I know that all too well." He replied as Cody got up. "Thanks for listening and not immediately condemning me."

"What are friends for?" He said walking out.

The next morning, Mika got everything ready to leave. She had given everything to Allie on the wedding and for now they would email and video chat. She looked up when Cody walked into the room. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"There's been a slight change of plans. I'm not taking you to the airport. But I found a suitable replacement." She looked up and saw Ted standing there.

"I'm not riding in a car with him." She said turning back.

"Ted has agreed because Vince called me for an emergency meeting." Cody replied. "I'm sorry Mika but I can't miss the meeting. It's just a ride to the airport."

"I will call Allie and John."

"I wouldn't do that." Ted added. "I walked by their door this morning and they were going at it pretty loud. So I don't think they will be able to take you."

Mika rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." She said as she grabbed her bags.

Ted nodded and followed her out. He hoped the drive was at least pleasant. They got to the car and he put her bags in the trunk for her and then opened her door.

"Thanks." She said coldly as she got in.

"Mika, please just talk to me."

"We've got nothing to talk about." She said as she turned to look out the window.

"I think we do. I love you. I know we can work this out." He said as they drove.

"I don't think you know what the word love means." She said looking at him. "If you loved me, you would have trusted me. And you didn't do that, so we have nothing else to discuss."

"Damnit, Mika!" He said as he pulled the car over.

"I'm going to miss my flight."

"I'll buy you another ticket. But we're going to talk this out."

"I'll walk if I have to. But like I said, I'm not talking about this. Especially not with you. It's over Teddy. Honestly, I should have known better."

"What does that mean?"

"It means all my relationships are the same. I thought you were different but you aren't." She looked out the window. "I just want to catch my flight and get home."

"Mika, I know you love me and I love you. I know we can work through this. Please won't you try?"

"Why should I? Why should I put my faith and trust in you when you couldn't do the same for me? I need to go home and get away from here for a while. But that's not going to change the fact that we're not going to be together. I can't trust you anymore. Maybe Matt was right all along. Maybe it's because the guys I date get bored with me." She looked back out the window. "Just take me to the airport."

Ted sighed. He knew right now he wouldn't get through to her. He started the car and headed to the airport. He would give her time to cool off and maybe then she would talk to him. He pulled up to the front of the airport.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she got out and got her suitcase from the back.

"You're welcome for the ride." He replied. "Mika." He started to say. "Have a safe trip home."

She nodded and walked through the door. She got through security and went to the gate where her plane was. She sat down and waited to be call to board. She sighed as she did. She couldn't believe that Cody set it up for Ted to take her to the airport. She would definitely talk to him.

Allie woke up and snuggled closer to her husband. She still couldn't believe everything from the night before.

"If you squeeze me any tighter, you just might break me." John said waking up.

"Sorry." She laughed a little. "Can we get up and get some breakfast? I'm so starving."

He laughed. "Yes." They got up and headed to the shower and then got dressed and headed downstairs. "So, Mika really left huh?"

"I guess she just needed time away." Allie said as they looked over the menu.

"I still can't believe he fell for it."

"Me neither. Did he really not trust her enough?" Allie asked as the waitress came over and took their order.

"I guess not but to be fair, Liz and Matt are to blame too. They put this all in motion."

"I know that." She said as Ted walked up.

"Can I sit with you guys?" He asked. John nodded and he moved to sit by Allie while Ted sat across from them. "I need your help Allie."

"Let me guess. You want me to help you get Mika back."

"Yes. I know I was stupid and made the mistake but I'm truly sorry and I love her."

"I know you do." Allie replied. "Ted, it's not going to be easy. With her past relationships, she's not going to forgive you easily and you did sleep with another woman."

"I know that. And I freely admit that I fucked up big time. But I love her. I have to figure out a way to prove that to her. To make it up to her. And you know her better than anyone. Please Allie, you have to help me."

Allie sighed. She was so conflicted. She wanted to help Ted because she knew he loved Mika but she didn't want to betray her best friend.

"Please Allie." Ted said again.

Allie looked at her husband. "To be fair Allie. Liz and Matt did set him up."

"I know but he believed first that Mika could cheat." Allie sighed and looked at Ted. "Mika is my best friend and I want her happy. " Ted sighed and hung his head. "And I know you can do that for her. Okay I'll help you but if you screw up again, you're on your own."

"Thank you Allie." He said hugging her. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, you need to send her flowers every day. Different kinds each day. And write a love quote on the card. A different one each day." She said to him before she thought. "Oh, wait. That's how you apologize to me." She turned to John. "Keep that in mind."

"Yes, dear." He said with a smile.

"So, how do we start?"

"She's a sucker for sweets, romantic notes and coffee."

"Okay." He said.

"So, go buy her a gourmet cupcake and have it delivered with a cup of gourmet coffee. Write a romantic note spilling your guts. Then all of that will be delivered. It's a start. Then you can change it up. Send her something else sweet and put a different note. Do that every day and it will totally have the effect on her."

He thanked her and headed out. Now that he had a starting place, he could work a plan to get her back. He knew he screwed up but he was determined to make it up to her. He did some research on his phone and found a gourmet cupcake/ coffee shop near her house and arranged for different packages to be sent to her every day. The older lady running it even spent a few hours on the phone with him writing down the notes that would be delivered with the treats.

He smiled once he got off the phone with the lady. Everything was in place and if things worked out like he hoped, he and Mika would be back together. But he knew Allie was right, it wasn't going to be easy.

Please Reivew!


	26. Chapter 26

Mika sat at her desk the Monday after arriving home and looked over the file. They'd be back to town in two months for the pay per view and the wedding. She and Allie had been emailing and texting each other about the wedding. She looked up as the door opened.

"Ms. Mika Pierce?"

"Yes." She said when the delivery man came in.

"This is for you." He said handing her the tray.

"Thank you." She smiled when she saw the coffee and cupcake. She saw there was a card. She figured it was from Allie. She picked up the card and read it. _I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you_

She instantly knew who it was from. She sighed to herself. And she knew where the information had come from. She dialed a number on her cell phone and waited for Allie to answer.

"Hello?"

"You're helping him?"

"Helping who?" Allie asked.

"You know who. Allie, why are you helping him?"

"Because he loves you and he made a mistake. People make mistakes. And he knows he did wrong even if it was a set up, he still knows he did. Can't you give him another chance?"

"Allie..."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then why be miserable without him?"

"We'd still be together if he hadn't fucked someone else. And I did love him."

"You just admitted you still do. So forgive him."

"I don't know if I can."

"I think you can but you don't have to rush it. Start over."

"What?"

Allie laughed. "Start over. Go on a first date and start over. Wipe the slate clean from the past and start over."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love him and he loves you and you're both miserable little puppies right now."

"He's miserable?" Mika asked trying to make her interest seem as casual as possible. Allie smiled to herself. Mika was showing concern and that was a step in the right direction.

"Yes he is. So start over. Go on a first date and see what happens. You guys started because you wanted everyone off your back. You never really went on a first date. So do that." Allie said. "If you love him, really love him, can't you give him another chance?"

"Fine. Tell him one date. Two weeks from now and we'll see how it goes."

"Great. This is definitely the right thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to your husband." Mika laughed and hung up. She should have known that Ted would go to Allie to help him and she knew Allie would help. Even with everything she went through with Matt and that relationship, Allie still believed in love and she had found that in John and now she wanted everyone else to have to it.

Allie smiled and turned to John. "She's going to go on a date with him."

"Really?" John said shocked.

"Yep. In two weeks. That is plenty of time for him to plan a perfect first date redo."

"You are something else. Go on, go give him some hope."

She smiled and kissed him and headed out to tell Ted. She saw him in the hallway. "Hey, I have something to tell you." She said in a sing sing voice.

"And what might that be?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Mika loved the gift and She's agreed to date you."

"What?"

"I talked to her and she agrees to start over. So in two weeks, she agreed to a first date with you. So you need to plan something incredibly romantic. I mean something that will surprise her and show how much you love her. And I don't mean sex. You want to start over with her so show her how much you love her by waiting for sex. You've got to earn that back." Ted smiled and nodded before he pulled Allie into a hug.

"Thank you so much! You're the best. I've got to plan something fantastic."

"Yes you do. So, make sure it's romantic." Allie said before walking away. She hoped it worked out and Mika and Ted could work things out. She headed back to the hotel room.

"Did you tell Ted?" John asked when she walked in.

"Yep. He's planning a romantic date with her. And I told him it better be romantic."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure it will be. Now, how about tomorrow after the show, I take you on a nice romantic dinner?"

She smiled big and kissed him passionately. "I would love that."

Cody looked up as Ted came bouncing into the locker room a little while later. "Something's got you in a good mood."

"Mika has agreed to go on a date with me." He smiled.

"How did you manage that?"

"I sent her a card with cupcakes and coffee." He looked at Cody. "Alright, Allie helped."

"I figured as much." He laughed. "But anyway it happened I'm happy for you. So, what type of date?"

"A very romantic one. Allie told me it had to be romantic as it's a first date since we are hopefully starting over."

"How about dinner and dancing? A nice romantic, secluded dinner and dancing. Then maybe go for a walk or something."

"That's a good idea. Can I borrow that?" Ted said.

"Yes and I will even let you take credit for it. So, rent out a private ballroom and have a nice dinner catered in. it would be perfect."

"Thanks man." Ted smiled and headed out to make the plans. He had two weeks to make it a perfect date.

Mika couldn't believe she'd agreed to a date with him. But she knew Allie was right. They hadn't had a first date. Maybe starting over was a good thing. She sent a quick email to Allie about the wedding and went back to working on some others. Her mind on the date coming up. She wasn't sure she and Ted had anything to save in their relationship but Allie was right. She did love him and shouldn't she at least go on one date with him to see.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Ted smiled two weeks later as he stood at the airport waiting for Mika's plane. She'd had to fly out for a meeting about the wedding and he'd set the date up for that night. He hoped everything he had planned would show her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything. He was determined to get her trust back and make her see they were perfect for each other. He smiled when he saw her walking toward him.

"I thought Allie was picking me up?" Mika said when she saw him.

"She was but I told her I wanted to." He said as he took her bag and handed her the cup of coffee he had for her.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly.

"Well, let's take you to the hotel." He said as they walked. "I have our date planned for tonight. I hope that works for you."

"Yeah that's fine." She said as they got into the car and headed to the hotel. She was a little nervous.

"So what did you have planned?" He smiled.

"It's a surprise. Just be ready by sunset."

"Alright." She said as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "Thanks for the ride and see you at sunset." She quickly got out and headed in to check into her room and then headed to find Allie's. She arrived at the room and knocked on the door.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Allie said when she opened the door.

"The welcome wagon at the airport, was that your idea?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Allie said turning back into the room. "I had nothing to do with."

"Really? This whole thing is your idea."

"It was actually my idea for him to pick you up." John said walking out of the bedroom. "I wanted some time with my wife and told Ted to pick you up."

"You better be glad you're my favorite brother in law Cena or I'd get you." Mika said.

"So you didn't mind the surprise huh?"

"I wouldn't say that." She replied. "But I told you I was going to go on a date with him. And I'm keeping my word."

"Well, that's great." Allie smiled. "I have all the wedding stuff if you have time to look."

"Yeah sure." She said.

"And on that note, I'm heading to work out." John kissed Allie and headed out.

Allie shook her head and smiled as she watched Mika sip her coffee. "Good coffee?"

"Yeah just the way I like it." She replied.

"I guess Ted knows you huh?"

"Enough. Can we focus on the wedding? And I want to hear everything that has been going on."

"Same old stuff as usual. Matt and Liz both plead guilty and will be sentenced next week and John and I are trying for a baby."

Mika smiled. "I knew you would. You're always been ready to be a mom and you will be a great one."

"Yeah but it's taking time."

"Well, you just started. I bet you will be pregnant within the next two months."

Allie laughed. "Probably. So, how are things with you? What have you been up to while I'm here slaving away on this wedding?"

"Slaving away at the office."

"Nice." Allie said taking out some papers. "These are the revisions Melina wants for the reception." She handed them to Mika. "Is there anything at the office I need to know?"

"No. Nothing's changed at all."

"Are you excited for your date."

"I'm nervous. I'm not sure I can trust him."

"Mika, that wasn't entirely his fault." Allie replied. "But I understand where you're coming from. All you can do is give him a chance and try to enjoy the date."

"I'm going to but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask."

"He told me to be ready by sunset. Any idea what he's planning?"

"Nope. He's kept that a secret."

She sighed. "Well, I guess I will have to see."

"Yep." Allie smiled. "So, we have the wedding completely planned with the exceptions of the revisions. We have to decide about the ring set for the ceremony. Do they go through the robes or do we have a stairway entrance?"

"I think a stairway entrance."

"I agree and Melina likes it. She only worried about the possible interference. With the crew and everything."

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry."

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now that that is handled. Let's relax and have a little girl's time. I'm so exhausted."

"You are so pregnant."

Allie laughed. "I doubt it. We really just started trying." She replied. "So, how about we have some homemade peanut butter fudge and watch a movie or talk. Just relax before your date tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"I know that tone in your voice. We're in Hawaii and you have a date with a very hot man later. So just take a breath, relax and let your hair down for once. Okay? Nothing bad can happen to us now. We're both going to be happy."

Mika laughed and smiled at Allie. "You certainly have changed. Where my stressed friend?"

"I guess being in love with the right person can make the stress disappear." She smiled. She walked over to the door that lead to the patio and opened it. "Look at the beautiful view from here. We are in paradise. Let go of the stress and enjoy it."

"Easier said than done."

"I know that. But can you be open to the idea of relaxing? Remember that you're starting over with Ted. You agreed to a first date. Don't let there be any expectations. Just enjoy it. Can you do that?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah. You know he's been sending me gifts every day? With little notes attached to them."

"I know." Allie smiled.

"I knew it was your idea." Mika laughed. "You're such a romantic."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I should head to my room and get ready. If I want to look perfect and make him drool right?"

"Duh." Allie replied.

Mika hugged her and got up from the bed. "Oh, and if I were you, I would take a pregnancy test and see. Because I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure you're pregnant."

Allie nodded. Mika looked at her phone as she got a text from Ted. Bring a bathing suit with you. See you at sunset.

Allie smiled. "Go to your room and get ready for your date." Mika nodded and headed out. She wondered what Ted had planned. She went to her room and picked out what she was going to wear. She still couldn't believe she agreed to this but it was one date what could it hurt.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Ted smiled when he stepped to the door of her room and knocked. He had this chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

"Right on time." She said when she opened the door.

"Always. And I hope you're ready for a wonderful, romantic date." She nodded. "Shall we go?"

She took his arm and they headed out to the car. He opened the door for her and they were soon on their way to the date. She wondered what he was planning as they drove. She looked at him when they stopped at a marina. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going on a boat ride and we're going to go out and swim with the manta rays and then we're having dinner under the stars."

She couldn't believe that this was what he had planned. He got out of the car and went around and opened her door. He helped her out of the car. "Well, let's go catch that boat." He smiled.

She took his arm and they walked down the walkway to where the boat was docked. She couldn't believe when she saw the boat. It was a yacht and she could tell it was a rich person's boat.

"It's mine. Bought it a couple of weeks ago for this occasion."

"You bought a yacht to be able to take me out on a date?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I wanted this first date to be perfect. I wanted us to have a fresh start with an amazing date to show you how much you mean to me. And you do. I'm so sorry about everything and I want a chance to make it up to you. Starting with this date."

"Lets just see how tonight goes and go from there. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled as he took her hand and helped her onto the yacht. He told the captain that they were ready and he started the yacht. Ted hoped this showed her how much she meant to him. He knew he couldn't rush her but he hoped this was the right step.

Allie took a breath and looked at the test as the timer went off. Mika was right. she and John were having a baby. She smiled and looked out the bathroom door as John walked into the room.

"Hey, did you get a good work out?" She asked walking out.

"Yeah it was good." He smiled. "What's going on with you?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" She asked smiling.

"Because you're smiling like you just got the best news in the world. So what's going on?"

"Well." She said walking over to him. "Mika said something to me earlier and it got me thinking. So, I decided to take a test."

"Test on what?"

"A pregnancy test." She laughed. "We're having a baby."

He smiled. "We're having a... You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"Really? We're having a baby." She nodded and he hugged her tightly. "This is amazing. We have to tell everyone. We're having a baby."

"Lets wait a little while. To tell everyone."

"Why? Is something wrong? With you or the baby?"

"No." She said with a sigh. "I just want to make sure everything is fine before we tell people. Let's wait until we are in our second trimester."

"Whatever you say babe."

Ted looked at Mika as they swam. He smiled as she swam over to him.

"You having fun?"

"This has been amazing." She said. "But you've got to feed me soon." Ted smiled and laughed.

"Anything you want." He said smiling. They swam over to the boat and he climbed aboard. He offered her his hand and she took it and pulled herself up. She shivered and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. The breeze ruffled her hair and he didn't know what came over him but he leaned in and kissed her before he could stop himself.

Mika didn't pull away at first when he kissed her. She deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a few minutes. "We should stop and eat."

"Alright." He smiled. "Why don't we change into dry clothes and then eat?"

She nodded and headed below deck to change. She'd felt something when he'd kissed her. The spark of her feelings for him that hadn't died out. She had hoped they all had after everything but she knew now it hadn't. She quickly changed and headed back upstairs determined to keep things slow.

She walked up on deck and stopped when she saw the dinner set up on it. It was romantic with candlelight and soft music playing.

"I hope you like lobster." He said when he came up behind her.

"Lobster is great." She said smiling as he pulled out her chair.

They sat down and begin eating. The only sounds were the music and ocean. They ate the lobster and drank the wine. "I hope you like the dessert." He said once they had finished dinner. He motioned for the captain to bring the dessert. "I know chocolate cheesecake is your favorite."

She smiled when two slices were put in front of them. "It looks wonderful." He smiled as they started eating. "What's this?" She said when she found something in the cheesecake.

"It's a special gift." He smiled. She pulled the necklace out and looked at it before she looked back up at him. "It's something to let you know who special you are to me. I don't want you to take it wrong way or anything. I just wanted to give you the necklace. I had planned to give to you before but things happened. But I hope this is a step to making things right. I should have had faith in you. In us. I should have known we were stronger than that. And because of my doubts, my own stupid hang ups. I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I know a bunch of cups of coffee and a yacht aren't going to make things right between us. But just think about letting me try. I'll do whatever I have to do to get back to you. To get back to us. And I swear I will never doubt you again."

Mika sighed. "Ted, you're right. All of this is nice but it doesn't make things right between us. We lost the trust we had." She looked at him the kiss from earlier playing in her mind. "But I will think about it. Think about maybe giving us another try but you have to give me that time and agree to take things slow. Once trust is broken, it's hard to get it back. And we have a long way to go on everything."

"I'll wait for you as long as you need." She nodded. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" She nodded again. They got up from the yacht and headed out to the car, driving back to the hotel in silence. She looked at the necklace in her hands and stole a few glances at him along the way. She'd missed him after the anger had gone away and she'd thrown herself into work hoping that would ease the lonely ache. But it hadn't. She'd actually looked forward to the gifts everyday, wondering what romantic thing the note would say next. She was so confused. Especially after he'd kissed her and the rest of the anger and hurt melted away.

He walked her to her hotel room when they arrived at the hotel. They stood at the door for a minute before he leaned in and kissed her good night.

He pulled away a little bit and whispered her to. "I meant what I said. I will wait as long as I have to."

He hugged her and kissed her again. This time on the cheek. "Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow?" She nodded. He smiled. "Goodnight Mika."

"Goodnight, Ted." She said as he left. She walked into her room and shut the door. They'd had a nice time and it was relaxing. She felt the feelings she had for him come back and she was uncertain about them. Could she really give him the second chance?

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Ted smiled as he walked back to the room he was sharing with Mike. They'd had an amazing date and she'd agreed to breakfast in the morning.

"Someone had a good night." Mike said when Ted walked in smiling.

"It was great. We had a great time. And I think it might be a step in the right direction."

Mike smiled back as Ted sat on the bed. "I hope so. I know how much you care about her. And you regret what happened. You just have to do your best to make it up to her."

"I'll do whatever I have to do."

"Good." Mike smiled. "And I think you're on the right track. It won't be long until you guys are back together and putting everything that happened behind you."

"I hope so." Ted smiled. "I hope so."

The next morning, Mika headed downstairs to have breakfast with Allie and John. She was still thinking about the night before and the date.

Allie smiled at her as she sat down. "How was your night?"

"It was great." Mika replied.

"What was the date?" Allie asked excitedly.

"We went on a yacht and then we swam and had a nice romantic dinner and he gave me this." She said showing the necklace.

"How romantic." Allie smiled.

"He also apologized again and wants us to start over. He wants another chance."

"He's always wanted that. Is that something you're considering?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Allie smiled. "That's great."

"Relax. I didn't say I was going to. I said I was considering it." Mika replied. "But enough about that. Did you take the test and where is your husband?"

"I took the test and John is over there talking to Randy and Mike." Allie said pointing over to the other side of the restaurant.

"Well, are you pregnant?"

Allie hesitated. "Well."

"Oh my God, you are." She smiled and hugged her.

"I am but John and I aren't telling anyone until I'm in the second trimester. So, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I swear. I'm so happy for you." Allie smiled.

"Thanks. And your little piece of happiness just walked through the door so I'm going to go sit with my husband." Allie got up and headed over to where John was.

"I didn't mean to run her off." Ted said as he sat down. "I hope it's okay I'm sitting here."

"It's fine." She smiled. "And Allie wanted to be with John."

"And it gives me a chance to have breakfast with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Compliments won't get you far but they are nice to hear." She smiled. "So, I figured you would be training today."

"I do have to later on but I was hoping we could have make another date. Anytime you want."

"I'm free tonight after the show."

"Great. It's date. Now we have that out of the way, we can enjoy breakfast."

Allie smiled from her table as she watched Ted and Mika talked. It was a step in the right direction and back to each other.

"You don't need to worry. Things are looking up for them. You need to focus your strength elsewhere." John whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed him. "Right. So, do you have to train today?"

"I do. I have to go over my storyline. Why? Was there something my girl wanted to do?" He said with a smile.

"Not what you're thinking." She smiled. "But we can do that later. Mika and I have to meet Melina to go over some things. And then we're coming to the show tonight."

"Good. I don't think I'd be worth a damn without my good luck charm."

"Aww, are you being all sappy on me?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Always." He smiled.

"Well I have to go and plan this wedding. I will see you at the arena."

"Alright." She kissed him and headed out. She met up with Mika who smiled at her as they walked to their meeting. "And why are you so smiley?"

"No reason." Mika replied.

"Really? So you and Ted didn't maybe agree to something that has you all smiles?"

"We're going out again tonight."

Allie smiled when she said that. "That's great."

"Don't get too excited. It's just another date."

"But it's a date."

"Let's focus on the wedding right now."

"Right." Allie smiled.

"Are you sure this wedding isn't too much on you?" Mika asked as they arrived at Melina's hotel room.

"It's fine."

"Alright but I want you to rest more." Mika said softly. "You're having my niece or nephew and I want you to not be stressed."

"And I want you to have sex with Teddy to relieve enough stress for the both of us." Allie said smiling as Melina answered the door and ushered them both inside.

"About time you guys got here."

"Sorry, we were having breakfast and then a very interesting conversation." Allie smiled at Mika.

"Really?" Melina smiled. "Well tell me all about in a bit. Right now, I have some notes on the reception. I've redone the seating chart and modified the music. And oh my god! Allie you're pregnant."

Allie looked from her to Mika. "I..umm..I'm..how did you even know that?"

"I know these things. I told John the night our little one was conceived." She said running her belly. "I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks." Allie smiled. "John and I haven't told anyone but Mika here and now you. We want to wait until the second trimester. Just make sure everything is okay."

"I understand." Melina smiled and hugged her. "But everything will be fine."

"I told her that." Mika laughed.

Melina looked over at her. "How did this date go last night? And is that a new necklace?"

Mika smiled. "The date was great. We went on a yacht and went swimming and had dinner on the yacht. And yes, he gave me this. He really wants a second chance."

"Do you want to give it to him?" Melina asked her.

"A part of me does. I love him. I really do. But I don't know if I can trust him."

"Then continue with these dates and have him earn it back. Make him show you that you can trust him." Melina said to her. "But let him know he does have a chance with you."

"Yeah. put him out of his misery already." Allie said. "He's so sad walking around like he lost the best thing that ever happened to him."

"But that's exactly what happened." Melina said. "And even though it wasn't totally his fault, it was. Because he should have trusted her. I completely understand where she's coming from here. Why should she trust him if he didn't trust her. But on the other side of it, he really does look pitiful walking around here all sad. In fact, outside of when you were together, he's the happiest he's been in weeks since you agreed to that date with him. Let him know you're interested to see where it goes but make him work for it."

"Alright. I relent." She said. "I will tell him he has a chance but he must work for it."

"Great." Melina and Allie smiled. They both knew Mika and Ted were a great couple. They just had work to get back to it.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Ted sat in the ring with the guys after training, feeling better than he had in a long time. "Damn DiBiase, if your smile gets any bigger, you're going to break your jaw." Cody said.

"That's nothing. You should have seen him last night." Mike said rolling his eyes. "He came bouncing into our room like he'd won the lottery."

"And does this mood have something to do with a certain date with a certain event planner?"

"We had a great date. We're going out again tonight. I just wish I knew for sure if I had a definite chance at getting her back."

"Something tells me you do." Cody replied. "But you need to earn her trust back. After all, you did cheat. I know it wasn't totally your fault but you did."

"I know and I'm going to do my best to make it all up to her. I just. I guess I don't want to waste my time if she's going to shoot me down anyway."

"It's not a waste of time. You love her and anytime spend with her, is not a waste."

"You're right. I don't know why I even said it like that. I love her and I'm not giving up."

"That's the spirit." Mike said smiling. "And here comes something to lift your spirits now."

Ted looked up and smiled when he saw Mika. She was with Allie and Melina and they were all headed over.

"Well, what brings you lovely ladies here?" Mike asked them.

"We just wanted to see how training was going. Make sure no one has any broken bones or visible bruises that would make you look at mess for the wedding." Melina joked smiling. She looked at Ted who hadn't taken his eyes off Mika and noticed that she was staring at him too. "And to invite you guys out tonight. We're going to this karaoke bar down the road. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure we'll be there." Mike replied for them. "And it will be awesome."

"You just use that catch phase everywhere don't you?" Allie laughed.

"Of course Mrs. Cena."

"Great so Johnny and I will meet you guys there." Melina said. "Oh and Allie, you guys are supposed to have dinner with us tonight and I think Cody and Layla and Mike were going to come later. I guess Mika will have to ride with Teddy."

"Yes she will." Allie replied. "So we will see you guys later." The girls smiled as they walked away.

"You were about subtle as a truck." Mika said to Melina.

Melina laughed. "Did you see the way he was looking at you? That man wants you. So at the karaoke bar tonight, put him out of his misery."

"I agree." Allie added.

"We will see." Mika smiled as they headed out.

Later that night everyone headed to the karaoke bar. Ted looked over at Mika as they sat around in the karaoke bar with the rest of the guys. He'd been catching her stealing glances at him all night and it helped him hold on to the flicker of hope that he still stood a chance with her. He looked up when John called his name and motioned for him to join the guys over at the front of the stage.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in Mika's ear and she nodded. He walked over. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Well it seems Cody is in a singing mood and has signed the four of us to sing a song." John said.

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"Oh come on... You're not going to be a chicken shit are you? Mika's watching." Ted rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What song?"

"You'll see. We're up after Mike gets done." Mike finished up and smiled at them as he walked off the stage. The first few chords of "I need you tonight" by Inxs started and the three of them looked at him and laughed.

"Lets do this." John said.

The guys walked on stage and took the microphones. The song started and the guys started singing.

Mika looked at the stage and laughed with the other girls as the guys sang. They clapped and yelled as the guys sang and moved to the music. Ted was singing to Mika. She smiled as the song ended and he came back over to her. "Can we go talk? Just the two of us?"

She nodded and told the girls she was leaving with him. They all nodded and she and Ted headed out.

"I think this had the effect." Melina said with a smile as the other guys sat down.

"I think so too." Allie smiled as she leaned over and kissed her husband. "You were good."

"Well I did have an album." he smiled.

"Yeah rap." JoMo said with a laugh.

"Well, I think it was wonderful." Allie smiled and kissed him again.

"Can you guys just head back to the hotel and get to it?" Cody laughed. "I mean we can only take so much PDA."

"Fine. We're out of here." John smiled and took Allie's hand and they headed out.

Ted smiled as they walked out to the car. Once they got inside, he looked over at her. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." She said. "And there's something I need to say to you. But I don't know how..." He brushed some hair out of her face and she closed her eyes as his hands lingered on her cheek.

"Just say it. You know you can tell me anything." She nodded and suddenly couldn't speak. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I want us to start over. Clean slate. But don't you dare ever lie to me again." He nodded and kissed her again.

"I promise you. I won't. I'm just glad that I have this chance." He said.

"Good. Now take me back to the hotel." He looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Oh we're not having sex yet. We're not quite there. But you can come watch a movie with me in my room."

He nodded and started the car. They were soon on their way to the hotel. He didn't know if he could contain his joy that she was giving him another chance. He vowed this time to make sure he didn't screw it up. He wouldn't lie to her and they would have an honest and open relationship.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Ted smiled as he woke up with Mika in his arms. They still hadn't slept together again but he didn't care. He loved being with her.

"Can you not stare at me while I'm sleeping? It's a little creepy." She said waking up.

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful and I love looking at you."

"Aww, you're such a romantic sap." She laughed.

"Only when it comes to things I love." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"We better get up. I'm sure John and Allie are anxious for us to meet them for breakfast. Then Allie and I have some wedding stuff to take care. That wedding will be here soon."

Ted smiled and nodded. "How about dinner tonight?"

"How about lunch?"

"Can't. I'm busy all day with signings. But definitely dinner tonight."

"Alright. Dinner." She smiled as they got dressed and headed downstairs. They walked into the restaurant and saw Allie and John already waiting. "What time you guys get up?" She asked as they sat down.

"We haven't been up that long." Allie smiled. "But you know I'm an early riser. And how was your night?"

"Mind out of the gutter."

"It's not in the gutter." Allie laughed. "I just was wondering. That's all."

"It was fine."

"Just fine? I don't get more details than that?"

Mika shook her head. "We didn't sleep together. There are no more details."

"Alright." Allie smiled. "So, we have to meet Melina for some samplings set up by the caterer. Then Vince wants to talk about the venue."

"I have pictures of it. And I have everything confirmed for it. So we're all set." Mika looked at her as she ate. "Hungry?"

Allie looked up from her plate that had scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, pancakes and fruit on it. "Yes." She looked at John's plate and saw he had some bacon on it. "Are you going to eat that bacon?"

"No, you can have it." He smiled handing it too her.

Ted looked at her and then John. "Allie, are you pregnant? Because that's a lot of food for one person."

Allie looked at Mika who shook her head a little. Allie knew he'd guessed and that Mika hadn't told him. She sighed. "If you can keep your big mouth shut, then I'll tell you. Yes. John and I are having a baby."

"This is so exciting." He smiled.

"Ted, you can't tell anyone yet." John said to him. "We want to make sure everything is fine before we tell anyone. Only you and Mika know."

"And Melina." Mika said.

"But she guessed." Allie said laughing.

"I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise." Ted said. "I don't want to get into trouble again."

"Good." Allie replied. "Well, we better go meet everyone." She kissed John and got up. "Have fun at your signing." John nodded.

Mika kissed Ted. "I'll see you for dinner tonight?" He nodded. He waited until after they'd left and then he looked at John.

"You didn't tell Allie did you?" John shook his head. "Good."

"So, when do you plan to do this?" John asked him. "Because I can't keep this a secret from my wife for long. The woman is like a blood hound with me. She can tell if I'm lying or keeping a secret from her. Luckily right now, she's focused on the pregnancy and the wedding. Do you think you guys are ready for this step in your relationship?"

"I am. I know what I want and I hope Mika wants the same thing. I think she does. I just don't want to wait anymore."

"What if she isn't?"

"I'll wait until she is. I just have to let her know that I don't want to spend another day of my life without her in it. Forever."

"Then I wish you luck." John smiled. "Now, we have a signing to get to." Ted nodded and they headed out.

Mika and Allie sat in Vince's office going over things with him and Melina for the ceremony. They had a diagram of the ring and how to set it up for the ceremony. Vince and Melina both seemed happy with the ideas.

"Seems like you guys have everything well in hand. This is going to be beautiful." Melina said.

"I agree. Mika, Allie you ladies have done a beautiful job."

"Thank you." Allie smiled. "Well I think that's everything. Unless you guys have anything you want to add?"

"No, I think we're good." Melina replied.

"Great." Mika smiled and made some notes.

"Well since we have everything done, can we go get something to eat?" Allie asked.

"We can head to the mall. I've got a few things to pick up there if you guys don't mind." Melina said rubbing her belly.

"Sounds good to me as long as I get some food." Allie replied.

Mika laughed. "Let's go then." She said. The others nodded and they headed out to the car.

Ted stood in the jewelry store with Cody and JoMo. "So what are you looking for? I mean what kind?"

"Something that's different but beautiful. Something that says Mika." He said as they looked around.

"That really narrows it down man." Cody said as they looked. "What about this one?" He said pointing to a round diamond with a sapphire on each side.

"It's pretty but it's not the one." Then he saw it. "That's the one." He said pointing to a round cut ring. It was flashy. But it was Mika. Simple, elegant and classy. "It's perfect."

The clerk took it out of the case and let him look at it. "It's a perfect cut. Great clarity. Brilliant cut. She'll love it.'

Ted smiled. "Thanks." He turned to the guys. "What do you think? Is it Mika?"

JoMo and Cody smiled. "It is. So when are you going to do this?"

"When I feel the time is right. " He said as he paid for the ring. "Right now I know she probably won't say yes. But when I feel it's right, I'm going to ask her."

Mika, Allie and Melina sat in the food court with Layla. Cody looked out the door to the jewelry store and then back at Ted. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Mika's in the food court with Allie, Melina and Layla."

"Damn it."

"I might be overstepping my bounds here but why don't you two go out and distract them and Mr. DiBiase, I can slip you out the back." The clerk said.

"You'd do that?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic and I can't let your surprise be ruined. Now you two go before they see you." Cody and JoMo headed out of the store and the clerk led Ted to the back of the store.

"Well, what brings you ladies here?" Cody said as he sat down by Mika and Allie. He picked up Mika's fork and started to take a bite of Allie's sesame chicken.

"Touch my food and I will kill you, Rhodes." Allie said to him.

"Okay, gees!" He said putting the fork down.

"Where's Teddy? Wasn't he supposed to be with you guys? Him and Cena."

"They were but Cena wanted to get something special for Allie and Ted went to help him pick it out." Cody replied. He looked at Allie. "Please can I have some chicken? I'm so hungry."

"Fine. Just don't pout to me." She said moving the plate closer and laughed.

JoMo and Cody hoped Ted was gone. JoMo did a quick text to John and told him that they had told the girls that he was picking something up for Allie and Ted was helping. It seemed the plan went off without a hitch.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Ted made it out to the car and back to the hotel where John was waiting in the parking lot. "About time."

"Sorry." Ted replied. "The girls were at the mall and I had to duck out the back. Cody and JoMo distracted them."

"Well that does explain why I had to buy Allie a gift." John smiled. "But I would buy her something anyway."

Ted smiled. "Well check out the ring." He said showing it to him.

"That's beautiful. "And so Mika." Ted smiled again.

"JoMo has agreed to hide it for me. I would ask you but Allie would find it and drag the truth out of you and Mika would drag the truth out of her."

"That's true." John laughed. "Allie has a way of dragging the truth out of me. I can never keep a secret from her."

"Which is why you would never cheat on her or hurt."

"That's true. But I would never do that anyway. I love Allie with everything in me. She is my world."

"That's beautiful Cena." Ted smiled. "But save it for Allie."

John laughed as JoMo and Cody walked up. "Did you distract the girls?"

"Yep. Now they are out shopping some more. So, you can let JoMo hide the ring." Cody added. "Oh and John, your wife threatened to kill me if I touched her food. Do you ever feed that girl?"

"What was she eating?"

"Sesame Chicken."

"There's your problem. That's her favorite and she doesn't share it with anyone."

"Even you?"

"Even me. You never try to take her Sesame Chicken. She will stick a fork in your hand if you try. Ask Wade on that."

"She stabbed Wade?" Ted laughed.

"Yes. But he knows never to touch her food." John laughed. "Now, we should get inside before the girls come back." They nodded and walked into the hotel.

The girls walked around shopping and wandered into Victoria Secret. "Why did we come in here?" Mika asked

"Because we want to buy something sexy for our men. I mean don't you want to get something new for Teddy to slip you out of?" Melina asked.

"We haven't actually...had sex again."

"But you want to." Melina said. "I can see it."

"And how can you see that?"

"Because I'm insightful about things. Just like Allie and everything." She smiled. "So, let's find you something sexy that he can get you out of. And the rest of us can find something sexy for our men."

"Teddy's favorite color is blue so...something blue." Allie said. "Ooh or black. Black is sexy."

"I agree with that." Layla added. "Black is very sexy and how about this." She said holding up a black lace baby doll nightie.

"That's very sexy." Allie added.

"And it has ties in the front so he can get it off quickly." Layla said. "Or if you want to make him work for it, you could always get this hot blue and black corset with the matching panties."

"I don't know." She said looking at both.

"Well, do you want to make it easy or make him work for it?" Allie asked her. "That's the question you need to answer to pick the right one. I think I'm going to get this pink one that ties in the front. I want something sexy because soon I won't be able to wear something like this."

"And why is that?" Layla asked. "Oh my God! You're pregnant aren't you? You girls are just making babies left and right." She said laughing.

"Please don't tell anyone." Allie said.

"Your secret is safe with me." She looked over at Mika. "If you want to make it really easy for him just be waiting on the bed naked with a can of whipped cream." Everyone looked at her. "What? Cody's a pretty sexy man."

"I totally am shopping with three sex addicts." Mika laughed. "Any other sex tip you guys have for me."

"Cover yourself in whipped cream and chocolate sryup. And have him eat it off of you. Add some marshmallows and cherries." Allie replied. "Make yourself into a sundae pretty much. It's very hot turn on. How do you think I got pregnant?"

"And now I know why the hotel maid was so pissed at you when she left your room." Mika said. She looked at them all. "I'm thinking the corset. But I also think I need to stop by a grocery store on the way back to the hotel.

"No need. Stop by my room and I'll give you a can." Layla said. They looked at Layla. "What? I always have a can. You never know when you want to lick whipped cream off your guy."

"Do you guys ever have normal sex? Or is it always food and things?" Mika asked.

"Normal is very overated." Allie replied. "Besides you have to have some spice otherwise it gets boring."

"Normal can be very hot." Mika said. "If done in the right place and the right way with the right person."

"Very true." Allie smiled as they headed to the register. Each one paid for their stuff and they headed out. "So, where to now?"

"Back to the hotel so Mika can primp for tonight." Layla said laughing. "You ordering room service?" She asked and they all looked at Mika. Mika nodded. "Good. I'll call Cody and see if he can find Teddy and stall him. You order room service, slip into this corset and be waiting for dessert after dinner."

She nodded as they headed to the car. They arrived back at the hotel and Layla called Cody to have him keep Ted busy until everything was ready.

"Hey Teddy...lets go to the gift shop." Cody said.

"Why?"

"I need to get something for Layla."

"And why do you need me to go?"

"Because you're my friend and I want you to go with me." Cody said as they walked to the gift shop.

Mika headed into the room with everything she had gotten. Now she just had to set everything up. She put the corset on and made sure the whipped cream was in the fridge. She was nervous but she was looking forward to this. She paid the room service guy and winked at him when he smiled at the way she looked. She closed the door and sent a message to Layla who forwarded it to Cody. She took in a deep breath and waited.

Ted got into the elevator and headed up to the room. He had helped Cody picked out Layla gift and now he was ready to spend some time with Mika. He opened the door and closed it behind him turning to look into the room and stopping dead in his tracks. He was speechless as he looked at her.

"Are you going to stand there looking or are you going to come closer?"

"Wha...what is all this?" He asked as she walked over to him. She looped her arms around his neck and his hands went down to her sides.

"This is my way of letting you know that I trust you and I love you."

"And when did you decide this?"

"It just came to me. I love you Ted and I want what we had but with more trust. We have to trust each other. And you have proven to me that you love and you have earned back my trust. And I hope I have done the same."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You always had my trust baby. I never should have doubted you. I love you more than anything in this world." Mika smiled.

"Prove it." She said. He smirked at her and kissed her again working his fingers over the lace of the corset until it fell from her body.

He laid her back on the bed and kissed each inch of her skin. He pulled away long enough to remove his own clothes. He joined her back on the bed and kissed her again. He eased himself inside her and they both moaned as he did. "God I missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said before kissing him. They both soon lost in each other. Afterwards, they laid there with her head resting on his chest and he was more sure than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	33. Chapter 33

Teddy woke up the next morning and smiled as he looked over at Mika sleeping in his arms. They had spent an amazing night together. He thought about proposing to her that night but he decided to wait until he felt it was the perfect time. He looked down at her as she shifted in his arms and he smiled and kissed her good morning.

"Well that's a nice way to wake up." She smiled up at him.

"I want to wake you up like that for the rest of my life."

"Is that a proposal Mr. DiBiase?"

He smiled. "Yes." He replied and took out the ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She sat up in bed and looked at him. "Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm very serious. I want to marry you and spend my life making you happy. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed her. He gently slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again. "I love you, Mika."

"I love you too."

Allie sat in the hotel room looking over her laptop wondering what was going on with Mika and Ted. "Are you really doing work or just thinking?" John asked when he walked in from working out.

"I'm thinking about Mika and Ted. I want to know what's going on." She said to him. "And if he asked her."

"You can't tell anyone I told you." John said to her.

"It's not my fault you can't keep a secret from me." She smiled.

"You need to admit that you make me tell you."

"It's not my fault you can't say no when I put on sexy lingerie."

"You're a vixen you know that. Just a temptress in skimpy clothes."

"Well, I agree." She smiled and got up off the bed. She walked over to him and kissed him. "But would you have me any other way?"

"Oh no way. I love you just the way you are." He said kissing her.

"Well, I see where this going." she smiled as she pulled away. "But first you have to feed me."

"Didn't you order room service while I was gone?"

"No, I wanted to wait so we could have breakfast together."

"Alright. What do you want?"

"Waffles, pancakes, sausage, toast, juice and coffee cake." He looked at her.

"Why don't we go down to the hotel restaurant and eat? It might be easier."

"Alright." She said as they headed out. She called Mika on the way and left her a message to meet at the restaurant if she wanted too. If not, she would see her later.

Mika laid in bed with her head resting on Teddy's chest and looked at her ring. "You like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful." He smiled and kissed her just as her phone beeped signaling a message. She picked it up and saw it was from Allie.

"From Allie?" Ted asked.

"She wanted to know about meeting for breakfast but she said if we didn't want to, she would see me later."

"What do you want to do?"

She sent Allie a text saying she would see her later. She put the phone down and smiled at Ted. "I want to stay here with you." She smiled and kissed him.

"And should we do?"

"Celebrate our engagement?"

"Ooh, I like the way you think." He smiled and kissed her. They were soon making love.

John looked at Allie as her phone rang. "Mika?"

"Yep. She said she will see me later." Allie smiled. "I guess she and Ted are busy."

"After that ring he bought her I wouldn't doubt it."

"Was it beautiful?" She asked him.

"It was." He smiled. "Why don't we order room service? We can just stay here and relax" She smiled and kissed him.

"Great idea."

Later at the arena, Allie grabbed Mika by the arm and pulled her into a locker room where Layla and Melina were waiting. "Okay, spill your guts and let us see the ring." Melina said when she did.

"What?" Mika asked innocently.

"You know what." Allie smiled. "Now, tell us everything and show us the ring."

"How did you guys know?"

"Because our men are easy to crack. Now show us this ring." She smiled and held out her hand.

"He has good taste." Allie smiled. "Very good taste."

"I agree with that." Layla smiled. "So, how did he propose? Was it romantic? Or did he just blurt it out?"

"We woke up this morning and I commented that it was a nice way to wake up. He said he wanted to wake me up like that for the rest of his life and I asked if it was a proposal. And he said yes and asked me."

"Aww that's so romantic." Allie smiled. "And he had a ring when he proposed."

Mika laughed. "Oh that's right. John didn't have a ring. He just blurted out marry me."

"Yeah but it was the perfect proposal for me." Allie smiled. "Just like this was the perfect proposal for you." Mika smiled. "So any idea when you want to get married?"

"We haven't made any definite plans." She replied. "I think it's just sinking in that we're getting married."

"I remember that feeling." Allie smiled. "Well, you have time. Did you have any ideas when you want to get married?"

"Not yet. I just know I want to marry him."

"Well that is the main thing." Melina smiled. "Soon we will all be married women. And mothers."

"Not me." Mika replied. "I'm not pregnant."

"You could be."

"No I'm not." She replied. "Ted and I just got back together. It's too soon for that."

"You never know." Allie smiled.

"I know I'm not pregnant. And Layla isn't either. Are you?"

"Actually..."

"You too." Mika said with a laugh. "God, is there something in the water that is causing the guys to knock you up. I mean Melina, Allie and now you. It's crazy."

"Have you seen the men we're with?"

"Yes." She laughed. "And my guy is hot too but I'm not pregnant by him."

"You will be eventually." Melina smiled. "Okay enough of this. Let's talk wedding details. Mine is coming up and Mika's will be too."

"Everything is all set for your big day. You just have to relax and show up looking fabulous."

"That's good to know." She smiled. "I'm so excited. And I'm glad I won't be showing too much."

"You're going to look amazing as always. And everything is going to be perfect." Melina nodded.

Ted walked into the arena locker room and saw the others there. "What's up guys?"

"Not much. You look different this morning. Happier almost." John said.

"I am happy." He smiled. "I asked the most beautiful girl in the world to marry me and she said yes."

"You asked her already?" John replied.

"I did. It just felt like the right time."

"What'd she do to you last night?" Cody asked. Ted smiled.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Cody said smiling. "I know exactly what that smile means. Details please..."

"I asked her to marry and we spend the night being together. That's all the details you need."

"Well, at least you and she are back together." John added.

"I'll say. No more mopy Ted." Cody replied.

"Ha, ha." He laughed. But he couldn't deny that without Mika, he had been moping. But now they were back together and he was determined to let nothing ruin it this time. They would be married and have a great life together.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

That weekend, Ted and Mika boarded a plane and headed to tell his parents that they were getting married. "My parents are going to be happy." He said as they sat on the plane.

"I hope so."

"They will. Everyone is happy for us. Now we just have to plan our wedding."

She smiled. "How soon did you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible." He smiled. "I want to be married to you as soon as possible. I love you and I can't wait us to start our life together."

She smiled. "Me too." She said as the plane made it's descent into the airport. They were soon on their way to his parents' house. Once they were told, they could start to plan the wedding. She had been thinking about it and she wanted to get married soon too.

"Alright. Let's go tell my parents you're the woman I'm spending the rest of my life with." She smiled as he took her hand as they got out of the car. They walked up the walk way and to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Melanie answered the door and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Hi, ma." He said hugging her. "You remember Mika."

"Of course I do." She smiled and hugged her too. "Well, come in." She said opening the door further for them. They walked inside. "Everyone is in the living room."

Ted took Mika's hand again and they headed in. "Ted, glad you came." Ted Sr. said hugging him and then Mika.

"Thanks." He smiled. He looked over at Mika. "Everyone, there is a reason for this visit." He smiled at Mika. "I asked Mika to marry me and she said yes."

"You agreed to put up with my brother for the rest of your life?! Yeah, you're as crazy as the rest of us." Brett said causing her to smile.

"Brett." Melanie smiled. "Mika, welcome to our family." She said hugging her. "You're a welcome addition."

"Thank you."

"So, when are you getting married?" Melanie asked as they sat down on the sofa. "Have you set a date? Thought about where you might get married?"

"We haven't really talked out all of the details yet but we do know that we want it to be soon."

"Well, then we should start planning." Melanie smiled. "You know the house in Palm Beach would be perfect. The garden is beautiful."

"That does sound nice. And Allie wouldn't have far to travel."

"That's right. She's expecting." Melanie smiled. "So, wedding at the house in Palm Beach?"

"Yes." Mika replied.

"Great. We will start planning right away."

"Early spring would be beautiful."

"Yeah it would." She smiled. "A beautiful outside wedding."

"Yes." Mika smiled.

"Great. Then we will start planning away. And get you two married. I assume you want to do this before Allie is too far along?"

"I do. I'm sure she would feel better about it too."

"Alright. So we will start planning now and we could have the wedding in just a few months."

"How about the beginning of April? Allie won't be showing that much and it will still give you plenty of time to finish that event for Vince. And once that's done, we can go off on our honeymoon."

"I think April is great. And it will be perfect with the garden." Melanie smiled. "So, we have a date. Now we just need to get everything else done but then look who I'm talking too. The best wedding planner. You could probably plan this in your sleep."

"I uh...I actually wanted to plan it." Teddy said looking at the two of them. "She's already got so much on her plate as it is. I want to do this for you and make it perfect. And Allie has agreed to help me. All you have to do is pick out your dress and enjoy the beginning of the rest of our lives together."

"You want to plan the wedding?"

"You told me that it didn't matter so much what was at your wedding as long as you were marrying the man you loved. And you love me."

"Yes I do." Mika said smiling.

"Then let me give you this gift. Please?"

"Alright. Provided Allie helps."

He smiled. "She promised she would. I promise it'll be perfect for you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Great. Then we have the wedding to look forward too." Melanie smiled. Mika smiled at Ted as he walked back over to his dad and brothers. She couldn't wait for them to be married.

Allie sat in the hotel looking over some wedding stuff for Melina as well as for Ted. She was excited that he asked her to help plan the wedding for Mika.

"You look busy." John said walking in.

"Wedding plans for Melina and then for Ted and Mika." She said looking up. "Please tell me you got me a double bacon cheeseburger with chili cheese fries and a strawberry shake."

He laughed and sat the bag down on the bed. "A double bacon cheeseburger with chili cheese fries and a strawberry shake."

She smiled and kissed him. "You rule, baby. And I love you."

"Good to know since you married me and are having my baby." He smiled and got his food out of the bag. "So, how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Fantastic. He just text me and told me that they've decided on his family's beach house at the beginning of April."

"He does realize that's in two weeks right?"

"What?" She said looking at the calendar on her phone. "Oh it is. That's very soon." She texted Ted back and asked him if he knew it was in two weeks and that that was very fast to plan a wedding. Ted texted back that they could do it at the end of April if that would be better. "He says he would be fine with end of April."

"Can you do it? Can you get it planned that fast?"

"It depends on what he wants. I mean I'm sure money is no object but it's still fast."

Mika looked at Ted and then looked at his phone. "How Early May?"

"Early May?" He asked.

"For our wedding. It would give you and Allie time to plan."

"If you like early May then early May it will be." He smiled and kissed her. "Now quit being so nosy."

"I'm just trying to help you and Allie out."

"I know but I want to do this. I want to plan this wedding and all you have to do is relax and pick out a dress."

"Alright. So what date did you want?"

"I think early May would be perfect. I just want us married. It doesn't have to be big."

"I like early May. So, we will be married in over a month."

"And you'll be mine for the rest of our lives." She smiled and kissed him.

"I like the sound of that." He smiled back. He couldn't wait for the rest of their lives.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

Mika, Allie, Melina and Layla went dress shopping a few weeks later. "So, do you have an idea of what kind of dress you want?" Allie asked as they looked around.

"Well since we are having an outdoor wedding something that will go with that." Mika replied as they continued to look. "When I find the perfect dress I will know. Every bride feels that way. You guys feeling alright?"

"We're fine." Layla replied. "All of us are in our first trimester well besides Melina but we all feel fine. Right girls?"

"Of course." Melina smiled.

"They're right. We're fine so let's find this dress." Allie smiled. "Oh Mika look." She said when a beautiful Vera Wang dress caught her eye. "That's a beautiful dress."

"You have to try it on."

"Alright." She said taking the dress and heading into the dressing room. She changed and soon walked out in the dress.

"Oh my god, it's perfect." Allie said with tears in her eyes.

"Are those tears because of the dress or because you're pregnant?" Mika asked.

"You have to look at yourself in that dress." Melina said. Mika smiled and moved to look in the mirror.

"Wow it is beautiful." She replied looking at the girls. All three were crying. "Okay, is it because of this dress or the pregnancy hormones?'

"Definitely the dress." Allie replied. "You look gorgeous."

"I agree. It's perfect." She said turning to them. "Allie you have good taste."

"Thank you." Allie smiled. "Now we have to find dresses for all of us." Allie said. "I've been told I can tell you the colors but that's it. He's picked sage green and peach."

"That's it?"

"Yes. So you can pick out dresses that color."

"Alright. I think sage green."

"Alright. Did you want all the same style or different styles but same color?"

"Same color different styles." Mika replied. "Since the three of you are all pregnant, I think different styles will work. So, let's dress Melina first since her baby bump is the biggest."

"Alright. Lets get shopping." They all looked around the store and found the color Mika had chosen and looked at the different styles.

"This one is Melina." Allie said taking one off the rack.

"Ooh, I love that." Mika smiled.

"And it accommodates the baby bump. Now we just have to find me and Layla ours." Allie replied as they looked around as Melina tried hers on.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Melina smiled. "I really like this one."

"Great. Now we have Melina's and it's perfect." Allie replied. They picked out Layla and Allie's and then they headed out of the shop.

Allie turned to Mika. "Now you just relax and on May 5th, you'll be a married woman."

"Wow, that's so close." She said as they got into the car. "I'm excited to see what Ted has planned. Are you sure I can't get a hint?"

"Sorry. I've been swore to secrecy and I can't break that."

"You're no fun."

"Sorry. But I try not to break a promise if I can help it." She smiled. "But let me just say you will love everything he has planned."

"It can't be anything short of amazing if you're helping with it."

"Aww thanks. But you will like it." She smiled. "Now, enough about that. I'm hungry. So can we please go eat Olive Garden. I want some tiramisu."

"That kid definitely has Cena's appetite." Melina laughed. "And I think this one has his daddy's love of parkour down because it feels like he's working out in there."

"He's excited." Allie smiled. "And are we eating or what?"

"Patience." Mika laughed. They headed out and to Olive Garden down the block.

"So, do you have everything planned?" John asked Ted as they all sat in the locker room.

"Down to the last napkin." Ted smiled. "Allie has been so much help."

"Well she's a great wedding planner." John smiled. "And as long as she doesn't overdo it."

"Don't worry, I made sure she didn't. I can't believe in three weeks I'll be married."

"I know. But it's about time you realized how great that girl is." John smiled. "Now, we better get training or Vince will have our butts."

The girls arrived back at the hotel and Mika walked to her room. She figured Ted was at the arena. She put her bags down and laid down on the bed to take a nap. She was awaken a little while later when she felt someone kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw it was Ted.

"Now, that's a great way to be woken up." She said as she sat up. "I didn't mean to fall sleep."

"It's alright that you did." He smiled. "I like waking you up like that."

"Three more weeks."

He smiled. "I know. And I can't wait. Everything is planned so, all you have to do is show up." He smiled again and kissed her. "Oh, I meant to ask. Were you wanting a bachelorette party?"

"All of my bridesmaids are pregnant so I think the night you have your party, we will just hang out and have some pizza and some chick flicks."

"Sounds like a party."

"Well with all of them being pregnant, we can't really drink. So pizza and movies is perfect." She looked at him. "What about your bachelor party? What do you have planned?"

"Just a few beers with the guys. No strippers. Nothing too crazy. I have all I could ever need and want right here."

"Aww, you've learned so well." She smiled and kissed him. "And it's good you're not having a crazy bachelor party."

"Maybe we can skip the party and have pizza and movie night with you girls."

"No. Girls only at this party." She smiled.

"Alright. But we can have our own party right now." She smiled as he kissed her. She couldn't believe everything had worked out. They would soon be married and she couldn't' think of anything she wanted more.

"How was shopping?" John asked when he walked into the room.

"It was fun. Mika picked her dressed and the bridesmaids dresses'. It is going to be a perfect wedding." Allie smiled.

"Of course because the woman planning it is the best."

"Aww that's so sweet. But I'm really just helping."

"Yeah but you're helping to make it a perfect wedding." He smiled and kissed her. "So, how about we take a nap before dinner tonight?"

"A nap sounds good." She smiled and moved closer to him. "But I can think of something better."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He kissed her and laid her back on the bed. Their clothes followed and they were soon making love.

Ted laid there with his arms around Mika. Everything was going to plan. The wedding was close to being completely planned. And soon he and Mika would start their life together. And he couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

Please Review


	36. Chapter 36

May 5th.

Mika stood in the room Melanie had given the girls to get dressed in. "You look beautiful." Allie said walking in from the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"You make the most beautiful bride." Melina replied.

"Thank you." Mika smiled. "I'm nervous. Is that weird?"

"No. That's normal. Well unless you're Layla or Allie and run off and marry your man in secret. And I'd be nervous if I let Teddy plan my wedding too."

"Hey, I helped him plan it and I promise it will be perfect." Allie smiled. "You will love everything. And I didn't miss not having a big wedding. With everything that was going on, I loved that John and I eloped. It was amazing. And this wedding is going to be too. Just relax and we will be ready to go in a few more minutes." Allie said as there was a knock on the door.

"It's time to get this show on the road."

Mika smiled and walked to the door with her bridesmaids. "Then let's get me married."

She took Vince's arm as he had insisted on giving her away and the bridesmaids lined up with their respective groomsmen. They walked down the aisle first. She smiled as the doors opened and she stepped out to where the garden was. She was in awe when she saw everything. It was perfect.

Teddy smiled when he saw her coming toward him. She looked more beautiful than he could have imagined. She smiled when she got to where he was. Vince handed her over to Ted and they took their place in front of the officiant.

"Be seated." He said to the guests. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage Mika and Ted. If anyone can show cause why they shouldn't' be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody stood up. Mika smiled at Ted as they both turned around to the officiant. "I understand that you have both come here today of your own free will to join in the covenant of marriage?"

"We do." They both said.

"Do you Theodore take Mika to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said smiling.

"Do you Mika take Theodore to be your lawfully wedded husband forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mika said.

"May I have the rings please?" Allie and Cody both handed over the rings. "By the giving and receiving of rings, you pledge your lives to be as one for all eternity. "Ted, take the ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a reminder of my promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our lives. And I pledge that our lives will be as one forever."

Ted slipped the ring on Mika's finger and smiled. "I give you this ring as a reminder of my promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our lives. And I pledge that our lives will be as one forever."

"Mika, take the ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a reminder of my promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our lives. And I pledge that our lives will be as one forever."

Mika smiled and slid the ring on Ted's finger. "I give you this ring as a reminder of my promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our lives. And I pledge that our lives will be as one forever."

"By the giving and receiving of rings and saying vows, I now pronounce you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ted pulled her close and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase."

Everyone clapped as the music played and they walked down the aisle together. "We're married." She smiled as they stood back waiting to go to the reception.

"We're married. And I couldn't be happier." He pulled her to him. "I love you, Mika. More than anything,."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You wait until we get home later. I'll prove it to you."

She smiled. "I can't wait. But now let's go see this reception you planned." He smiled and took her hand as they headed to the club where the reception was being held.

They walked into the room when their names were announce. Mika smiled when she saw the room. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't."

"It's perfect." She smiled as they walked further in. They heard the band call for first dance.

Ted smiled and took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He held her close and smiled at her as they danced. "This is the perfect wedding. I can't say that enough." She said as they danced.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "I wanted this day to be perfect. Because this is the start of our live together. Everything is in the past and this is a new start." She smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her before he pulled back and looked at her. "I hope we're as happy for the rest of our lives as we are today. I promise to always try to make you happy."

She smiled. "I promise to do that also. Now, we have a cake to cut." He nodded and they headed over to the cake table.

"Are you two in that big of hurry to get out of here?" They heard from behind. They turned to see Allie there.

"Maybe a little."

"Then lets cut the cake, throw the bouquet and you can head home." Allie said heading over to the stage. She told the band to announce the cake cutting.

Ted and Mika smiled as they cut the cake and fed it to each other. Once they had, she threw the bouquet and they headed out.

John looked at Allie as they got ready to go too. "This was a beautiful wedding. You and Ted did a great job."

"Thanks. It was mostly Ted. I just helped and made sure he didn't forget anything."

"Mika is lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm lucky too. She's been a great friend to me. I don't think I would have made it the last few years without her." She replied and looked at him. "And now I have the most wonderful husband in the world and we are going to have the most beautiful baby. Life is great. And I know none of it would have happened with her. And I just wanted her to have the same."

"She has that now. And we can all spend the rest of our lives being this happy."

"Yes, we can." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, let's get out here and go have our own celebration." He nodded and they headed out.

Ted and Mika pulled up at the house and he looked over at her. "Welcome Home Mrs. DiBiase." She looked over at him and smiled. "I know most of your clothes haven't arrived but I figured for tonight, we wouldn't need them anyway."

She smiled and kissed him and led him upstairs. He kissed her once they were in the room and moved her over to the bed. They quickly shedded their clothes and were soon making love for the first time as husband and wife. Afterwards, as they laid there, she couldn't help but think how wonderful this moment was and how much they'd gone through to get to it. She was glad she'd given him a second chance and she couldn't wait for the start of their lives together.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

Three weeks later, it was time for the pay per view and everyone was busy making the final preparations for the wedding and reception. Mika had given Allie strict instructions to take it easy and let her do all the work.

"I can do some things." Allie said as she watched Mika see to the final prep.

"You need to rest more. John said you have been running everywhere. Worrying about the nursery and baby proofing the house even though the baby is months away. And you have been worrying about this wedding when I told you I would handle things."

"I know but we're partners in this business."

"And as your partner, best friend and the godmother of that baby, sit your ass down so your husband doesn't kill me."

"Alright but if you need anything, let me know."

"It will be fine. You sit and rest." Allie nodded and sat down in a chair.

John and Ted were busy training and going over their matches for the pay per view. They sat in the middle of the ring with Cody and some of the other guys.

"So how's married life?" John asked Ted who smiled.

"Fantastic. So much better than the last time around. I can't wait for us to leave for our honeymoon."

"You guys are going to have a great time." John said to him.

"So, how's Allie? Any weird pregnancy cravings?"

"Yes" He laughed. "You try going out at two in the morning for a sourdough Jack from Jack in the Box and then a strawberry milkshake and a side of fruit salad."

"Layla stole my gummy bears and dipped them in honey mustard." Cody said

"Gross." Ted replied.

"I know." Cody replied. "She has the weirdest cravings. From the gummy bears and honey mustard to salt and vinegar chips with ketchup."

"And ice cream and avocado at 2 in the morning." Morrison added.

"You just wait until you and Mika start having babies. You'll see."

"And is it weird that I can't wait?"

"Because you want to be a dad." John replied.

"I do. I can't wait for Mika and I to have children."

"So you guys are actively trying?"

"No, we aren't. I just can't wait for us to have a kid." He replied. "She'll be absolutely beautiful pregnant."

The guys laughed. "Yeah they're beautiful pregnant and then they get those cravings and mood swings." John laughed.

"And they're crying all the time" Cody replied.

"But the almost constant sex is worth it." They looked at Morrison.

"I definitely agree there." John smiled. "Allie is at that stage now and my god, I'm surprise I can even compete in the ring."

"Layla isn't there yet. But now I've got something to look forward to." Cody said with a smile.

"These glasses go at every table. And make sure that the favors get placed accordingly." Mika said as she took a sip of her water. Allie sat there looking at her friend. She didn't look so good. She was a little pale and sweaty.

"Mika?" Allie said to her. When she didn't answer she said her name again. "Mika?"

"What?" She said turning to her friend.

"Are you okay? You don't really look good. Maybe you should rest."

"Maybe it's time for lunch." Mika said not wanting to admit that she was feeling a little nauseated and that she was a little dizzy. Allie nodded and they sent out for lunch.

"While we wait, come sit down and drink some water." She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Mika fainted. "Oh my God, Mika." She said kneeling beside her. "Someone get a trainer." Allie took out her phone and dialed 911. "Mika, don't worry. Help is coming."

As soon as the ambulance was on the way, she called John and hoped he was near Ted. "Hey baby, is everything okay?"

"You've got to get to the hospital quick. And bring Teddy with you. Mika fainted."

"We're on the way." He said looking at Ted and hanging up. "We have to go. Mika fainted and is on her way to the hospital."

Ted was out of the ring in a flash with John right behind him. She had to be okay. She just had to be. They got into John's rental car and drove fast to the hospital. They walked in and saw Allie waiting in the waiting room.

"Is she okay?"

"They are checking her out." Allie sighed. "She wouldn't let me do anything and she has been running around all day. We were just getting ready to stop for lunch when she just fainted." She looked at Ted. "I'm so sorry." Ted was about to say something when the doctor came out.

"Mika DiBiase?"

"I'm her husband. Is she alright?" Ted said the worry evident in his voice.

"She's resting. She's a little dehydrated and she's asking for you. If you'll just follow me." Ted nodded and followed the doctor to the room.

Allie turned to John. "I feel like this is my fault. If she hadn't been doing it all. I told her I could help."

"I'm sure she's fine. She promised me she'd make you rest. We will go see her in a few minutes okay?" Allie nodded as John hugged her.

Ted walked into the room and saw Mika in the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked rushing over to her. "I was so worried when Allie called me and John."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you. But we're fine...the baby and I."

"That's great. Wait...baby?"

"The reason I fainted is because I'm pregnant. About five weeks." She said looking at him.

"This is amazing." He smiled and kissed her. "We're having a baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He hugged her. "Allie is beside herself. Maybe we should tell her what's going on."

"We should. She shouldn't have any stress with the baby." Mika replied. "I promised John."

"Relax" Ted replied. "You need to rest too. I will go get Allie and John." She nodded as he walked out to the waiting room. He saw Allie and John sitting there. "You can come and see her."

"Is she okay?" Allie asked.

"I will let her tell you but she's fine." Allie nodded and followed Ted to the room. "You have visitors." He said when they walked in.

Mika smiled as they walked into the room and Allie rushed over to the bed and hugged her. "Oh My God! Are you okay? You had me worried to death."

"I'm fine. We're both fine. Doc says I'm a little dehydrated but that with some rest I'll be fine. And the baby had a good strong heartbeat. We're both fine." Mika said causing Allie to pull back and look at her.

"Baby? You guys are having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh My God." Allie said hugging her. "This is so great. I'm so excited for you guys."

"Damn Teddy, you got your wish. You don't have to wait much longer. Congrats man and welcome to the club." John said smiling.

"Thanks." Ted smiled.

"You wanted a baby?" Mika asked him.

"Yes. John, Morrison and Cody were talking about the girls and their pregnancies and I mentioned that I wanted us to have a baby. And now we are."

"Maybe you should wish for a million dollars." Allie said causing them to laugh.

"Well, my dad is the million dollar man." Ted replied back.

Allie laughed. "That's right. You already have a million dollars."

"Yeah but it can't buy what I have with Mika."

"That was sweet and cheesy." Mika laughed.

"It's true." He said as he kissed her.

"Are they keeping you overnight?" Allie asked Mika. "If so, I can take over the wedding things tomorrow."

"No I get to go home tonight."

"And you're going to rest."

"I'm fine. I can do my job."

"I just want you to rest." Ted replied.

"After tomorrow it'll all be over and we get two weeks to ourselves where you can keep me in bed as much as you want."

"Oh I plan on it." He smiled.

"Well, we are going to go. You are in very good hands." Allie said hugging her. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

John took Allie's hand and they headed out. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for them all. And everyone needed their rest.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Ted looked over at Mika. "Promise me you'll take it easy today. Drink plenty of water, get plenty of rest. And only decaf from here on out."

"I promise." She smiled. "Allie and I have to do this wedding but I promise I will rest after."

"You and Allie both need to rest."

"Yeah but this wedding is important and we have worked our butts off getting this done. And that's in between dealing with crazy exs, murder plots, elopements and pregnancies." She looked at him. "We have to finish this up."

"Alright. I'll pack our bags and that way we can head straight to the airport after the show."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to be alone with you on our honeymoon."

Ted smiled and kissed her. "Me either. Now, we should probably get moving for the day."

"Yes we should because I'm starving." He laughed as they headed into the bathroom.

Once they had showered and gotten dressed, they headed downstairs to get some breakfast. This was a very important day. They walked into the hotel restaurant and saw the superstars there having breakfast. Mika smiled when she saw Allie and John.

"Good morning." Allie said when they sat down.

"Morning." Mika smiled. "What are you eating?" She asked looking at the different things Allie had in front of her.

"Cheeseburger with ketchup and mayo. And a side of seasoned fries with some blue cheese dressing. And an egg and sausage sandwich."

"Oh My God, sausage." Mika said and she took off running toward the bathroom.

"The food aversion stage." Allie laughed. "That's the worst stage."

"Should I go check on her?" Ted asked worried.

"I'll go in a minute." Allie said taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "Don't anyone touch my food."

"I promise to guard it baby." John said to her. She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

She walked in and heard Mika. "Morning sickness sucks doesn't it?"

"It's awful."

"Yes, it is." Allie replied. "How about some ginger ale and dry toast when you're done in here?"

"Sure." Mika said coming out of the stall.

"Don't worry. It will pass before you know it. Just make sure you have peppermint tea on hand. It really helps."

"Thanks." Mika said.

"And Teddy will take excellent care of you. I know it."

"Yeah." She said. "I guess let's go back out there. I just hope nothing makes me sick."

"I hope so. I'm sorry if my food does that. But I'm at the eat everything stage of my pregnancy."

"I've seen that first hand." She laughed.

"I just don't want my need to eat everything cause you to get sick. I would hate that."

"I'll be okay. I promise."

"Alright." Allie replied. "Well, let's head out." Mika nodded and they headed back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked when they did.

"I'll be fine." Mika said smiling.

"Where's my sandwich?" Allie asked John. "I see my cheeseburger but my sandwich is missing."

"Ted ate it." John replied. "He didn't want the sausage to make Mika sick."

"Alright. I will let it go for now because I love Mika and don't want her sick." She said turning to Ted. "But know if you touch my food again, I'll kill you."

"Sorry. I promise I won't touch your food again."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, I'm starving. And I could use some cereal to go with my burger and fries." She said looking at John.

"Fruity Pebbles?"

"Of course." He nodded and got up and headed over to the breakfast buffet.

"Fruity pebbles?"

She looked at them. "I love Fruity Pebbles. I also like corn pops and raisin barn. But Fruity Pebbles is my favorite."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that John sells them in between Saturday morning cartoons."

"Nope. I just like Fruity Pebbles and apparently, little Cena here does too." She said with a hand on her stomach.

Mika laughed. Ted smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you in the mood for baby?"

"Anything but sausage."

"Alright." He smiled and got up. He walked to the buffet and got her a variety of stuff. Then he walked back to the table and put the food in front of her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She said as she picked up a fork. "This looks good."

"So, have you guys thought about what you want? Boy or girl?" Allie asked as they ate breakfast.

"I don't care either way as long as it's a healthy baby." Mika said.

"I want a girl. Who looks just like her mama."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Allie said. "Of course you want a little girl that will have you wrapped around her finger."

"Two girls...good luck with that buddy."

"It could happen to you too John." Ted said to him. "You never know."

"No, this little one is a boy. I'm certain of it." John said to him.

"How are you so sure?"

"Just a feeling I have." He smiled and looked at Allie. "Don't you have a feeling that the baby is a boy?"

"I do actually. I think it's a boy too."

Mika looked at the time. "We better get going if we're going to make sure everything is in place for the ceremony and reception."

"You're right." Allie said getting up. "I'll see you later." She said to John.

"Later and please don't overdo it."

"I promise." She smiled and kissed him. She turned to Mika. "Kiss your husband so we can go."

Mika smiled and kissed Teddy before she and Allie walked away. John looked at Ted once the girls had left. "So, are you ready for the honeymoon?"

Ted smiled. "I am. I'm going to keep her in bed as much as possible."

"Don't need to know that." John laughed. "But I'm glad you guys are taking one."

"What about you and Allie?" Ted asked. "When are you actually going to have a honeymoon?"

"We had one. We have traveled together everywhere the company has gone. So, we have had our honeymoon."

"That's not a real honeymoon. Take her away somewhere."

"I don't know I can get the time off." John sighed. "I'm the face of the company. I have a lot of responsibility. As much as I would like to take Allie away. I'm just not sure I can get the time."

"Talk it over with Vince."

"Yeah. Maybe I will." He replied. "Maybe I will." He thought about what Ted said. Yes he and Allie had traveled the country and she went on the Europe tour with him. But it was mainly business and not a honeymoon. And she definitely deserved a honeymoon. He'd do what he could to work it out so she got the honeymoon she deserved.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

Mika and Allie were ready by the time the pay per view started. "Alright. Everything is in place." Allie said to Mika. "We just have to wait for the time."

"You just make sure that you get everyone here for the reception on time." Mika said.

"I will. Don't I always make sure everyone gets to the reception on time." She said to her. "And I kinda resent the tone to that statement"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know that's the pregnancy hormones talking. Don't over do it okay?"

"I'm not. It just sounded like you think I can't do this job anymore. I'm sure I can. You know, I'm pregnant not stupid." She said walking toward the entrance.

"Pregnancy hormones suck." Ted said walking up behind Mika. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't let it get to you either."

"I promise I'll take care of myself and that I won't over do it. I'm more than ready to spend a couple of weeks with you in paradise."

"Good." He smiled. "And talk to Allie. She's just hormonal and emotional."

"I know. I've been reading the books too."

"Good." He smiled. "I have to go get ready. See you in a bit." She nodded as he walked away. She looked over at Allie who was standing by the entrance talking to some of the workers would be setting things up.

"Allie, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry. You're quite capable of doing your job." Mika said as she walked over to her.

Allie sighed and turned to her. "Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry I'm so hormonal and emotional." She said as she started to tear up. "It's just weddings are so great. And I've done this job for a while. And to think you thought I couldn't just hurt. You're my best friend and partner in this business. You know better than anyone that I can do it."

"I know that. And I'm sorry it sounded the way it sounded."

"It's okay. You're forgiven." Allie smiled wiping her tears.

"And what has my girl crying?" They heard behind them. They both turned to see John standing there. "I know no little diva had better upset my girl. Because I won't hesitate as the face of the company to get them fired."

"It's nothing. Just the hormones and a little misunderstanding with Mika."

"A misunderstanding?" He looked at Mika. "Was that all it was?"

"Down killer. It was just a misunderstanding. I would never hurt Allie."

Allie looked at John and then Mika. "John, it was a misunderstanding."

"Alright." He said. "I just want to protect you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I know and the protective thing is very hot. But it was a misunderstanding." He nodded and kissed her. "I will see you after the pay per view and can you continue this whole protective thing. It's very hot and such a turn on."

"And I so don't envy Teddy in the next couple of weeks with the hormones." Mika said laughing. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Allie laughed as Mika walked away. She turned to John. "Well, I better get back to work."

"Will you rest? I don't want anything happening to either of you."

"I will rest. I promise."

"Good. Because after this pay per view and tomorrow night, I have a little surprise."

"A surprise for me?"

"For us. I'll let you get back to work. I love you and I'll see you later." He said as he kissed her. She smiled as he walked away.

Mika arrived at the locker room where Melina was getting ready. She smiled when she entered. "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure I'm not showing too much?"

"You can hardly tell." Mika said smiling. "You're beautiful and this is going to be the best wedding and you're going to have a happy life."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm so excited."

"Everything will be perfect. Allie and I have made sure of it."

"Just make sure you don't over do it or your husband will kill me."

"Don't worry. I'm not." She smiled just as the door opened.

"It's almost time for the ceremony." Allie said walking in. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Melina smiled. "I'm ready to be married to John and have my little one. I couldn't have gotten here without you guys. Thank you for everything."

"Oh you're very welcome." Allie replied. "It's funny that this started out as a job but it turned into so much order."

"I think the word you were looking for is more. It turned into so much more." Mika said.

"Oh you knew what I meant." Allie laughed. "I guess my brain is mushy."

"Pregnancy brain." Melina laughed. "I get that too."

"Mika will be experiencing that soon enough." Allie said smiling.

Melina looked at her. "You're pregnant and I didn't realize it. I must be slipping." She smiled. "But I'm so excited for you. We are all expecting."

"We can talk about this later. Right now, lets get you married."

"Exactly." Allie replied. "They are setting everything up. So, as soon as they give the word, we can start this ceremony. Remember to take your time as you walked down the aisle. And when you get into the ring. We don't want you falling or anything like that."

"I'll take it easy I promise."

"Good." Allie smiled. "Now, I'm going to make sure it's all set. You will be signaled when it's time." She said as she walked out of the locker room.

Melina looked at Mika. "So you'll be off to your honeymoon after this."

"Yep and I can't wait to get away from things and be with my husband."

"I know that feeling. You know rumor is John is planning something for Allie. Like a real honeymoon that they never got. So it looks like all of us will be off with our husbands."

"That's fantastic." Mika said as they gave her the cue. "Alright. Let's get you married. I'll see you at the reception soon." Mika said as she hugged Melina and Layla and then headed out to where the car was taking her for the reception.

Allie smiled when she saw Melina and Layla walk up. "You ready for this?"

"I am." Melina smiled.

"Then it's time." Allie smiled and signaled the musician that was by the ring. She watched from the side as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the ramp to the ring. She smiled as she watched the ceremony and she cheered right along with the 70,000 fans as the preacher pronounced then husband and wife and JoMo leaned in and kissed her.

She signaled the musicians to start playing as they walked up the ramp. She had the car ready to take them to the reception site. She smiled when they walked to where she was. "That was perfect and beautiful." She smiled. "The limo is waiting to take you to the reception where Mika will meet you."

They nodded and drove off. Allie gave the instructions to get everything packed away and she smiled at John. He looked handsome in his tux. "Make sure everything is taken down and back to the vendor."

"This wedding was awesome." He said walking up to her.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you have gone to the reception?"

"Couldn't go without my date, now could I?"

She smiled. "Once I'm sure everything is taken down we can go." She replied.

"No rush baby. I like to see you work. It reminds me of that wedding in Canada. When I surprised you. You looked beautiful working and I knew I had to have you." He smiled and kissed her. "And now seeing you work this wedding does the same thing."

"Watching me work makes you hot?" He kissed her again and nodded.

"And when we go away for our honeymoon, I'll show you just how much."

"We're going on a honeymoon? A real honeymoon?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Oh I ruined the surprised. I'm sorry it just came out."

She smiled and kissed him. "I don't mind. Do I get a hint where we're going?"

"No, that is really the surprise." He smiled.

"Are you sure there is no way I can get it out of you?"

"I'm sure there is a way but if we get into that, we will miss the reception. And we don't want to do that." He smiled. "Now, let's head to the reception." She took his am and they headed out.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Mika was making sure that the last of the decorations for the reception were in place while Melina and JoMo were taking pictures with their wedding party. She smiled at Ted as he stood there with the wedding party.

"This place looks amazing." She heard behind her and turned to see Allie standing there.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mika asked smiling.

"Nope." Allie smiled. "I knew it would be perfect. You rock."

"We rock."

Allie smiled at her again. "Yes, we do." She replied. "So are we okay with both of us taking some time off? John wants to take me on a honeymoon. And I know you and Ted are leaving on yours. So I wanted to make sure everything is set for us both to take the time off."

"Carrie has everything under control. You know I think it's time we made her a full partner."

"Okay, let's tell her now if we can drag her away from a certain young Justin Gabriel." Allie said pointing to where their co-worker was sitting talking to Justin. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know." Mika laughed. "I guess they got close during this planning."

"Well, we should tell her. So, let's go." Allie said as they headed over to where Carrie was.

"You guys seem to be having a nice time."

Carrie turned to them and smiled. "We are. Justin is great." She replied.

"That's great." Mika replied. "Allie and I wanted to talk something over with you."

"Alright."

"Allie and I have talked about this and we were hoping that you wanted to be a partner in this business."

"You're serious?"

Yes, you have done excellent work during this. And now that we both have other commitments as well, we want you to be a full partner." Allie replied.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you both so much."

"You are welcome. The papers are ready to be sign. They are at the office. So when we get back from our honeymoons, we will sign them and you will be a full partner." Mika replied.

Carrie nodded. "You guys have a great time and don't worry about a thing."

"We won't. So enjoy your time today and take care of the business."

"I will." Carrie smiled as both Mika and Allie walked away.

"Well we have business taken care of. Now we can enjoy our honeymoons." Allie smiled.

"And it looks like your husband is ready to leave." Allie said smiling.

Mika turned and saw Ted coming toward them. "Ladies, enjoying this wedding."

"Of course we are." Mika replied.

"Good." He smiled and looked at Allie. "I'm stealing her and we are leaving for our honeymoon."

Allie nodded and hugged Mika. "Have fun."

"You too. See you in two weeks." Allie smiled as Mika walked off with Ted.

"Ready for our honeymoon?" She heard from behind her. She turned to her husband. "Yes but how do I know what to pack? I don't know where we are going."

"I have already packed for you with Mika's help. So we're good to go and you will know where we are going when we get there. So, let's go. My private jet awaits." She smiled and took his arm and they headed out. She couldn't wait to know where they were going.

Mika smiled at Ted as they boarded the plane. "I can't wait until we are alone."

"Me either." He replied and kissed her. "We are going to have a great honeymoon."

"We are?"

"Oh yeah."

"And you still won't tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. But I will give you this." He said as he pulled a box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday baby."

She smiled and took the box from him. "It's beautiful." She said as she opened it.

He helped her put the necklace on and kissed her. "Now we have a plane to catch."

"We're on the plane." She replied.

He looked around and laughed. "Right. I meant the plane is ready to take off." He took her hand and kissed it as the plane took off.

Allie smiled as she and John boarded his private plane to fly to their destination. She took her seat across from him. "So how long will we be on the plane?"

"That might give away where we're going." He smiled at her. "Not a chance."

"Fine. I won't ask anymore." She said with a pout.

"Oh don't pout. You will love this place." He said leaning over and kissing her. He sat back down in his seat. "You'll see." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

The plane made it's descent into the airport hours later. John looked over and saw that Allie was still asleep. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "Time to wake up beautiful. Unless you don't want to know where we are." He smiled as she immediately woke up. "Knew that would work."

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "So, where are we?"

He stood up and took her hand. "Come on and I will show you." She smiled and took it. They walked off the plane. And she was shocked to see ocean all around them.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"We are on a small island called Catalina Island in the Dominican Republic." He smiled. "And we have a private beach house with private beach waiting for us."

"You're going to spoil me."

He smiled. "Well you're my wife and that's my job." He replied. "In fact, when we get back to our house, I have another surprise."

"Do I get to know it?"

"Yes. I know you like your SUV but with the baby coming, I want you both to be safe. So I have gotten you a new SUV. One that is very safe for you and our little one."

"You know you didn't have to do that. Or this. You don't have to spend money on me."

"I know. You're not with me for my money. I like doing things for you. I love you. You're my wife and the mother-to-be of my child. You are the love of my life and I want to give you anything and everything you need or want." She smiled and kissed him. "Well, I guess that means you're alright with it all." He smiled. "So, let's take this jeep to our private beach house and start this honeymoon."

Mika smiled over at Ted as they sat in the cabin and he brought her a mug of hot cocoa. "Here you go beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said taking it. "This cabin is awesome."

"Thanks. We like it. Been in the family for years."

"I love it." She smiled. "So, what else do you have planned while we are here at this beautiful cabin?"

"To pamper you until I'm sure you won't ever leave."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "Then I can't wait. And just so you know, you're stuck with me. With us." She said as she put her hand on her stomach.

He smiled and kissed her this time. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Let's cuddle by the fire and watch a movie and then go to bed."

"I love that idea." She smiled.

He put in a movie that he knew she loved and they cuddled on the couch. This was the perfect honeymoon and he couldn't think of better way to spend time than with the woman who was his heart and he had the rest of their lives to show her that everyday. She smiled and snuggled in to him and he kissed her on the temple. Life was perfect and soon they would have their baby and be a family.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

6 months later...

Mika rested her head on Ted's shoulder as she sat in the waiting room waiting on news of Allie and the baby. "God, it seems like Allie's been in labor forever." She said as they sat there.

"Well, she has been in labor for fifteen hours. I'm sure the baby's ready." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and rested his hand on her belly. "Now don't stress out our daughter."

"I'm not." She smiled. "I just want to see the baby. They haven't told anyone the sex of the baby and I'm ready to know."

"Be patient sweetheart."

"I know." She sighed just as the door opened and John walked out. "Well, is everything okay?"

"Both mom and baby are great. Very healthy."

She smiled. "So, can we know what the sex of the baby is?"

"Well Allie wanted to tell you when we told you the name of the baby. So, would you like to meet the baby?"

"Did you seriously ask if I wanted to meet my godchild?"

"Yes." He laughed. "I know. Well come on." He smiled and they headed into the room.

Mika smiled when she saw Allie holding the baby. "So, what is it? And what is the name?"

Allie smiled as John came and stood beside her. "Well, I would like you to meet Carlie Mika Cena. Your goddaughter."

Mika looked at her and smiled with tears in her eyes. "You named her after me?"

"Of course. You're my best friend and her godmother." Allie smiled. "But we are going to call her Carlie. Two Mikas would just be confusing."

Mika laughed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah it would. Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Allie smiled as Mika walked over and took Carlie from her. Ted smiled as he watched Mika holding Carlie. Soon that would be their baby she was holding.

"She's beautiful, guys." Ted said to them

"My little niece needs to rest." Allie said. "I know you've been here the whole time."

"Well, I couldn't go without seeing this little one." Mika smiled.

"I know." Allie smiled. "But you have seen her and it's time for you to go rest. I don't want my little niece coming early." She looked at Ted. "Take her home."

"My you're bossy after you give birth." Mika laughed.

"I mean it. Go home and rest." Allie laughed.

Mika nodded. "I will I promise."

"Good." Allie smiled as Mika hugged her and she and Ted headed out. She looked at John once they left. "What?"

"You need to rest too." He said to her. "Everyone says when the baby is sleeping, you should be too. So rest. I'll get her if she wakes up." She nodded and closed her eyes.

John smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He walked over to the chair and got comfortable. He picked up the TV remote and turned on a movie. He was glad that he had managed to get her and the baby into the deluxe maternity suite at the hospital. He had her and the baby under an assumed name in case any reporters or crazed fan was around. After everything with Matt and Liz, he wanted to be careful. He smiled over at his girls as they slept, thankful that he'd agreed to be in JoMo and Melina's wedding.

Ted and Mika arrived home and headed in. "So, you should head upstairs and rest." Ted said to her. "You and our daughter need your rest."

"You come with me."

He smiled. "Always." He said taking her hand and they headed to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and Mika laid down on his chest. She smiled when his hand rested on her belly. She couldn't wait for their daughter to be born. She couldn't help but be happy that Allie had a girl too. Their daughters would be best friends just like them. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ted woke up a little while later and smiled as he looked over at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He kissed her on the forehead and walked downstairs to order dinner.

Mika woke up to dinner waiting on her. She smiled as Ted walked in with everything. "I hope this is okay for dinner." He said sitting the Chinese in front of her.

"This is great. It's just what I was craving."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad I got it right."

She looked at him. "You take great care of me."

"Well, that's my job and privilege as your husband and the father of your child." She smiled. "I got lucky the day we met."

She laughed. "You mean when we pretended to be dating to get everyone off our backs?" She replied.

He smiled. "But that lead to something so wonderful didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." She smiled back. "I'm so glad that you were the one who helped me with Thanksgiving."

"Me too." He said kissing her. "Now, let's eat this food before it's cold." She smiled and kissed him.

Allie looked at John as she held Carlie. "How did we end up with a perfect, beautiful baby girl?" She asked.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "Because she takes after her mother."

"But she has daddy's smile." She smiled at him. "She really is perfect. I can't thank you enough for giving her to me."

He smiled at her. "We made her together." He said to her. "And I should be thanking you for giving her to me. You're the one who went through labor and the pregnancy with her." He said getting something out of his jacket. "To that effect, this is for you." He took Carlie from her as he gave it to her.

She smiled as she opened it. "Oh my god, John. It's beautiful." She smiled as she held up the platinum locket.

"It's your push present for giving me my beautiful daughter."

"It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as my girls are." She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. "I have the two most beautiful girls in the worlds."

"You're rather handsome yourself. And our daughter is the perfect blend between us."

John smiled. "I'm so glad you and Mika took the job planning JoMo and Melina's wedding."

She smiled at him. "Me too." She said. "And I'm glad I took a chance on dating another wrestler. After everything, I'm so happy we're here with our daughter."

He smiled and kissed her. "Me too. Now you and my princess rest okay?" She nodded as he took Carlie from her and placed the sleeping baby in the bassinet. He watched her with her eyes closed and smiled. He had everything he could ever want. All of it might not been in the plans but it all turned out the way it should.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

Allie sat with Mika holding Carlie. John and Ted were on their way home. Mika was almost two weeks over due and she was uncomfortable.

"God, is this kid ever coming?" Mika said as they sat in the living room.

"The baby will come when it's ready."

"She's patient like her daddy."

"Yeah she is." Allie replied. "Carlie here took her time also. You remember that."

Mika looked at Allie as her water broke. "I don't think I have to wait anymore."

"Okay, relax and I will call Ted and John and tell them." Allie said picking up her phone. She told John that they were on their way to the hospital. "Okay, they are going to meet us there as soon as they can. So let's get you to the hospital." Allie put Carlie in the carrier and they headed out to the SUV and rushed to the hospital.

John drove as fast as he could toward the hospital. He looked over at Ted. "Don't worry. We will get there."

"I hope so." Ted replied. "I can't miss the birth of my child."

"You won't. I won't let that happen."

"Thanks. But don't get into an accident." John nodded.

Allie and Mika arrived at the hospital and Mika was taken up to labor and delivery. "You're doing great." Allie said.

"God, where is Ted?" Mika said.

"He's on his way." Mika nodded as another contraction hit. "You're doing a great job."

"You somehow forgot to mention how badly this hurts." Mika said laughing as she relaxed back on the bed.

"That's a little surprise that every mother keeps to herself. But it'll be over soon and you'll have that beautiful little baby."

"Can I get drugs?" Mika asked.

"Once the doctor sees how dilated you are." Allie said as the door opened and doctor came in.

"How are we doing in here?"

"Can I get the drugs?" Mika asked.

"Well, let's see how much you're dilated." The doctor looked at her. "You're at 3. It'll be a little while before we can give you the meds."

"Are you kidding me?" She said to him.

"I'm sorry. We like to wait until you're further along before we give you the meds."

Mika groaned. "I know sweetie. But hang in there, you're doing great."

"I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." He said before walking out.

"Where is Ted?" Mika asked.

"I'm right here baby." They heard from the door.

Mika smiled. "Oh thank god. I'm so glad that you made it."

"I couldn't miss this." He smiled and took her hand.

"We will leave you guys." John said. "We will be in the waiting room."

"How are you?" Ted asked as he kissed her on the forehead after Allie and John had walked out of the room.

"In pain and the doctor won't give me the drugs. He says I'm not dilated enough."

"He's just following procedure." He said with a smile. "Just relax and focus on me." She nodded and held his hand as another contraction hit.

"God, I want the pain meds." She said afterwards.

"Baby, just relax."

"Oh what do you know? Are you the one in pain having our child? No."

Ted smiled. "Heap all the abuse on me you want if it'll make you feel better."

"Oh of course you would say that." She said to him. "God, what's taking so long? My water broke and I should be having this baby now."

"Calm down baby. I'll go get the doctor for you." She nodded as he headed out to speak with the doctor. "Doctor, why is this taking so long?" He asked him.

"Labor can take a while." The doctor replied. "I will check her again and see what's going on."

Ted nodded. "Thank you." The doctor nodded and headed into the room.

"Alright, Mika. Let's check your progress." He said examining her. "Alright my dear, you're at 6 which means I can give you the meds if you want them."

"Oh My God, yes please." She said. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"I'll have the nurse bring them in for you okay?" Mika nodded.

Ted walked back in. "What did he say?"

"I'm at six and I can finally have the drugs."

"That's good. I hope it takes away the pain."

"Me too." She said looking at him. "I'm ready for our child to be born."

"I know baby. I am too." Ted said smiling. "I bet she'll be gorgeous."

"Of course she will." She smiled. "She will look like the both of us."

"Mrs. DiBiase, I'm here with your medication." The nurse said walking in.

"Oh you're an absolute angel."

"I get that a lot." She laughed as she injected the drug into the IV. "You should be feeling better soon. And it won't be long now till that beautiful baby will be here."

"Thank you so much." Mika said as the drugs started to take their effect on her. "Oh sweet mama these work fast."

Ted laughed. "And that's a good thing right?"

"Oh yes." She replied. "Now, I don't feel much." She looked at him. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. "That's okay. I understand."

"Oh I think it's time. I feel like I need to push."

"Let me get the doctor." He said rushing out.

"Alright. Let's take a look." The doctor said to her when he came in. "Okay, you're at ten and it's time to push." He looked at Ted. "Stand beside her. Keep her calm, keep her encouraged and be there to support her."

Ted nodded and took his place by her. "Okay, Mika, give me a big push."

Mika nodded and grabbed Ted's hand and started pushing. "That's it baby. You're doing a great job."

"You're doing great, Mika." The doctor said. "And rest for a minute." He said to her. "Now, give me one more big push."

Mika nodded and pushed again. The little girl's cries filled the room. "It's a healthy girl." The doctor said to them. "We're going to clean her up and then you can see her."

Mika laid her head back and looked over at Ted who was beaming. "She's here. Our beautiful, beautiful baby girl is finally here. I can't thank you enough for giving her to me."

"Thank you for giving her to me." He said to her and kissed her as the doctor brought their daughter back over.

"Here she is." He said to them. "Do we have a name yet?"

Mika looked at Ted as she held the baby and smiled. "We do. Allie Joanna DiBiase."

"Alright. We will put that on her bracelet." He said.

"You should probably go tell everyone she's here." Mika said to him. "And then I want them to see her once I'm back in my room."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead and walked out to the waiting room. He saw John and Allie there with Carlie.

"She's here. My daughter is here." He said to them. "She's perfect."

Allie and John smiled. "When can we see her? How is Mika?"

"Mika is fine but tired. And you can see the baby as soon as they put Mika into a regular room." He said smiling. "She's so gorgeous."

"Of course she is." Allie smiled. "Now go back with your family and let us know when she's in a room." Ted nodded and walked back to Mika's room. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his wife and daughter.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mika sat in bed holding Allie Joanna and smiling. She couldn't believe her daughter was finally here. She looked up as the door opened.<p>

"Hey, mom." Allie said walking in. "I came to see that beautiful baby."

Mika smiled and handed the baby to Allie. "I'd like you to meet Allie Joanna DiBiase."

Allie looked at Mika as she held the baby. "You named her Allie?"

"Of course I did. I named her after one of the strongest women I know."

"Aww thank you but we know I'm not strong." Allie replied and looked at the baby. "She's really beautiful. I see you and Ted in her."

Mika smiled. "She's going to be a handful."

Allie laughed. "Well of course. She will take after you." Allie replied.

Mika laughed. "I still can't believe she's here."

"Well believe it." Allie said as she handed the baby back to her. "You're a mom and now our daughters can be best friends like we are."

"And they can drive their daddies crazy."

Allie laughed. "Yes, they can,." She replied. "And I can't wait to see Ted and John running after these two little girls."

Mika laughed. "It'll be great. Thank you for not letting me give up on him when I wanted to."

Allie smiled. "What are friends for? I knew you and he were perfect. And I was right."

Mika smiled and nodded. "I can't imagine sharing these moments of my life with anyone else."

"We have two great guys and two beautiful daughters. Life is good."

"Definitely. I'm so glad we took the job."

"Me too." Allie smiled. "Now you and this little one need some rest. And I'm sure my little one is ready for mommy. So, I will see you in the morning."

Mika yawned and nodded as Ted and John came back into the room. "I see someone's sleepy." Ted replied.

"I just told her that she and the baby needed rest." Allie said to them. "So, we are going to leave you guys. We will be back in the morning."

Ted nodded and hugged them both before they left. He turned to Mika. "Allie's right. You and our little one need to rest."

"Will you lay with me?" He nodded and got into the bed with her. She rested her head against his chest as he held her close.

"I got you something. To let you know how much I love you and how much I appreciate you for giving me the beautiful gift of our daughter." She smiled as she took the bag from him. She couldn't wait to see what he had gotten her. She smiled when she saw the family album in there. "Mama helped me make it. There's blank pages in the back for when our family grows."

"It's perfect." She smiled and kissed him. "I couldn't have wanted anything else."

He smiled. "I love you Mika."

"I love you too, Ted. So much." He wrapped him arms around her and she was soon asleep.

John looked at Allie as they arrived back at the hotel. "What?" She asked him. "You're looking at me weird."

"I'm not." He smiled. "I'm just thinking how beautiful you are and how much I love you and our daughter."

She smiled. "We love you too."

"So, I was thinking about you and Carlie coming on the road with me. I talked to Vince and Paul about getting a bus. I'm going to redo it and make sure it has everything for you and the baby."

"You want us to travel with you?"

"Yes, I do." He said to her. "I just don't want you and the baby far away from me. And I think it would be better for everyone for you to come on the road with me."

"You're worried about the distance and our marriage right?"

He nodded. "I don't want you to ever think that my job is more important to me than my family."

She nodded and kissed him. "I know you well enough to know that we are the most important thing to you. But I also know your job is important and I understand that. So, no matter what, we will have no issue there. But I'd love to travel with you."

"Good. I'm glad." He smiled. "You, me and Carlie on the road. Maybe we could think about another one."

She looked at him. "Why don't we wait until she's a year at least before we have another one."

"Alright. But we can still practice." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"That we can." She smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. She got out Carlie out of the back and they headed up. Once Carlie was asleep, they were lost in each other.

She was so glad she'd taken and chance and followed her heart when it came to John. Even though falling in love for her or for Mika had not been in the plans

Please Review!


End file.
